


The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco trabajan juntos para encontrar al culpable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Simple Joy of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2487) by Mahaliem. 



  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)

 

  


  


  


  


  
**Autora:** [](http://mahaliem.livejournal.com/profile)[**mahaliem**](http://mahaliem.livejournal.com/)  
 **Destinatario:** kestrelsparhawk  
 **Título:** _The Simple Joy of Living_  
 **Pareja(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Viktor  
 **Resumen:** Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco trabajan juntos para encontrar al culpable.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter aquí presentes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No se pretende violar los derechos de autor.  
 **Advertencia(s):** Situaciones sexuales, Violencia, Lenguaje adulto  
 **¿Spoilers del séptimo libro?** Sí  
 **Palabras:** 39,996  
 **Notas de la autora:** Gracias a tehomet y deramyraynbo, quienes trabajaron tan duro e hicieron un trabajo tan magnífico con esta historia. Estoy inmensamente agradecida con ellas.

 **Notas de la traductora** : Mahaliem es humor, ironía, sarcasmo, romance, acción y excelencia. Este fic tiene todas esas características y muchas más. Por eso es que fue mi favorito de los [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_holidays/profile)[**hd_holidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_holidays/). Y se los traigo porque se lo merecen *besos*

  


 

Prólogo: Un año después por Regan

 

  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Agradezco a Sus (Selene2000) por betearlo de emergencia :D

Y dedico la parte de trabajo que hice yo para todas mis amables lectoras; muy especialmente para aquellas en que no pueden leer en inglés y confían en que estoy haciéndolo bien.

  


 

  
 **The Simple Joy of Living**  
La siple alegría de vivir  
Primera parte

 

 _Prólogo - Un año después_

  
Harry entró a tropezones al baño de Myrtle la Llorona con una mano sosteniendo una botella de whisky de fuego y la otra abrazando la pared para sostenerse.

— ¡Myrtle! ¡Maartly! —gritó Harry.

— Detén tus aullidos, Potter.

Parpadeando, Harry giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Draco mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Malfushi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Harry ondeó su mano para desdeñar la respuesta, derramando un chorro de whisky de fuego al hacerlo—. Vine a ver a Myrtle.

— No está aquí, Potter.

— ¿No 'stá? — los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron con sospecha—. ¿Qué l'hiciste?

— No le hice nada. Myrtle se fue hace unos minutos a visitar el baño de prefectos y ver la celebración anual que hay ahí.

La tensión se escapó de la postura de Harry y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Pervertidilla, ¿no? Ya no necesito hablarle de todas formas.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y hubiera caído si Draco no lo hubiera atrapado y levantado.

Harry miró a Draco, pestañeando.

— Gracias, Malflan.

Draco trató de empujarlo lejos, pero Harry se aferró a sus hombros. Así que Draco tuvo que contentarse con alejar su rostro.

— Has estado celebrando el fin de los ÉXTASIS, por lo que veo. Supongo que un montón de Gryffindors ebrios está por entrar.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

— Nope. 'Scapé. No le digas a nadie —dijo Harry, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Draco—. 'S un s'creto —miró fijamente a Draco por un momento, luego sonrió—. Tienes labios bonitos, Maflu... Ey, ¿puedo llamarte Draco? 'S más fácil. Draco, Draco, Draco.

Cuidadosamente, Draco caminó con Harry hasta la pared y lo empujó contra esta, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y se acomodó la capa.

— ¿Quieres decir que ninguno de tus amiguitos o tu novia saben que estás aquí?

— Ginny piensa que 'stoy con Ron y Hermi... Hermo... la otra. La chica.

— ¿Y dónde piensan _ellos_ que estás?

— No les importa. 'Cupados besando y toc'ndo y m'tiendo mano. Creo que finalm'nte van a hasherlo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa que, desafortunadamente, Draco tradujo con éxito.

— Aargh —dijo Draco—. Me hiciste pensar en carne Weasley desnuda. ¡Te maldigo!

— No quiero pensar en eso tampoco. Por eso tengo whisky —Harry acarició su botella posesivamente y luego bebió un sorbo—. Sho creía 'sta ahora que ya lo habían hecho. Ya sab's, el año pasado, antes de la batalla de Hogwarts, todo lo de no querer morir virgen, como yo.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

— Los caballeros no tienen memoria, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño y luego sacudió la cabeza.

— No 's lo que quise decir. Digo que yo morí virgen. O casi morí. Seguía siendo virgen cuando empecé a vivir otra vez, sí... —Harry pensó en eso por unos segundos—. Y eso 's bueno, sí, porque Dumbledore fue al único que vi cuando estuve muerto. Me agradaba, pero no de esa forma.

Otra vez imágenes pervertidas. Aunque su imagen mental de Potter desnudo no era mala, para nada. Pero la de Dumbledore lo hizo temblar de repulsión.

— Ese es un rumor de Slytherin desmentido, entonces —dijo Draco y ante la mirada interrogatoria de Harry, agregó—. La mayoría de nosotros creímos que tenías que estar haciendo algo con Dumbledore para hacer que favoreciera tanto a Gryffindor.

Harry se separó de la pared y onduló la mano hacia Draco.

— Los Slytherin tienen mentes retorcidas.

— Sí. Es un don que da muchas satisfacciones.

Harry bebió otro sorbo de su botella mientras trataba de entender esa frase.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— Por muy poco interesante que sea esta conversación, me temo que debería...

— Ey, Draco —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Quieres ver una serpiente enorme?

Draco se detuvo para mirar a Harry fijamente.

— Si esa es tu idea de una frase para ligar, no me sorprende que sigas siendo virgen.

— Bueeeeeeeno, no es una serpiente, serpiente.

— Si, me imaginaba _eso_.

Jalando a Draco por la capa, Harry lo empujó hacia los lavabos. Siseó algo y luego le sonrió a Draco.

— El pársec

todavía funciona. Pensé que no.

—¿Por qué no...? —comenzó Draco pero se detuvo cuando el lavabo se hizo a un lado para revelar un agujero en el piso.

—Vam's —dijo Harry, justo antes de saltar por el agujero.

Un minuto pasó mientras Draco se preguntaba si debería seguirlo o correr por ayuda, porque un Potter borracho había conjurado un agujero en el piso y se había tirado a el. Con su suerte, todos pensarían que había matado al imbécil.

Estaba a punto de irse y pretender que nunca había visto a Potter, cuando escuchó su nombre.

— Dracooooooo.

— ¿No estás muerto, entonces? —gritó de vuelta.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Potter respondiera.

— No creo. No se parece a una estación de trenes...

Draco siempre había sospechado que el cerebro de Potter era extraño y de miedo. Esto lo probaba.

—¡Dracoooooooo!

Trató de asomarse por el agujero, pero no podía ver más allá de los primeros metros. —¿Es seguro? — le gritó a Potter.

— Sí. La serpiente está muerta.

— No tengo interés en el estado de tu excitación —murmuró Draco—. No mucho, como sea. — sospechando que iba a arrepentirse profundamente, Draco se sentó al borde del agujero y luego se empujó cuidadosamente.

Momentos después, Draco fue puesto en pie por un inestable Potter, lo que significaba que hubo agarrones, caídas y empujones.

—Pensé que dijiste que la serpiente estaba muerta — dijo Draco, mirando fijamente la entrepierna de Potter. Definitivamente había sentido algo de vida durante los ya mencionados agarrones.

—Lo está. Te mostraré.

— ¡No! —Draco volteó la vista y su nivel de desasosiego por la situación; que había estado por el nivel "ewww", creció hacia la repugnancia total —. ¿Me trajiste _aquí_ para tratar de seducirme? ¿Aquí, que está asqueroso, oscuro y lleno de huesos y putrefacción y posiblemente de insectos y parásitos? ¿Sabes lo que esto le hará a mi túnica o a mis zapatos? Dudo que incluso los hechizos limpiadores más poderosos puedan deshacerse del hedor de mi piel o de mi cabello.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— Estás hablando más rápido de lo que puedo entender

— una vez más, jaló a Draco por la túnica.  
Estaba llevándolo  
a un punto  
menos lleno de restos de quién sabe qué cosa. Draco lo permitió.

Se encontraron con una pila de rocas. Aunque parecía que podrían escalarla, Harry disparó un Reducto que limpió el camino. Entonces siseó hacia un par de puertas que se abrieron, revelando una enorme cámara.

— ¿ _Esta_ es la Cámara de los Secretos? — preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió y continuó arrastrando a Draco hasta que estuvieron cerca de la estatua de Slytherin y el enorme, enmohecido y parcialmente comido cuerpo de un basilisco.

— Dios santo, Potter —Draco exhaló, mirando al basilisco con la boca abierta.

Harry sonrió.

— Realmente _querías_ mostrarme una enorme y muerta serpiente.

La sonrisa de Harry decayó para ser remplazada por una mirada de confusión. — ¿Qué creíste que iba a mostrarte?

Draco ignoró su pregunta para medir la longitud del basilisco con pasos cuidadosos. — Dios santo —repitió.

—L'maté cuando tenía doce —dijo Potter en un tono que rayaba en un orgullo sanguinario. Hizo la representación de una puñalada con su botella de whisky de fuego, derramando algo de éste en el piso -. L'maté con un... una...

—¿Espada?

—Seh. Una de esas —la voz de Harry

bajó de volumen, así que Draco tuvo que forzar su oído para escuchar—. Sombrero s'leccionador me la dio.

Si Draco no hubiera visto al sombrero seleccionador darle una espada a Neville el año anterior, hubiera pensado que la declaración de Harry era producto de su cerebro estropeado por el whisky de fuego.

Regresó adonde Harry estaba, cerca de la estatua de Slytherin, mirando los restos del basilisco. — Ginny m' dijo que siempre 'stuvo 'ncaprichada conmigo, pero el día que maté a esta cosa fue cuando se 'namoró de mí.

— Me imagino —dijo Draco—. Nunca nos llevamos bien, pero pensar que tú mataste a esta cosa me calienta y molesta hasta a mí.

— ¿De veras? —dijo Harry. Se aproximó más a Draco y puso una mano en su brazo—. ¿Te calienta?

—Oh, diablos, ¡Potter! De _verdad_ me trajiste aquí para seducirme.

— No seducir. Preguntar. Y ya que estás caliente... — Harry se movió para aferrar el otro

brazo de Draco, pero encontró que su mano estaba ocupada con el whisky — Sostén esto — dijo, empujando la botella hacia las manos de Draco. Una vez que la botella estuvo bajo resguardo, Harry agarró  
el otro brazo de Draco.

Entonces, miró al rubio, confundido. —¿Dónde estaba?

—Decías que soy caliente.

—Ah, sí, lo eres. Incluso con tu estúpido cabello y tu estúpida cara puntiaguda y tu estúpido odio hacia mí, lo que es estúpido, eres como caliente.

— No puedo creerlo, Potter — dijo Draco, exasperado—. Me arrastras a un lugar repugnante para mostrarme un cadáver putrefacto y luego insultarme. Esta es la técnica de seducción más estrambótica que he conocido jamás.

Harry empujó su rostro más cerca de Draco para que sus labios estuvieran a escasos centímetros. — ¿Y funciona? —murmuró.

Draco abrió su boca para negarlo, pero luego la cerró de golpe. A decir verdad, estaba más que excitado. Esto era jodidamente mejor que las sábanas de seda a la luz de unas velas. Las sábanas de seda y la luz de las velas eran agradables, pero tenía eso todas las noches en casa.

— ¿No me quieres? —preguntó Harry.

Draco alzó la mano e hizo a un lado ese cabello desastroso, que extrañamente estaba más arreglado que otros días. (Sólo Potter podía ponerse borracho y hacerse menos desastroso). Harry lo estaba mirando con un rostro sincero

y confiado, lo que estaba definitivamente _mal_. La explicación podía verse en sus ojos verdes, que estaban un poco turbulentos como para estar realmente conscientes de lo que estaba haciendo y sus consecuencias.

— Dado el número de veces que he revisado tu trasero, uno creería que saltaría ante la oportunidad de echarte un polvo, pero la respuesta es no —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Harry se alzaron hasta encontrar los de Draco y se pegó más. — ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera si te ruego?

Draco gimió y hubo un momento en que la tentación casi ganó, pero luego negó con la cabeza por segunda vez. — Dios me está castigando, sé que lo está haciendo — murmuró. En voz alta, agregó—. Lo siento Potter, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

Harry dejó ir a Draco. Sus manos bajaron y sus hombros cayeron. — Me odias.

— No tanto como solía hacerlo. Ha habido veces en que te encuentro bastante divertido. Pero el odio no es la razón por la que te estoy rechazando. Estás borracho y no quiero abusar de ti. Yo... Mierda, no me puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto. Te respeto demasiado como para hacerlo, Potter.

— Pensé que se _suponía_ que los enemigos se aprovechaban de los momentos de debilidad — Harry hizo un puchero. Deslizándose hasta el piso, se inclinó hacia atrás y recargó la cabeza contra la estatua de Slytherin.

— Me lo agradecerás después. Si lo recuerdas, claro.

Harry bostezó. — Preferiría follarte ahora.

Draco miró cómo

los ojos de Harry se cerraban y su respiración se volvía profunda y constante. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la Cámara de los Secretos y decidió que no había muchas cosas vivas que pudieran amenazar la seguridad de Potter. Los restos del basilisco llamaron a Draco. Nadie iba a notar si recogía algunas escamas y un colmillo o dos.

La respiración de Potter cambió para convertirse en suaves ronquidos, así que Draco regresó su atención a él.

Draco sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Potter estaba enamorado de la hermana de Weasley. Se casarían, tendrían una tonelada de mocosos y vivirían en una casucha por ahí.

Pero... Bastante consciente de que no tendría esta oportunidad de nuevo y que nunca nadie sería más sabio por hacerlo, Draco se arrodilló al lado de Harry. Puso la botella de whisky de fuego junto a la pierna de Potter y entonces se inclinó.

Lenta y gentilmente, Draco posó sus labios contra los de Harry. Cuando se quitó, su corazón estaba latiendo más deprisa. Inspiró para calmarse y miró fijamente al chico, no al hombre frente a él. Un beso, especialmente un beso en el que el otro participante estaba inconsciente, no debería haberlo afectado tanto.

Harry cambió de posición y Draco se apresuró a levantarse. Al no haber más movimientos, Draco suspiró de alivio y se giró hacia el basilisco.

Tras él, Harry abrió sus ojos brevemente y lo miró irse.

 

  


  
Notas finales:   


  


/_/  
(='.'=)  
(")_(")

Este es el pequeño gatito que morirá si no dejas review.  
(Y si no te gustan los gatos y no dejas review, te perseguirá de por vida.)  
por  
[](http://vampisandi.livejournal.com/profile)  
[  
 **vampisandi**  
](http://vampisandi.livejournal.com/)

  


 

 

  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

 

Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>


	2. Chapter 2

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Segunda Parte por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Gracias a SeleneSusMediaErato por el beteo :D :D :D!!!!!!!!!

  


  


 

 **The Simple Joy of Living**  
La simple alegría de vivir  
Segunda parte  


 _  
_

  
 _Veintiún años después_

  
Harry caminó rápidamente por el pasillo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, fingiendo que estaba ocupado y apurado para que ninguno de los aurores lo detuviera. Funcionó. Todos lo saludaron con un asentimiento y lo dejaron ir, sin entorpecer su camino.

Eso fue bueno porque Harry no estaba de ánimos para hablar. Su cama en el Caldero Chorreante, aunque no era incómoda, no había sido exactamente adecuada para descansar, tampoco. No era _su_ cama, la que había tenido por años. Había terminado sin poder dormir hasta las cuatro y, en consecuencia, durmiéndose hasta tarde. Entonces se había apresurado para llegar a la oficina sin siquiera una taza de café en el estómago.

Girando el picaporte, abrió su oficina para encontrarse con un archivero que no había estado ahí el día anterior, una planta que tenía pequeñas flores púrpuras arriba de dicho archivero y un Malfoy sentado tras un gran escritorio de Madera. Malfoy estaba recargado en su silla. Sus pies, cruzados por los tobillos, estaban subidos en el escritorio mientras

estudiaba intensamente la primera página del periódico que sostenía en sus manos.

—Ay, joder —murmuró Harry.

Malfoy levantó la mirada por un segundo.

—¿Te me estás proponiendo tan pronto, Potter? Estaba leyendo cómo

has pasado estos días, pero de todas formas esto es muy repentino. Por cierto, ¿quién era tu acompañante anoche? Por mucho que intento no puedo distinguir a la persona misteriosa en la fotografía del _Profeta Diario_ que te tomaron en el Caldero. Claro que si yo tuviera tan pésimo gusto como para permitir que tú ligaras conmigo, también me escondería.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

—¿No recibiste el memorándum? Claramente establecía que iba a compartir esta oficina contigo, a partir de hoy.

—Sí, pero no pensé que eso ocurriría antes de que yo llegara.

—Son casi las diez, Potter. Algunos de nosotros, los que no somos los mejores amigos del jefe,

de verdad tenemos que llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No pude dormir mucho anoche.

—Eso leí —dijo Malfoy, lanzando el periódico sobre su escritorio.

Potter caminó hacia ahí y lo levantó. Pasó medio minuto escaneando el artículo. No mentía, pero contenía una impresionante cantidad de insinuaciones. Declaraba que había estado en el Caldero Chorreante la noche anterior, lo que era cierto. Entonces establecía que el Caldero era conocido como un lugar de encuentro para citas románticas.

—Estás hecho una mierda —dijo Malfoy—. Deberías decirle a la mujer que te estás tirando que necesitas algunas horas de sueño.

—No hay tal mujer.

—¿De verdad, Potter? ¿Entonces ya no es un secreto que te van más las varitas que los calderos?

La mirada de Harry se movió del periódico para posarse fijamente en Malfoy. Tras un momento, gruñó y cerró los ojos. —Por favor, que siga dormido. Que esté por despertar, abrir mis ojos y que Malfoy se haya ido.

—¿Es esa una indirecta para decirme que soy el hombre de tus sueños? Vaya, ¿qué dirá tu amante?

Cuando Harry frunció el ceño en respuesta, Malfoy pareció inmensamente complacido consigo mismo.

* * *

  
Harry sabía que debía de haberse quejado más para no tener que ser compañero de Draco. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Ron estaba rezando con él.

—Estoy rezando contigo —dijo Ron.

Mientras Ron hablaba con Harry, también estaba sorbiendo una taza de café y pasando hojas en algunos documentos sobre su escritorio.

—No pareces estar rezando mucho así —dijo Harry.

Ron lo miró por arriba de sus documentos. —Estoy desesperado.

Harry cruzó los brazos y esperó.

—Tienes que hacerlo —agregó Ron.

—¿ _Tengo_ que hacerlo? ¿Hay una profecía que lo dice?

—Sí —declaró Ron—. Esta misma mañana entré en un estado de trance que me dijo que tú y Malfoy iban a ser compañeros. Hubo más mensajes, pero entonces Hermione me dio un codazo y me dijo que era mi turno de hacer el desayuno.

—Creo que prefiero la profecía que decía que era el elegido para matar a Voldemort. Por lo menos con esa había un final a la vista.

—Harry —dijo Ron—. Sabes que he estado teniendo problemas para ponerle un compañero desde que la División para la Confiscación de Artefactos Oscuros fue transferida del Departamento de Misterios y se hizo parte del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. No sólo está acostumbrado a trabajar solo, sino que cada vez que

le asigno un auror, amenazan con renunciar en cuestión de días.

—Dudo que eso pase —dijo Harry—. Dudo poder durar días. Horas, tal vez.

—La principal dificultad parece ser que ellos se enteraban que solía ser un mortífago y entraban en pánico.

—Malfoy no era un mortífago por completo.

—¡Exactamente! Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. La cosa es que nadie más lo sabe. Y además, para ser completamente franco, él no es el único que está teniendo problemas con sus compañeros.

—Ey, ¡eso no fue mi culpa! Thacker era un imbécil.

Ron alzó las manos y se rindió ante el punto. —De acuerdo.

Harry no se aplacó con eso. —Entré en la oficina y encontré bombones en mi escritorio. ¡Bombones!

—Ya escuché —Ron miró a Harry condescendientemente—. Siento lo que hizo Ginny. Escaparse con Krum de esa forma cuando se suponía que estaba trabajando en un artículo sobre técnicas de quidditch.

Harry asintió, todavía enojado pero sin desear que su relación con Ron fuera una de las pérdidas, cuando explotó: —Estoy harto de ver su apodo, “Viktor, el Bombón Búlgaro”, por todas partes en los periódicos.

—Creo que esa historia ya está en las últimas páginas ahora. ¿No viste el último número? Tú eres el que está en primera página. Rita te captó bebiendo y puteando para curar tu corazón roto. Incluso hay una encuesta que se actualiza mágicamente cada vez que alguien la llena con el nombre de la persona que cree que será la elegida para reparar tu corazón.

Harry se puso las manos en la cabeza. —Tengo miedo de preguntar.

—Hermione va ganando —dijo Ron—. Ahora mismo estoy en cuarto lugar.

—¿Estás en cuarto lugar? — preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

—Lo sé. Uno pensaría que, con nuestra historia, estaría en tercero por lo menos.

—Ron, ¿entiendes que me estoy quedando en el Caldero hasta que Ginny y yo acordemos quién se queda con la casa tras el divorcio? No estoy ahí "bebiendo y puteando".

—Bien, bien. Claro que no —dijo Ron—. Entonces... ¿aceptarás a Malfoy como tu compañero?

—¿Tengo opción?

Ron se puso solemne. —Mientras yo sea el jefe de aurores, la tienes.

Harry sabía que Ron le daría una salida si empujaba lo suficiente, lo que no hubiera sido justo. Si alguien más hubiera estado sentado en esa silla, Harry no hubiera tenido esa opción.

Suspirando, Harry asintió. —Bien. Voy a ser el compañero de Malfoy. Pero si termino matándolo te voy a señalar como mi cómplice.

—Siempre me alegra ayudar a un amigo —dijo Ron, complacido ante la aceptación de Harry.

Al salir de la oficina de Ron, Harry creyó escucharlo murmurar: —No puedo creer que Luna esté en tercer lugar.

* * *

  
Harry miraba mientras Malfoy balanceaba un aparato en forma de Y para que escaneara en diferentes direcciones mientras estaban entre la nieve a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Estás seguro que esa cosa funciona? —preguntó Harry, frotando sus manos en un esfuerzo para mantenerlas calientes.

—Por supuesto. Yo lo inventé.

—Ya me lo dijiste. Por eso estoy preguntando si funciona.

—Tendré que informarte que soy

un buen mecánico —Malfoy frunció el ceño—. Aunque, mi Adivinador Mágico debería estar registrando algo. Seguramente estamos demasiado lejos de ello como para obtener una señal clara.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, estoy seguro que _ese_ es el problema.

—Te digo que funciona —dijo Malfoy y empezó a caminar dificultosamente, adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido con sus botas crujiendo contra la nieve—. Si hay algo ahí que esté causando que los centauros se pongan irritables con los humanos, lo vamos a encontrar. A menos que prefieras que pasemos nuestro tiempo cazando al Culpable Del Tostador Flameante.

Cuando habían estado revisando sus expedientes, familiarizándose con los casos del otro, Harry encontró que Malfoy tenía uno llamado "El Culpable Del Para Nada Mortal Tostador Flameante".

— No puedo creer esto —había exclamado Harry al leer el expediente frente a él.

Malfoy había levantado la vista hacia él por unos segundos. —¿Qué expediente es ese?

—El del tostador.

—Ah, correcto.

—No veo cómo un tostador podría ser un artefacto oscuro.

—No lo es —había dicho Draco—. Pero la persona que reportó el incidente estaba segura de que era oscuro, así que me asignaron el caso. El tostador estaba maldito para que cuando alguien se cansara de esperar y se inclinara para ver si ya estaba listo, una flameante pieza del tostador volara contra su rostro.

—¿Y la persona pensó que era un artefacto oscuro por eso?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —Creo que perdió el juicio al mismo tiempo que perdió las cejas. Todavía no hemos capturado al perpetrador.

Harry había mandado el archivo al fondo de la pila y había planeado tener una discreta conversación con Arthur Weasley. Entonces los habían interrumpido para pedirles que investigaran la causa de que los centauros estuvieran inquietos y ellos habían puesto todos los casos de lado para concentrarse en ello.

—No, este caso está bien —le dijo Harry a Malfoy. Sacó su varita del bolsillo como precaución mientras se adentraban entre los troncos y la oscuridad alrededor de ellos se volvió más profunda. El Bosque Prohibido era oscuro incluso en un día de verano. En un día invernal, con el cielo lleno de nubes negras, no era más que sombras. —¿Cómo se supone que trabaja ese Adivinador tuyo?

—Trabaja en una base similar a una sonda de probidad, pero en un rango mucho más amplio. Se ilumina si detecta magia: en amarillo para peligro y roja si es benigna —Malfoy continuó girando su aparato de lado a lado mientras caminaba.

Harry sonrió. —No sabes mucho sobre el mundo muggle. Es justo al revés como debe ser.

—Y tú no sabes mucho sobre pociones. Entre más clara sea una poción,

mayor es el peligro potencial. El Veritaserum, las pociones de amor, el suero de los muertos vivientes en su forma más fuerte... todas son claras y por tanto más fáciles de tirar sigilosamente en la bebida de una víctima. Hay excepciones, para estar seguros. El Felix Felicis es amarillo oro, pero si tomas demasiado te mata. En general, entre menos clara sea una poción, es menos probable que te pueda causar daños graves.

—Pasé pociones. No necesitas sermonearme.

—Pasaste, pero, ¿aprendiste? Creo que...

Malfoy dejó de hablar en el momento en que su Adivinador, que estaba apuntando hacia la izquierda, se puso rojo. —Benigno.

—Espera un minuto —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué es?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Malfoy dijo: —No podría decirte. Podría ser un traslador abandonado, una pieza de ajedrez perdida o alguna criaturilla mágica. Mientras tenga naturaleza mágica y no sea un mago o una varita, mi aparato lo encontrará.

—¿No indica magos o varitas?

— Piénsalo Potter. Si se encendiera cada vez que un mago estuviera alrededor, no sería de mucha utilidad ya que siempre estaría en presencia del usuario.

Malfoy estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando Harry lo detuvo, jalándolo por el brazo.

—Quiero ver qué es —dijo Harry—. Ya estamos muy dentro en el Bosque Prohibido. Dudo que sea una pieza de ajedrez perdida.

Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo, luego se calló. —Bien.

—¿Bien? —Repitió Harry —¿Sin discusiones?

—Tú eres el que tiene años de experiencia investigando problemas mientras yo he estado en el Departamento de Misterios. Estoy seguro de que sin duda has desarrollado instintos para estas cosas.

Al girarse a la izquierda, Harry se sintió un poco incómodo. Malfoy pensaba que había desarrollado instintos. Si _realmente_ era una pieza de ajedrez perdida, se iba a sentir como un idiota.

Siguió a Malfoy entre los árboles. El Adivinador de Malfoy, que había estado rojo sólo en la punta, se puso más y más rojo hasta que todo el artefacto estuvo brillando en ese color.

—Ahí —dijo Malfoy, señalando un punto en el árbol.

Harry se adelantó y se inclinó para mirar el objeto que estaba haciendo que el Adivinador de Draco se volviera loco. No creía haber visto nada como eso antes. No era algo que hubiera notado, para nada, incluso si hubiera caminado justo al lado de él. Estaba pegado a un árbol cerca del sendero, aproximadamente a treinta centímetros del piso. El objeto ovalado era de madera café grisácea que se mezclaba con el color del tronco alrededor y, con sus marcas, parecía como parte del árbol. Lo único inusual en él era que tenía un agujero en el centro.

—¿Lo reconoces? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. —Me parece familiar, pero no... no puedo dar con él.

Cuando Malfoy se arrodilló al lado del árbol, cuidadoso de no tocar el ovalo mágico, su hombro chocó contra el de Harry. Su aliento calentó el aire cerca del rostro de Harry.

Harry le echó una mirada a Draco mientras éste estudiaba el óvalo de madera, murmurando hechizos que no parecían estar funcionando. Estaba completamente enfocado en descubrir qué era y eso le dio una oportunidad a Harry para mirarlo de verdad.

Había ganado edad de buena forma. Las facciones puntiagudas de su juventud se habían vuelto más suaves con la edad. Su cabello, aunque quizás un poco menos abundante, era como años antes: suave y pálido. Su complexión delgada le agregaba gracia y elegancia

. Era más atractivo ahora de lo que había sido de adolescente.

Harry se quedó paralizado. Había pensado que _Malfoy_ era atractivo. Rápidamente, se compuso y se hizo para atrás. Malfoy no actuó como si lo hubiera notado y siguió trabajando intensamente para descubrir lo que hacía el óvalo.

—Dame tu capa —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

Malfoy se giró hacia él con aire impaciente, así que Harry se quitó su capa y se la entregó. Tomándola, Harry le sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Te quitas la ropa cada vez que alguien

te lo pide, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy —No me sorprende que llames la atención.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Y lo que sea que estés haciendo, hazlo rápido. Está malditamente frío aquí.

Arrugando la capa entre sus manos, Malfoy la agitó frente al aparato.

No pasó nada.

Tirándole la capa de regreso a Harry, Malfoy suspiró.

—Podría ser benigno, como indicó tu Adivinador —la voz de Harry fue amortiguada por su capa al pasar por su cabeza.

—No, no lo es. Estoy seguro.

Harry miró a Malfoy pasar su mano frente al extraño óvalo y aún así no pasó nada.

—Podríamos volarlo y ver qué...

—Espera —interrumpió Malfoy. Se levantó y cruzó el sendero, examinó los arbustos y luego los árboles del otro lado—. Maldición —siseó. Lanzó su mirada hacia Harry—. Tu patronus es un ciervo, ¿correcto?

—Sí, pero...

—Lánzalo. Que pase hacia allá.

—¿Por qué no puedes lanzar tu propio patronus?

—El mío tiene dos piernas. Necesito algo con cuatro.

Con una ligera sospecha de lo que Draco estaba pensando, Harry recordó cómo se había sentido cuando había nacido su primer hijo, James, y gritó: —¡Expecto Patronum!

Cuando su ciervo se formó sólidamente, lo envió galopando hacia el árbol donde el óvalo estaba pegado. Cuando el ciervo pasó cerca del árbol, una delgada línea salió disparada del centro del óvalo, cruzó el camino y se incrustó en un árbol del otro lado. Las piernas del ciervo de Harry golpearon contra aquella especie de cable y el patronus tembló, volviéndose menos sustancial al cruzar.

—Una trampa —exhaló Harry.

—Una desagradable —escupió Malfoy—. Puede atrapar algún venado ocasionalmente, pero apuesto a que su objetivo son los centauros. Creo que acabamos de descubrir por qué están enojados con los magos.

—Pensé que tu Adivinador había dicho que era benigno.

—Es benigno. Para nosotros.

Usando su varita, Malfoy separó el aparato del árbol. Del bolsillo de su capa sacó una pequeña bolsa, la agrandó y colocó la trampa dentro.

Harry miró los árboles a su alrededor. —Tiene que haber más.

—Probablemente todas estén cerca del sendero. Sugiero que... —sus siguientes palabras fueron amortiguadas por la mano de Harry sobre su boca.

—Shhh, escucha.

De entre los árboles, comenzando como una vibración más que como un sonido, venían los ruidos de cascos. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y luego más fuerte. Harry miró al Adivinador en las manos de Draco. Estaba brillando en amarillo, indicando peligro.

—Centauros —murmuró Harry—. Vienen para acá.

Malfoy hizo a un lado la mano de Harry. —Demasiados para controlarlos entre los dos. ¿Nos aparecemos en la entrada de Hogwarts?

Harry asintió.

  
* * *

  
Después de que Malfoy y él se aparecieron frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, discutieron qué harían. Harry se había ofrecido a hablar con Hagrid. Aunque Hagrid se había retirado oficialmente hacía años, todavía vivía en la misma cabaña en Hogwarts y cuidaba de los animales. La última vez que Harry había hablado con él había sido cuando había habido reportes de un Quintaped cerca de Hogwarts. Harry había logrado capturar al animal con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione y lo habían devuelto a la isla de Drear sin mayores incidentes. El reporte del caso, de forma conveniente y misteriosa, había desaparecido.

Malfoy había asentido, más que complacido con que Harry hablara con Hagrid, pero su mirada vagó hasta Hogwarts.

—¿Regresarás a la oficina después? —preguntó Malfoy.

—No —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Creo que haré una parada para ver a mis hijos.

—Escribiré el reporte y se lo enviaré a Weasley —nuevamente, Malfoy miró hacia Hogwarts por un momento, antes de girarse—. No falta mucho para las vacaciones —dijo y Harry tuvo la impresión de que se estaba auto convenciendo de algo.

El encuentro de Harry con Hagrid fue bien. Hagrid había prometido buscar óvalos mágicos la próxima vez que fuera al bosque. Harry había ido al castillo y hablado con la directora McGonagall del asunto, también. Cuando ella lo invitó, estuvo más que feliz de quedarse para la cena.

—¿Hay algo en

lo que pueda ayudarle mientras estoy aquí? —preguntó a la directora mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón juntos.

Ella dudó por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. —No hay nada que un auror pueda hacer. Pero me temo que hay una numerosa porción de nuestros estudiantes que está teniendo dificultades con sus estudios, y va en aumento.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Albus, James o Lily están entre ellos? Podría trabajar con ellos en las vacaciones si lo están.

—No, tus niños lo están haciendo extremadamente bien, aunque hay cierta preocupación por la continua manipulación del sistema de puntos por parte de Albus. Todavía no estoy completamente segura de cómo logró hacer que todas las casas tuvieran exactamente el mismo número de puntos, lo que provocó un empate cuádruple para la Copa de las Casas por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts.

Harry trató de ocultar su sonrisa. El verano anterior, James había amenazado con golpear a Albus en la cabeza si lo hacía de nuevo, pero Albus había sido inflexible en su opinión de que el sistema de puntos creaba divisiones.

—Pero hay muchos otros estudiantes que no están progresando como deberían —continuó McGonagall—. La mayoría de ellos no tienen a nadie en casa que los pueda tutorar. Es un asunto tan serio que estoy arreglando todo para que se queden las siguientes vacaciones para tener clases extra.

Ella hubiera continuado, pero llegaron al Gran Salón y sus niños lo miraron al momento.

James y Lily se adelantaron hacia él apresurados. Los escuchó parlotear acerca del último partido de quidditch mientras lo empujaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Al llegar a ella se detuvo y miró hacia Albus, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, mirándolo silenciosamente. Con un beso para Lily en la cabeza y un apretón al hombro de James, caminó hacia Albus y los Slytherin.

Albus lo presentó con sus amigos. Aunque Harry los había visto varias veces antes, no recordaba ninguno de sus nombres. Excepto a Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Albus serenamente, mientras comía. Cuando Harry lo miró, agregó: —La última vez que estuviste aquí, traías malas noticias.

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente, tranquilizándolo—. Estaba trabajando en un caso. Eso es todo. De verdad.

Albus se relajó sólo un poco, así que, para cambiar el tema, Harry se giró hacia Scorpius. —Estaba trabajando con tu papá.

Scorpius pareció iluminarse. —¿Papá está aquí?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Me temo que tuvo que regresar —cuando Scorpius pareció marchitarse frente a sus ojos, Harry supo que no podía dejarlo así. Malfoy podía ser un imbécil, pero Scorpius era sólo un niño.

—Tu papá tenía que escribir los reportes. Se toma su trabajo muy en serio, ¿sabes?

El ruido de la mesa decayó y Harry se dio cuenta de que no sólo Scorpius estaba escuchando, sino la mitad de los Slytherins.

—Él... me impresionó hoy —les dijo Harry—. Sabe lo que está haciendo. Creo que aprenderé bastante de él.

Sonriendo una vez más, Scorpius asintió. —Mi padre _es_ extremadamente inteligente.

Mientras Harry se concentraba en su comida, metiendo una cucharada de judías en su boca para no tener que decir otra cosa agradable sobre Malfoy, sintió un ligero jalón en el brazo. Albus lo estaba mirando.

—Gracias —gesticuló silenciosamente y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

  
* * *

  
Malfoy estaba comiendo un pastel danés cuando Harry entró en la oficina al siguiente día.

—Sé que llego tarde. Estaba... ¿eso es comida?

—Sí —dijo Malfoy y le extendió la caja—. Adelante —dijo, generosamente.

Harry tomó un panecillo de mora azul. —Gracias.

—Ni lo menciones. _Mis_ pastelillos son _tus_ pastelillos.

Por estar comiendo con ganas su panecillo, Harry no estaba preparado para la pregunta que Malfoy lanzó. —Por cierto, Potter, tu compañero anterior, Thacker, ¿alguna vez se te insinuó?

El panecillo se atoró en la garganta de Harry. Tosió y siguió tosiendo hasta que pudo respirar otra vez, entonces miró a Malfoy de mala manera. —¿Quién...? ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

—Es sólo un pensamiento que se aleteaba por mi cabeza.

—Malfoy, por favor, toma este consejo de quien viene. O sea, de alguien a quien le importas un carajo pero aún así no te desea la muerte: Deja de hacer esas pociones que has estado haciendo. Están echando a perder tu cerebro.

Pensamientos como esos nunca deberían aletear por las cabezas. ¿Y quién demonios dice "aletear", por cierto?

—Es una palabra perfectamente legitimada.

Harry decidió que era muy temprano para pelearse con Malfoy. Mejor preguntó: —¿Archivaste el reporte?

—Hay una copia en tu escritorio.

Tras dejarse caer sobre su silla, Harry levantó el pergamino y empezó a leer. Era más detallado y completo que el que él habría escrito. Cuando se acercaba al final, levantó la vista.

—¿Abriste el óvalo?

—Sí. Esperaba que hubiera hechizos o partes que pudieran identificar al fabricante. Aunque no encontré nada excepcionalmente distinguible, podría reconocer su trabajo si lo viera de nuevo. Pensé que podría ir a la Sala de Artilugios Variados y ver si algo se veía familiar.

—Revisaré los archivos para ver si hay alguien que pudiera buscar problemas entre los magos y los centauros, o alguien que tenga resentimiento contra ellos.

Cuando Malfoy se levantaba para irse, Harry miró la caja con pastelillos que estaba sobre el escritorio de Malfoy. Todavía estaba un poco hambriento. —¿Te importa si tomo otro? —preguntó.

—Absolutamente, no —dijo Malfoy—. Después de todo, son tuyos. Thacker te los trajo.

Malfoy se fue antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en una respuesta.

  
* * *

  
Los siguientes días pasaron con Harry deseando asesinar a Malfoy una o dos veces cada hora que estaban juntos. Harry no había encontrado nada útil en los archivos y Malfoy había avanzado poco en la Sala de Artilugios Variados, pero ya que ésta era inmensa, no era de sorprenderse.

Ron les había ordenado alejarse del Bosque Prohibido. Le había pasado su reporte al Ministro, quien había decidido intentar la diplomacia con los centauros. El Ministro no quería un grupo de aurores merodeando por el Bosque Prohibido y posiblemente estropeando todo.

Los casos que les habían asignado mientras tanto eran ordinarios (una varita reportada como perdida; uno o dos niños perdidos que, al parecer, habían experimentado su primer brote de magia y

 ~~ ~~había~~~~ logrando hacerse invisibles al jugar al escondite. El caso en el que trabajaban en ese momento era un disturbio doméstico.

Tocaron a la puerta pero, por los sonidos que salían del interior, no fueron escuchados. Harry abrió la puerta y gritó: —¡Aurores! ¡Bajen sus varitas!

El jaleo continuó sin apaciguarse.

Malfoy y Harry se miraron, cada uno murmurando un hechizo protector y luego se adentraron en la casa. Rodearon una esquina y Harry sintió a Malfoy tironearlo hacia un lado. El fregadero de la cocina salió volando hacia el espacio donde había estado su cabeza y se estrelló contra la pared tras ellos.

Sin pedir permiso, Malfoy puso un _Protego Horriblis_ en ambos.

—¡Aurores! —gritó Harry nuevamente, acercándose a la cocina. —¡Bajen las varitas!

Un kneazle siseante pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, se estrelló contra la pared, se recuperó y salió corriendo. Lo miraron irse y se aproximaron más.

Malfoy miró su túnica, que goteaba de jugo de calabaza. — Oh, ¡suficiente! Voy a detener esto.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Malfoy había cruzado la puerta y lanzado dos hechizos para atar. Para el momento en que Harry pudo ver qué estaba pasando, dos cuerpos estaban revolviéndose en el piso. La habitación que los rodeaba era... decir "desastre" sería insuficiente. La mesa estaba

volcada. Las sillas estaban deshechas. No había ni un plato o vaso en una pieza.

El hecho de que el mago y la bruja no podían moverse no pareció apaciguar a Malfoy para nada.

—Miren esto —gritó Malfoy, sacudiendo su túnica y dejando caer gotas de jugo de calabaza—. Ustedes dos van a recibir la cuenta de la lavandería.

Harry les quitó las varitas de las manos, luego los liberó de los hechizos de Draco. El resultado fue una pareja levantándose y lanzándose acusaciones entre sí.

—¡Cállense! —Gritó Malfoy; su rabia superaba a la de la pareja— Cuando los aurores ordenen bajar las varitas, se supone que deben bajarlas si no quieren que

les saquen las entrañas. Y podríamos haberlo hecho. Todavía puedo hacerlo. ¿Siquiera saben quién soy?

La pareja intercambió una mirada. El joven hombre soltó a la defensiva: —¿Deberíamos?

—¡Soy Draco Malfoy! —gritó. La pareja se quedó en blanco ante el pronunciamiento.

—Malfoy, como en "hijo de Lucius Malfoy".

La pareja seguía en blanco.

—Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha de Voldemort— agregó con impaciencia.

—Ah, Voldemort —dijo el hombre—. Hemos oído de él.

La joven bruja asintió. —Pero no del tipo ese, Malfoy.

Harry y Draco los miraron sin creerlo.

—¿No saben nada sobre la última guerra? —preguntó Malfoy.

—No es nuestra culpa. Tuvimos a Binns en la escuela. Pero sabemos mucho de guerras de Goblins.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera explotar, Harry decidió intervenir. —¿Cuál es el problema aquí? —Señaló a la mujer— Tú primero.

—Estaba en el bar, aquí cerca, hablando de quidditch cuando _él_ entra, actuando como si me hubiera encontrado con la túnica levantada —dijo.

—¡Ja! Hablando sobre quidditch, dice —escupió el hombre—. Creo que tenía más en mente que meter Quaffles. Además, no puedes confiar en esos jugadores de quidditch.

—Le estás hablando de cuernos al toro —sonrió Malfoy de lado, todavía fastidiado por el estado de su ropa.

—¿Qué? —dijo el hombre, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Draco.

—Nada —interpuso Draco—. Tal vez no sepan quién soy, pero me sorprende que no lo reconozcan a él. Es Harry Potter.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron mucho. —Ese al que su esposa...

—Exactamente —dijo Malfoy, con una nota de triunfo—. Su esposa lo dejó y no anda por ahí destruyendo sus aparatos domésticos y qué sé yo qué más.

—Déjame fuera de esto —siseó Harry.

—¡Lo ven! Aún cuando está prácticamente al borde de la locura, no lo ven atacando la vajilla —Malfoy señaló a la pareja con su varita—. Ustedes dos, es mejor que decidan separarse o quedarse juntos, pero si se llama a los aurores otra vez a esta casa y si me llaman a mí, desearán estar en Azkaban.

* * *

  
Harry todavía estaba enojado, aún después de haber llenado el papeleo y tomado la red flu hasta el Caldero. Desafortunadamente, no podía hacer su enojo a un lado cuando la fuente de este lo seguía hasta su casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sosteniendo un escocés en la mano, Malfoy se invitó en la mesa de Harry. —Decidí que podría necesitar un trago.

—Hay otras mesas —señaló Harry antes de darle un trago a su whisky de fuego.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Potter? ¿Estoy estorbándole a tu estilo de vida? —Malfoy echó un vistazo alrededor —Parece que hay poco

dónde elegir. No está Oliver Wood a la vista.

Harry enrojeció. Unas noches antes, se había detenido por algo de beber cuando Oliver se apareció. Tras un rato, cuando Oliver sugirió que subieran para alejarse de los reporteros del Profeta que siempre andaban rondando por ahí, Harry había asentido.

—Está mucho mejor así, ¿no crees? —Había dicho Oliver al entrar en la habitación con Harry —Sin preocuparse por reporteros y eso escuchándonos.

La mucama había limpiado, lo que era bueno porque Harry había salido a toda prisa esa mañana. No estaba para nada cómodo al tener a Oliver en su habitación, pero prefería eso a ver su conversación publicada en _El Profeta Diario_ al día siguiente.

—Siéntate —dijo Oliver. Él ya estaba usando la única silla de la habitación, así que Harry se sentó al borde de su cama.

—Así que... —dijo Harry, luchando por encontrar un tema. Le agradaba Oliver, pero nunca habían sido tan cercanos —¿Qué tal va Puddlemere este año?

—Mejor que el año pasado, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablarte. Quería que supieras cuánto siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar últimamente. Debe ser duro.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Realmente no quería hablar de ello.

Oliver se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación y se unió a Harry en la cama. —¿Cómo

estás, realmente?

—Estoy bien. Tal vez no bien, pero estoy como se esperaría —dijo Harry. Se alejó un poco de Oliver, que se había sentado horriblemente cerca.

—Si quieres hablar o si hay algo que pueda hacer, hazme saber.

—Gracias.

—Sé mucho de lo que dice la basura de los periódicos, pero estoy preocupado por ti, compañero.

Oliver se giró en la cama para quedar frente a Harry. Dio un golpecito en la rodilla de Harry en un gesto reconfortante y luego dejó su mano ahí. Harry se quedó con la mirada fija en ella.

—Algunas personas... tal vez no tengan tu propio bien en la cabeza. Si necesitas algo es mejor ir con un amigo —ahora, la mano acariciaba la pierna de Harry hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. Alguien a quien conozcas. Alguien en quien confíes. Alguien que tendrá tus necesidades en mente.

La mano subió más y más por el muslo de Harry, más cerca de donde ahora Harry lucía un bulto. Había pasado mucho tiempo y Oliver era un tipo atractivo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, Harry —murmuró Oliver acercando más y más su mano.

Antes de que la mano pudiera llegar a su destino, Harry la jaló por la muñeca para detenerla. Alzó la vista hacia Oliver.

—Estaba un poco enamorado de ti en la escuela —le dijo Harry—. En ese tiempo pensé que era admiración porque tú eras mayor y sabías tanto sobre quidditch.

—¿Sí? —Oliver sonrió.

—Sí. Eres una gran persona y no te estoy diciendo que no me gustas. Diablos, tendría que estar muerto para que no me gustaras pero... pero la cosa es que no creo estar listo para esto —Harry quitó la mano de Oliver de su pierna.

La sonrisa de Oliver se borró.

—Esas historias en el periódico —continuó Harry— no son verdad. No me van los polvos de una noche.

—Tal vez no me interesan a mí, tampoco.

Harry sonrió amablemente y se levantó de la cama. —De todas formas no estoy listo.

—Envíame una lechuza cuando lo estés —Oliver se levantó, también, y fue hacia la puerta—. Es verdad lo que te dije sobre ser tu amigo. Si quieres quedar y hablar, sólo hablar, de verdad, estaría bien.

—Gracias Oliver. Aprecio la oferta.

Oliver abrió la puerta, luego se detuvo. Lentamente, bajó su rostro hacia Harry. Harry sabía lo que venía e inclinó el rostro hacia él. Aunque no estaba listo para más, quería la muestra de afecto, quería un indicio de que todavía era deseable. Sus labios se unieron en un beso que no tuvo nada de la castidad que debía tener.

Un flash brilló.

Harry parpadeó y todavía pudo ver al fotógrafo antes de que éste se desapareciera.

—Maldición —había murmurado Harry.

Seguramente estaría en el periódico al día siguiente. Aún cuando Harry no lo había comprado, había visto una copia en el escritorio de Malfoy, quien obviamente había visto la foto.

En lugar de discutir con Malfoy y decirle que, contra toda la evidencia fotográfica, nada había pasado con Oliver, Harry bebió un gran trago de whisky y se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que terminarás durmiendo solo esta noche.

Eso enojó a Harry, la forma en que Malfoy estaba tan complacido ante la posibilidad de que Harry no encontrara un compañero esa noche. Incluso si él nunca había considerado buscar uno. Pero, ¿tenía que ser Malfoy tan engreído?

Harry tomó otro trago de su bebida. —Tal vez tendré que bajar mis estándares.

—Has estado unido a una Weasley. Bájalos más, Potter, y terminarás copulando con bacterias.

Harry pasó del enojo a la furia. En lugar de romperle la nariz a Malfoy, optó por bajar su vaso y echarle a Malfoy un lento vistazo.

—¿Te digo algo? —Harry arrastró sus palabras, complacido de que Malfoy se ruborizara ante su concienzuda mirada —Si las bacterias están ocupadas, tal vez deje que te pongas en cuatro para mí.

El rostro de Malfoy se puso feo cuando

se puso de pie rápidamente. Su mano se extendió para jalar la túnica de Harry y levantarlo.

—Aquí no —siseó Harry—. Somos aurores. Los aurores no se pelean en público con reporteros por ahí.

Jalando su túnica para liberarse del agarre de Malfoy, Harry pasó a su lado empujándolo de paso y salió por la puerta que llevaba al lado muggle. Podía escuchar a Malfoy pisando tras él. Caminaron un poco antes de que Harry diera vuelta y se dirigiera hacia un callejón cercano, lleno de basura desparramada.

—¿Quieres sacarlo? —retó Harry— Este es el lugar.

—No has cambiado, Potter, sólo te has hecho viejo. Todavía te crees mejor que todos los demás.

—No, sólo creo que soy mejor que _tú._

—Ya, porque tu vida ha resultado tan perfecta. Parece que el Chico de Oro no es más que basura. Basura inservible. He leído los periódicos. Bebiendo. Puteando. No muy seguido se puede ver a los ricos y poderosos caer y revolcarse en la suciedad.

—No sabes nada sobre eso —escupió Harry.

—Sé que desde que tu matrimonio se fue a la mierda tú te has ido a la mierda igual. Tu esposa te dejó por Krum. ¡Supéralo!

Los puños de Harry se cerraron. —Cállate.

La respuesta de Malfoy fue una risa cruel. —Enfréntalo Potter. El buscador búlgaro atrapó su snitch.

Con un rugido, Harry se lanzó contra Malfoy, tirándolo al piso.

Lucharon entre empujones y puñetazos. Harry le sacó sangre a Malfoy con un rápido golpe. Malfoy empujó a Harry con un gemido, mientras torcía los labios, y logró rodar sobre él.

Un fuerte dolor abrió el hombro de Harry y le sacó un jadeo.

Malfoy se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Iba a lanzar un segundo puñetazo cuando notó que Harry no se defendía.

—¿Te rindes tan pronto, Potter? Te has descuidado más de lo que yo pensaba.

Malfoy se levantó y empujó a Harry al hacerlo. Harry dejó salir un quejido.

—No te pegué tan fuerte, Potter. ¿Solías ser tan...? —Malfoy dejó de respirar— Oh, mierda.

En un segundo Malfoy estaba arrodillado junto a Harry, ayudándolo a sentarse.

—Estás sangrando, Potter. Mucho. Necesitamos llevarte a San Mungo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se mordió los labios para reprimir un gemido. —No. No voy.

—Tienes un vidrio incrustado en el hombro. Caíste sobre una botella rota. Necesitamos sacarlo.

—No en San Mungo. Suficiente en los periódicos ya.

—Por la forma en que los reporteros se han apostado en el Caldero Chorreante, tu habitación queda fuera también —Malfoy ayudó a Harry a levantarse, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry para darle apoyo—. ¿Listo para una aparición conjunta?

—No voy a San Mungo —protestó Harry. Hizo un ligero intento por empujar a Malfoy.

—No hagas eso, idiota. No te voy a llevar allí. Vas a mi casa.

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, Malfoy los desapareció del callejón.  


  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



	3. The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Tercera parte por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Gracias a SeleneSusMediaErato por el beteo :D :D :D!! ! ! Los errores que queden son míos :D

  


  


  


 

 **The Simple Joy of Living**  
La simple alegría de vivir  
Tercera parte

 

 

Con ayuda de Malfoy, Harry cayó en el departamento de Draco y fue arrastrado hasta la recámara. Malfoy desapareció por un momento, luego reapareció con una poción en la mano y forzó a Harry para que la bebiera. La poción sabía como a bananas y el dolor de su hombro cedió pronto.

  
—Necesito ver contra qué me estoy enfrentando —dijo Malfoy.

Cuando Harry se giró para quitarse la capa, el dolor despertó de nuevo y lo hizo jadear.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó Malfoy. Unos cuantos hechizos para cortar después y el pecho de Harry estaba desnudo. Entonces, Malfoy se inclinó, desató los zapatos de Harry y se los sacó. —Acuéstate — dijo Malfoy y entonces lo ayudó a recostarse boca abajo.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Harry tras dejar que Malfoy mirara fijamente su espalda por un rato.

—Creo que vamos a tener que llamar a un experto.

—Te lo dije, no quiero que esto esté en los periódicos.

—Eso no va a pasar. No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Harry, pero su pregunta fue ignorada porque Malfoy salió de la habitación, seguramente para llamar a su experto.

Unos minutos después, Narcisa Malfoy entró a toda prisa en la habitación. Un elfo doméstico que cargaba un pequeño baúl iba a su lado.

—Qué vergüenza —les dijo—. Ustedes, peleando como niños —se puso al lado de la cama para examinar la herida de Harry —¡ _Tergeo_! —la sangre desapareció del hombro de Harry —¿Qué le diste? —le preguntó a su hijo.

—Un vial de esa poción que le diste a Scorpius cuando se cayó de la escoba.

Narcisa tronó la boca. —Eso no va a ser ni remotamente suficiente. Supongo que ambos han estado bebiendo. ¿Cuánto bebió él?

—Un vaso de whisky de fuego, creo.

Harry alzó la voz. —La mitad de un vaso.

El elfo doméstico abrió el baúl, revelando una variedad de pociones. Narcisa eligió una rosa y luego otra color lila. Luego miró a ambos mientras hacía "hmm" antes de decidirse por la lila.

—Tómalo —le dijo, entregándoselo.

Harry lo miró por un momento, luego se lo bebió de un trago. Sabía a flores. No sólo hizo que el dolor se fuera aún más, sino que le regaló un feliz sentimiento de estar flotando en absoluto bienestar. Nada pudo afectar su buen humor, ni Narcisa abriendo su hombro con unas pinzas y lanzando Accios.

En algún punto, Harry se dio cuenta de que los Malfoy habían dejado la habitación y podía escuchar voces del otro lado de la puerta, pero ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. Su mente continuó vagando sin propósito.

—Señor Potter.

¿Alguien lo llamaba?

—Señor Potter —dijo la voz de nuevo.

Girándose, Harry vio que era Narcisa.

—Ya le he dado instrucciones a mi hijo, pero necesito decirle que debe descansar mañana. Como mañana es sábado, no debería poner el trabajo como excusa. Dejé una poción renovadora de sangre que debe tomarse cada doce horas. También dejé una crema que Draco va a aplicar en su hombro tres veces mañana, empezando al mismo tiempo que se tome la poción. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Harry sonrió soñador. —Eres una buena mami.

La expresión de Narcisa se suavizó. —Gracias.

—También eres bonita. Pero no tan bonita como Malfoy.

Ella pareció divertida, pero sólo respondió con otro suave: —Gracias.

  
* * *

—¿Cómo se ve? — preguntó Harry.

Malfoy dejó de esparcir la crema. —De verdad, Potter, no creía que fueras tan vanidoso como para preocuparte por una cicatriz en tu espalda.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Bien, entonces. No necesitas preocuparte. La extensión de tu exquisita espalda todavía no está estropeada. Tus músculos podrán tensarse sin dificultad.

Harry hundió su cabeza en la almohada. — Por favor, ya no hables.

Malfoy soltó una risita y siguió aplicando la crema.

Realmente, pensaba, estar en casa de Malfoy no había sido malo para nada. Probablemente ayudaba el hecho de que Harry había estado dormido casi todo el tiempo. Podría culpar a su cansancio o a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, pero eso no era todo. No había tenido tanto descanso desde que Ginny le había dicho que quería el divorcio.

La cama del Caldero Chorreante no se podía comparar a la de Malfoy. El colchón era tan firme como a Harry le gustaba, las sábanas eran suaves y la almohada era perfecta. Como cada vez había más y más posibilidades de que Ginny se quedara con la casa, Harry iba a necesitar una nueva casa. Se preguntó si a Malfoy le importaría decirle dónde había conseguido la suya.

Cuando había tratado de disculparse con Malfoy por tomar su cama, su disculpa fue desdeñada. Había una segunda habitación, la que Scorpius usaba cuando andaba por ahí y en la que Malfoy había dormido.

Malfoy no había sido tan malo, tampoco. Había despertado a Harry cuando era tiempo de tomar su poción, había aplicado la crema por primera vez y entonces le había permitido a Harry dormir de nuevo. Cuando Harry había despertado por segunda vez, le había mostrado el baño y le había dado los pantalones negros de un pijama. Habían discutido si Harry debía o no usar una camisa también, pero se decidió que no por miedo a que quitara la crema que había aplicado.

Hubo sopa y sándwiches para el almuerzo y luego Malfoy aplicó la crema por segunda vez. Ya que Harry estaba totalmente despierto, se sintió extraño con Malfoy tocándolo, pero apartó el sentimiento. No era como si Malfoy quisiera hacerlo.

La tarde la pasó leyendo. Harry les escribió cartas a sus hijos y, cuando le pidió a Malfoy su lechuza para mandarlas, descubrió que Malfoy tenía una carta para Scorpius preparada. Malfoy encendió el fuego para ayudar a repeler el frío que se estaba colando en aquél frío día invernal.

En algún punto, Harry debió quedarse dormido en el colchón porque despertó cuando Draco entró cargando una bolsa de comida para llevar. La nieve había invadido su túnica y su cabello estaba mojado, lo que le dio una apariencia oscura. Su nariz, que Narcisa debía haber reparado la noche anterior, estaba ligeramente roja por el frío.

—Está congelado ahí afuera —dijo Malfoy.

Harry se quitó de encima la manta que no recordaba haberse puesto encima y se levantó. Malfoy le dio una bolsa. —Traje la cena. ¿Por qué no pones la mesa mientras me cambio?

Harry apenas había encontrado los platos cuando escuchó el ruido de la regadera. Menos de diez minutos después, Malfoy salió usando una bata azul.

—Puse un hechizo para mantener caliente la comida —explicó Harry cuando se sentaron a comer.

Estaban terminando cuando Malfoy escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. La abrió y una lechuza familiar voló dentro.

—Es la lechuza de Ron —dijo Harry, cuando la lechuza dejó caer una carta frente a él. —Me pregunto qué quiere — parecía un vociferador. Pero, ¿por qué le mandaría un vociferador Ron? Rompió el borde para abrirla.

—¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTÁS? —Rugió la voz de Ron —LLÁMAME AHORA.

Confundido, Harry miró a Malfoy, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Mi móvil —dijo Harry—. Estaba en mi capa.

—Entonces debe estar en el baúl con cajones que está en la recámara. Tu capa está ahí también. La limpie tan bien como pude, pero creo que es una pérdida total.

Harry marcó el número de Ron tan rápido como recuperó su móvil en la recámara. Ron respondió al instante.

—¿Dónde estás? —Gritó al teléfono —No importa. Necesitamos hablar ahora mismo. Nos apareceremos en el Caldero Chorreante.

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente—. No estoy ahí.

—Entonces dime dónde estás.

Harry le echó una mirada a Malfoy, inseguro de cuál era la dirección.

—Dile que tome la red flu a Hardcord Residence número dos.

Menos de un minuto después de que le repitiera la dirección a Ron, llegó por la chimenea con Hermione y Ginny.

En lugar de saludarlo, Ron le preguntó en tono rudo: —¿Dónde estabas a la una en punto hoy?

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Harry, moviéndose hacia Hermione para ayudarle a sacudirse la ceniza de su ropa.

Un jalón de la mano de Ron lo detuvo. —Te hice una pregunta.

—Por la forma en que lo preguntas —dijo Malfoy, inclinándose contra la pared y observando al grupo —suena como si no debiera responder sin un abogado presente.

—Cállate Malfoy —dijo Ron y entonces hizo una pausa—. ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sucede que vivo aquí.

Ron sacudió la cabeza levemente, desdeñando ese asunto para girarse hacia Harry. —Necesito saber dónde has estado.

—No hasta que me digas qué está pasando.

Hermione se adelantó. —Hace unas horas, mientras Ron, Ginny, Viktor y yo salíamos de un restaurante en Diagon Alley tras comer juntos, alguien atacó a Viktor. Está en San Mungo.

—¿Está muy herido?

—Los sanadores no ven nada mal físicamente, pero todavía estaba inconsciente cuando nos fuimos. Creo que... — comenzó Hermione, antes de ser interrumpida por Ginny.

—¿Lo hiciste, Harry? ¿Atacaste a Viktor?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—Alguien lo hizo —continuó Ginny—. Y tú tienes un motivo.

Harry miró a los tres alternativamente. Podía entender que Ginny pensara que era capaz de atacar a Viktor. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más se daba cuenta de que no la había conocido para nada y que probablemente ella nunca lo había conocido verdaderamente. Pero seguramente Ron y Hermione no creían que podía hacer algo así.

—No tuve nada que ver con eso —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—¿Tienes una coartada? —preguntó Ginny.

—La tiene —dijo Malfoy, enfrentándose al grupo—. Es imposible que Potter haya estado en cualquier lugar cerca de Diagon Alley hoy.

—Quédate fuera de esto, Malfoy —Ron apenas miró en dirección a Malfoy.

—Es imposible porque Potter estaba conmigo —agregó Malfoy.

Todos giraron para ver a Malfoy.

Malfoy elevó su voz: —Estuvo conmigo _todo_ el día. Anoche también.

Todos giraron para ver a Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Malfoy, no tienes que...

—¿No tengo que qué, _Harry_? —dijo Malfoy, enfatizando el nombre. Se movió para quedar tras Harry y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Harry fue jalado hacia atrás contra el pecho de Malfoy en un gesto protector. Harry se puso tenso momentáneamente, antes de relajarse lentamente—. No me avergüenzo de lo que somos.

Ahora las miradas se dividieron entre Malfoy y un furiosamente sonrojado Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando cayó en que Malfoy estaba usando una bata mientras él tenía el pecho desnudo.

—Harry ha estado aquí desde anoche y hoy, también —repitió Malfoy—. La mayoría del tiempo, en mi cama. Incluso tomaría veritaserum para probarlo.

—Eso es... eso es... —tartamudeó Ron.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, introduciéndose en la conversación suavemente. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a Harry—. Les dije que no lo habías hecho. Que no lo harías. Uno pensaría que tras todos estos años habrían aprendido a escucharme.

—¿Estás con Malfoy? —Finalmente, Ron estalló— ¿Con Malfoy?

—Harry ha sido un adulto por un largo tiempo —riñó Hermione—. Como el adulto sin compromisos que es actualmente, la persona que elija para pasar su tiempo es su asunto y de nadie más —Ron parecía estar a punto de amotinarse, ella lanzó su siguiente pregunta— ¿Realmente hubieras preferido que Harry hubiera atacado a Viktor en lugar de haber estado durmiendo con Malfoy?

—¿No puedo elegir la opción número tres? —miró a Harry, luego se encogió de hombros, lamentándolo—. Está en lo correcto. Deberíamos... Debería haberlo sabido. Lo siento, amigo.

Harry sabía que debería sacar a sus amigos de su error. Debería haberles dicho que, aunque había estado con Malfoy, no había sido de la forma en que Malfoy los había llevado a creer deliberadamente. Pero... estaba absolutamente cabreado porque Ron y Ginny habían sacado tan rápido esa conclusión. Era bueno dejarlos retorcerse por su conclusión equivocada.

Y, aunque no quería examinarlo muy a fondo, ser sostenido por Malfoy se sentía... se sentía bien. Sabía que Malfoy lo estaba haciendo sólo por volver loco a los Weasley, pero Harry se sintió cálido, seguro y cuidado.

—Está bien —respondió Harry, sin mucho éxito en contener la amargura de su voz.

—No, no lo está —el rostro de Malfoy fue todo desprecio para Ron—. Deberías estarte arrodillando, Weasley.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y puso una mano en su pecho. Él se estremeció, pero ella no lo notó.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo.

Malfoy gruñó y Harry fue jalado hacia él con más fuerza. —Manos quietas, si no te importa. Ya no es tuyo.

Ginny miró a Malfoy enojada mientras quitaba su mano del pecho de Harry. —No te atrevas a lastimarlo.

—O sea, ¿como tú lo hiciste? —respondió Malfoy.

El rostro de Ginny se coloreó y sus ojos se alzaron para encontrar los de Harry. —Nunca quise lastimarte.

—Hiciste un trabajo desastroso entonces, incluso para ser un accidente —escupió Malfoy. Su mirada barrió la habitación—. Ahora que todos han descubierto que sus acusaciones sin fundamento no sólo no tenían fundamento sino que eran tremendamente idiotas, apreciaría que se fueran. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

—Y nosotros también —dijo Hermione—. Los aurores están esperándonos para interrogarnos acerca del ataque.

Ginny dudó un momento, pero Hermione la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron. Ron dudó también, estudiando a Harry y a Malfoy.

—Esto sí que explica algunas cosas. Especialmente lo de sexto —dijo, lentamente, como si descubriera algo. Asintiendo hacia ellos, desapareció también.

Harry y Malfoy se quedaron como estaban por unos momentos más.

—¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso? —preguntó Harry, finalmente.

—Como si algún día pudiera descifrar el razonamiento de un Weasley —respondió Malfoy. Su voz era baja y Harry sintió el cálido aliento contra su oreja—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry consideró decir "No". Estar ahí, con Malfoy rodeándolo, lo estaba excitando. Pensó que debería retorcerse en los brazos de Malfoy y pegársele más. Pensó que debería susurrarle a Malfoy que no estaba bien y que lo ayudara a olvidar. Pensó que Malfoy se reiría de él por eso.

Respirando profundamente, Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, desembarazándose de los brazos de Malfoy, que cayeron.

Sin darse vuelta para mirar a Malfoy, Harry fue directamente hacia una ventana y miró el exterior con ojos ausentes, deseando que su cuerpo se calmara.

—No deberías haber hecho eso. Ahora piensan que dormimos juntos.

—Corrección —dijo Malfoy—. No _deberíamos_ haber hecho eso. Dudo que me hubieran creído si no te hubieras acurrucado tan bien en mis brazos —se movió para quedar a su lado—. Además, es mejor que dejarlos pensar que atacaste a Krum sólo porque se te va un poco el caldero.

Harry no estaba muy seguro sobre eso.

—Dime —Malfoy arrastró las palabras—, ¿Weasley siempre da alaridos cuando algo le hace enojar?

—No creo que Ginny haya soltado alaridos.

Malfoy sonrió de lado.

—No estaba hablando de ella.

* * *

  
Las cosas fueron diferentes después de que Hermione, Ginny y Ron se fueran porque aunque había estado con Malfoy, se había estado casi cómodo. Ese sentimiento se había ido. En su lugar, Harry estaba en el límite y agudamente atento a sus movimientos todo el tiempo.

Les tomó poco tiempo recoger los restos de su cena. Harry y Malfoy tiraron la basura y guardaron los sobrantes en el refrigerador. Después, Harry llenó el fregadero de agua y Malfoy tomó una toalla para secar los platos, vasos y cubiertos que habían usado.

Ocasionalmente, mientras trabajaban en ello, sus hombros chocaban y Harry se encontraba tanto temiendo como ansiando esos momentos. Cuando el último plato fue hecho a un lado y el fregadero drenado, se giró hacia Malfoy.

—Debería irme.

Malfoy pareció desconcertado, pero asintió. —Pero falta una última aplicación de la crema.

—Acabemos con eso para que me pueda ir.

Harry fue hacia la recámara, sin siquiera ver si Malfoy iba tras él, y se acostó sobre la cama. Escuchó los pasos de Malfoy al entrar en la habitación y parar. Por un momento no pasó nada y Harry se negó a girar su cabeza para mirarlo.

Finalmente, escuchó a Malfoy caminar hacia le mesita de noche, seguido por el ruido de un bote al abrirse. La cama se hundió cuando Malfoy se sentó al lado de Harry.

La fría crema hizo que Harry se tensara, pero se mordió los labios para no quejarse. Hasta ahora, Malfoy había calentado la crema antes de aplicarla.

Harry trató de relajarse, trató de recuperar el control que había tenido en las primeras dos aplicaciones, pero fue imposible. Estaba intensamente consciente de que era la mano de Malfoy la que estaba en su hombro. Era la mano de Malfoy la que se deslizaba por la piel de su espalda. Desafortunadamente, su tensión no pasó desapercibida.

—Dios, Potter —murmuró Malfoy—. La visita de tus amigos sí que te pasó cuenta. Estás todo tenso. Déjame ayudarte.

Una mano se unió a la primera. Ambas empezaron a amasar los músculos de la espalda de Harry, empezando por arriba y trabajando hacia abajo. Mientras Malfoy frotaba su espalda, a Harry, para su horror, se le estaba parando. Su miembro estaba llenándose y agrandándose.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Dejó escapar un gemido necesitado.

—Se siente bien, ¿no? —preguntó Malfoy

Las manos de Malfoy bajaron hasta la espalda baja de Harry. —Todavía estás demasiado tenso. Sé de una forma perfecta para relajarte.

Por favor, que sea una poción, pensó Harry. Si Malfoy lo masajeaba más, no sabía si sería capaz de seguir ahí tirado y actuar como si no lo afectara. Terminaría haciendo algo estúpido, algo humillante, algo que le daría a Malfoy material para usarlo contra él por años.

Una mano pasó por el trasero de Harry y Harry se corrió.

Estuvo de pie en un instante, corriendo apresurado por toda la habitación, juntando sus zapatos, su varita y los restos de su capa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Harry, sin atreverse a mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Apretando su ropa entre sus manos, se dirigió hacia la chimenea—. Tomaré la red flu hasta el Caldero, si no te molesta.

—Harry... —comenzó Malfoy, pero Harry no estaba escuchando.

—Gracias por todo — dijo Harry, agarrando un puño de polvos flu. Lanzó el polvo y gritó "El Caldero Chorreante". No fue sino hasta que fue succionado que captó el rostro de Malfoy. Parecía afectado.

Y así fue como Harry Potter fue fotografiado saltando fuera de la red flu del Caldero Chorreante con los pies descalzos y el pecho desnudo, y sosteniendo una capa hecha pedazos. Entre la foto y el ataque a Viktor Krum ese número del Profeta se vendió como pan caliente.

  
* * *

  
Harry deseaba que alguien fuera asesinado, entre más sangre mejor. No es que quisiera que alguien muriera, sólo que ya no podía soportar la asfixiante atmósfera de su oficina. Malfoy y él no habían intercambiado más de dos palabras. Pero, desafortunadamente, no había ningún asesinato por resolver.

Todos los demás, según parecía, estaban trabajando en el ataque a Krum. Un zumbido de excitación corría por el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Un zumbido que pasaba de largo por la oficina de Harry y Malfoy. Todo lo que tenían en su escritorio eran viejos casos y otro reporte de una varita robada que él y Malfoy revisarían más tarde.

Sintiéndose inquieto, Harry dejó su oficina para vagar por el pasillo y conseguir una taza de café, con la idea de estar en la sala de descanso por algunos minutos.

Había tomado su primer sorbo cuando Ron entró, lo miró y se detuvo en el acto.

—Hola —dijo Ron finalmente, moviéndose hacia el armario para tomar una taza—. Vi la foto del Profeta.

Harry peleó contra el rubor. Había esperado que la gente viera la foto el domingo por la mañana y la olvidara para el lunes. Había esperado demasiado.

—¿Malfoy y tú pelearon cuando nos fuimos? —continuó Ron.

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente—. No fue nada de eso.

Ron le lanzó una mirada escéptica mientras se servía su café. —Hermione me dio una charla sobre violencia ayer. Si hice algo que causara un problema entre tú y Malfoy entonces estoy... bien, no estoy realmente arrepentido, pero...

Fue ese momento el que eligió Malfoy para entrar en la habitación. Se detuvo por unos segundos, procesando la mirada de preocupación de Ron y el rostro sonrojado de Harry, antes de caminar hacia éste último.

Malfoy resbaló un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. —Ey, amor, deberías haberme dicho que ibas por café. Te hubiera pedido una taza para mí.

Sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Harry y él se tensó, aunque su corazón se aceleró. Y esa fue la razón por la que no protestó cuando Malfoy le quitó la taza de café de las manos.

—Tomaré el tuyo, entonces —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa, antes de salir tranquilamente.

—Supongo que no hubo pelea —dijo Ron y, a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, hubo una nota de decepción en su voz.

—No —dijo Harry, todavía mirando fijamente la puerta por la que había salido Malfoy.

—Probablemente debería revisar las reglas sobre fraternización —dijo Ron antes de irse.

Harry suspiró y tomó otra taza del armario.

  
* * *

  
—¿Qué es lo que piensan algunos padres? —exclamó Malfoy cuando dejaban la Encantadora Escuela de Encantamientos para Jóvenes Magos y Brujas. El crujir de la nieve bajo sus zapatos pareció agregar énfasis a sus palabras —Capturar Billywigs durante sus vacaciones en Australia es una cosa. Dejar a un niño de ocho años llevarlos a la escuela como proyecto de ciencias, es otra. Completamente loca, si me preguntas.

—Hmm —dijo Harry.

—No creo que sea asunto de un auror tener que calmar a una habitación llena de niños carcajeantes y flotantes. Si nos descuidamos, nos llamarán para infestaciones de gnomos.

—Ah-ah.

Malfoy resopló. —Potter, tu falta de reacción ante mi furia realmente me saca de ritmo. Enfoca la poca atención que eres capaz de poner en lo que es realmente importante: yo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry—. No puedo concentrarme porque sigo penando en Krum.

—Aunque no puedo quejarme de tus gustos, el señor Krum ha probado, desafortunadamente, ser heterosexual. Lo ha probado con tu esposa, de hecho.

El aullido que soltó Malfoy cuando Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas hizo que Harry sonriera.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. He estado tratando de hacer una lista de posibles enemigos y no se está ampliando. ¿Quién lo atacaría?

—Puede haber sido cualquiera. Alguien de su legión de fans que se volvió chiflado. Alguien de tu legión de fans que se volvió chiflado. Hay una larga lista de posibilidades, pero debido a tu conexión con los involucrados no vamos a trabajar en ese caso.

—Necesito hablar con él —declaró Harry.

—¿Quién, Krum?

—Sí. Quienquiera que haya sido debe haber tenido como objetivo a Krum, pero pudo haber lastimado a alguno de mis amigos. Voy a ir a San Mungo a interrogarlo sobre el ataque.

Harry sintió su brazo ser jalado por Malfoy antes de poder desaparecerse. —No te dejarán verlo.

—Tengo que intentarlo —Harry se quitó de encima la mano de Malfoy—. Podría saber de alguien que tuviera un motivo para matarlo.

—Sí, sí sabe: ¡Tú! — Malfoy pasó una mano por su cabello —¿No lo captas, Potter? Creen que estabas demasiado ocupado follando con tu nuevo novio, que sería yo, como para molestarte en planear una venganza.

Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero se detuvo y miró a Malfoy.

Malfoy frunció el ceño cuando vio que Harry lo estaba viendo. —Despeiné mi cabello con eso, ¿no? Maldigo a mi amor por los gestos dramáticos.

—Krum no sabe que estaba demasiado ocupado follando con mi nuevo novio como para planear una venganza —dijo Harry lentamente.

—¿Y?

—Y yo creo que debería decirle. O mejor aún —agregó Harry, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Malfoy—, creo que debería ir a San Mungo inmediatamente y mostrarle.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir una palabra en contra, lo que quiere decir que Harry actuó increíblemente rápido, los apareció a ambos en San Mungo.

  
* * *

  
No les tomó demasiado encontrar la habitación de Krum en el cuarto piso. Era la puerta con un auror afuera, que vigilaba un poco más allá del área del pasillo donde varios reporteros estaban sentados.

—Maldición — murmuró Harry, mientras espiaba desde el armario en el que él y Malfoy se habían metido cuando habían visto al contingente de reporteros—. Nunca los pasaremos.

—Podría transformarte en un sapo y ponerte en mi bolsillo.

—No —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—¿Puedo transformarte en un sapo de todas formas?

—No —repitió Harry—. Supongo que podría usar mi capa de invisibilidad.

—No funcionaría. Tu capa debe ser bastante vieja. Probablemente andrajosa para este momento —dijo Malfoy—. Hazte para atrás y déjame lidiar con esto.

Mientras Harry miraba por la abertura de la puerta del clóset, Malfoy caminó despreocupadamente y se sentó junto a uno de los reporteros, quien garabateaba algo en una libreta. Tras un minuto, encontró la mirada del reportero y le regaló la sonrisa menos-Malfoy posible, amigable.

—¿Esperas a un amigo? —preguntó Malfoy.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. —Cubro una historia —señaló con la cabeza la puerta que guardaba el auror—. Krum está ahí.

—¿Krum? ¿Viktor Krum? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Fue atacado. No hay muchos detalles sobre el atacante, pero a pesar de que los aurores claman que tiene una coartada, mi dinero apuesta por Harry Potter.

Malfoy asintió, de acuerdo. —Siempre me pareció que no estaba nada bien, si me preguntas. Toda la presión por ser el Niño Que Vivió y pelear contra Voldemort y eso de ser tan santurrón que da asco seguramente debe haberlo atrapado y lo debe haber roto.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a la libreta.

—Apuesto a que Potter ha estado a un pelo de kneazle de perder la cordura por años —continuó Malfoy.

Silencioso, Harry juró golpear fuerte a Malfoy a la siguiente oportunidad.

—Digamos —dijo Malfoy, en voz bastante alta—, viendo que eres un reportero, apuesto que tienes una respuesta. ¿Era el ministro de magia ese que vi pasar con una mordida de hombre lobo hace un rato?

El reportero lo miró. Todos los otros reporteros que estaban sentados cerca dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Malfoy también.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó el reportero.

—No fue nada. No debí haber dicho nada. Estoy seguro que era él, necesitarán calmar todos los chismes.

Los reporteros volaron por sus cosas y corrieron por el pasillo. Algunos fueron hacia el elevador, otros decidieron que podría ser más rápido si bajaban por las escaleras.

El corredor estuvo vacío para cuando Harry salió del armario.

—Esos pobres reporteros —dijo Malfoy—. Harry Potter sale del armario y se lo pierden.

—Cállate, Malfoy. No puedo creer que mentiste así sobre el ministro.

—No mentí. Pregunté si era el ministro el que había sido mordido. La respuesta correcta era "no".

—Todavía queda el auror.

—Déjamelo a mí también —Malfoy caminó hacia el auror y dijo— Smithers. Venimos a interrogar a Krum.

Harry se preguntó cómo sabía Malfoy el nombre del auror, pero recordó que Malfoy, a pesar de haber estado por tan poco tiempo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ya parecía saber el nombre de _todos_.

Smithers les lanzó, tanto a Malfoy como a Harry, una mirada evaluativa. —Se supone que no debo dejar entrar a nadie.

—No te preocupes, Smithers. Enviaron a Potter conmigo para mantenerme vigilado.

Una expresión confundida reinó en el rostro de Smithens. —¿Por qué harían eso?

—Porque los Malfoy se han dado a conocer por usar técnicas menos que legales para interrogar gente.

—¿Eh? —dijo Smithens.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. —Ya sabes, los Malfoy, malvados verdugos y eso —ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Smithens, continuó— ¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿La mano derecha de Voldemort?

—Oh, sí. Voldemort. He escuchado sobre él.

—¿Has _escuchado_ sobre él? —dijo Malfoy incrédulo.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos, Malfoy miró a Harry. —¿Es que _nadie_ sabe de historia contemporánea?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la cama de Krum. —Creo que está durmiendo.

—No por mucho —Malfoy pateó la cama del hospital—. ¡Krum! Despierta. El esposo al que le pusiste cuernos está aquí en busca de venganza. Prepárate para morir.

Krum despertó, vio a Harry y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, alarmados.

—¡Malfoy! —Harry lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Ves! —dijo Malfoy—. Se ha puesto tan terriblemente violento que no puede distinguir a sus amigos de sus enemigos.

—No estoy violento —le dijo Harry a Krum, quien no pareció creerle, por la forma en la que estaba alejándose tanto como le era posible en su posición.

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy. —Ahora, mira lo que has hecho. Estoy aquí para interrogarlo y tú le haces pensar que quiero matarlo.

Un corto momento de silencio siguió, luego Malfoy puso un gesto en su rostro que le hizo a Harry desear haber muerto años antes, cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

—Lo siento, pastelito, pero no pude detenerme.

Ante el tono afectuoso de Malfoy, Harry parpadeó. Krum se detuvo, a punto de caer por el borde de su cama, para girarse y mirar fijamente a Malfoy.

—Él y tu ex-esposa te lastimaron. Sé que debería estarle agradeciendo porque si no hubiera roto tu matrimonio, entonces ¿dónde estaríamos? Pero no puedo evitarlo, dulcecito. No puedo olvidar todas las noches que pasaste llorando en mi almohada, inconsolable.

Ahora Krum miraba fijamente a Harry.

—Suficiente, Malfoy.

—Todo ese tiempo que pasaste, lamentándote y maldiciendo tu destino, ahogando tus penas en cubetas de cerveza de mantequilla, que aunque tan ligero era capaz de liberar tu embriagada mente.

—Malfoy.

—Amenazando con cortar tus muñecas o saltar de un precipicio o...

—¡Malfoy!

Malfoy se detuvo, luego miró a Harry, parpadeando rápidamente. —¿Sí, dulzurita achuchable?

—Yo no conozco esa palabrrra —dijo Krum—. ¿Qué es un dulzuritachuchable?

—¡Bueno, es Harry! —dijo Malfoy, antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra— ¿No es simplemente la cosa más tierna? Tiene esos increíblemente detestables lentes, ese maravillosamente atroz cabello y esa expresión felizmente vacía cuando trata de pensar.

Krum frunció el ceño, tratando de buscarle sentido e lo que había dicho.

Harry jaló a Malfoy de su capa.

—De verdad, nalguitas de miel —murmuró Malfoy, causando que Harry lo soltara inmediatamente—, sé que me quieres todo el tiempo pero no cuando hay público —Malfoy se giró hacia Krum—. El hombre simplemente no puede quitarme las manos de encima. Y te lo debo a _ti_.

Krum miró a Harry. —¿Por eso quieres matarme?

Malfoy frunció el ceño mientras Harry jalaba una silla para sentarse cerca de la cama de Krum.

—No quiero matarte. Todo lo que quiero es escuchar tu versión del ataque.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Krum asintiera. —Como yo les dije a los otros aurrrores, yo estaba en el restaurante, Panache, y yo vi ese... —Krum formó un círculo con sus manos— ese cosa viniendo hacia nosotros, más grrrande que una snitch, más pequeño que una quaffle. Yo extendí la mano, yo lo agarré, entonces yo sentí dolor. Ellos me dijeron que eso había explotado y yo colapsado. Cuando yo desperrte, yo estaba así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Harry — Escuché que estabas herido, ¿pero dónde?

Krum parecía abatido. —Yo estoy más que herrido —dijo—. Yo estoy arrruinado.

Malfoy se adelantó. —¿Arruinado?

Krum bajó el rostro y su voz no fue más que un susurro. —Yo he perrdido mi magia. Se ha ido.

* * *

  
En cuclillas, Harry estudiaba el área afuera de Panache, el restaurante donde Krum había sido atacado. —Desearía saber dónde estaba cada uno cuando pasó.

—Se supone que ni siquiera deberíamos estar involucrados en este caso. Lo sabes. Weasley se pondrá furioso cuando sepa lo que estamos haciendo —Draco dejó de hablar por un momento y luego sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se arregló la capa y empezó a caminar al Caldero Chorreante. —Probablemente no deberíamos.

—Muy bien. Ve y arruíname la diversión.

—Esto es serio. Krum perdió su magia.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Que te roben la magia... es escalofriante.

—Sí, noté cómo brincaste lejos de Krum cuando nos contó —dijo Harry—. No creo que la pérdida de magia sea contagiosa.

Malfoy frunció el ceño mientras caminaban. —Bueno, eso explica por qué no nos entrevistaron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Puedes ser el mejor amigo de Weasley y El Niño Que Mató A Voldemort, pero había una ligera posibilidad de que pudieras ser el atacante de Krum, debimos ser interrogados bajo veritaserum. Una vez que descubrieron que la esfera esa había causado que Krum perdiera su magia, supieron que no podías haber sido tú así que ni se molestaron. Seguro que los reporteros no saben, ya que todavía te consideran sospechoso.

—Ey —dijo Harry, indignado—, pude haber hecho algo como eso.

—La persona que atacó a Krum hizo uso de mucho tiempo y planes cuidadosos con ese aparato. Tu idea de planes cuidadosos es ponerte los calcetines antes de los zapatos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Puedo planear!

Malfoy abrió la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y la sostuvo para Harry. —Absolutamente no. Toma tu carrera como ejemplo. Si pusieras algún esfuerzo de tu parte, serías el jefe de aurores, no Weasley.

—Yo no... —Harry se ruborizó y fue a ordenar. Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

—Tú no, ¿qué, Potter? —dijo Malfoy cuando se sentaron en una mesa con sus cervezas— ¿No querías ser el jefe de aurores? —Miró alrededor por si alguien estaba escuchando y luego bajó la voz —Potter, ¿me estás diciendo que _rechazaste_ la posición?

—¿Sabes lo que hacen los jefes de aurores? —replicó Harry— La mayoría del tiempo se sientan en sus escritorios pensando qué aurores deberían trabajar en qué misiones, revisan reportes, se reúnen con el ministro, ellos...

—Sé muy bien lo que hacen, Potter. ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Mi punto es: piensa en lo que _no_ hacen. No salen y resuelven casos. No tienen oportunidad de entrevistarse con magos y brujas ordinarios. No protegen a la gente. No hacen lo que yo quería hacer.

—¿Todavía estás tratando de salvar al mundo?

—Por lo menos esta vez es por elección propia.

Afortunadamente, la mesera llegó con su pescado con patatas y, cuando Malfoy habló otra vez, cambió el tema por completo y Harry lo dejó.

—Tomé mi primera cerveza aquí, ¿sabes? —dijo Malfoy.

—¿Seh?

—Sí. Fue el día que te conocí. Mi madre me encontró en la tienda de Madam Malkin después de ir a buscar esto y lo otro y esperamos hasta que papá terminó con sus asuntos en Gringotts. Declaró que como era un hombrecito en camino de ir a la escuela, era adecuado que tomáramos nuestro primer trago juntos. Mientras mamá iba a casa con nuestras compras, me trajo aquí.

Harry se sintió ligeramente envidioso. Él tenía buenos recuerdos de ese día. Hagrid había sido genial y todavía podía recordar la emoción de tener a Hedwig. Pero, sin importar cuán fantástico había sido Hagrid, no era un sustituto de sus padres.

—Nos sentamos en aquella mesa, esa de ahí —dijo Malfoy, usando una patata para señalar una mesa privada cerca de la pared. Nunca había estado aquí. Este no era el tipo de lugares que mis padres frecuentaban. Como mi padre me había sermoneado sobre la importancia de conocer a las personas correctas en la escuela, todo lo que podía pensar era que del otro lado de la pared había muggles que podían entrar en cualquier momento y tratar de quemarnos. Imaginé toda clase de cosas que podría hacer con mi nueva varita y que podrían detenerlos.

Malfoy le sonrió a Harry. —Ten en cuenta que todo lo que sabía era Lumus y Nox, los que sólo había lanzado con las varitas de mis padres y que ellos las aferraban todo el tiempo, también.

Harry, por su parte, había escuchado algo que sonaba familiar. —¿Las personas correctas? ¿No es eso lo que dijiste cuando te presentaste en el tren?

—Tenía once, Potter. ¿De dónde crees que saqué esa idea? Además, en ese tiempo mi idea de lo que eran "las personas correctas" era un poco diferente de lo que sospecharías. Mi madre me había prometido una dotación constante de chocolates. El hermano de Greg era una fuente de cigarros y Vince tenía un primo que ocasionalmente mandaba porno, el Wandplay.

Harry se rió. —Si me hubieras dicho que me darías chocolates, cigarros y revistas sucias, tal vez hubiera tomado tu mano. Me hubieras corrompido por completo.

—Un Harry Potter corrupto —murmuró Malfoy—. ¿De verdad hubiera sido tan fácil?

Tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia Harry, repentinamente serio. Su voz, que había tenido cierto ritmo cuando había contado su historia, se volvió un ronroneo. —¿Y qué necesitaría para corromperte ahora?

Harry dejó de respirar y su mirada fue capturada por la de Malfoy.

—¡Señor Potter! —gritó una voz femenina.

Girando su cabeza, Harry vio a Rita Skeeter mirándolo para abajo. Tras ella estaba su fotógrafo.

—Oh, mierda —se levantó, pero era demasiado tarde para escapar sin tirarla de un empujón, de paso. Y no es que no hubiera considerado ese método por unos segundos.

—Dígame, señor Potter, mis lectores están ansiosos por saberlo, ¿ver a Viktor Krum con sus más cercanos y más queridos le hizo perder su notable temperamento y atacarlo? ¿Y cuál fue el aparato que usó? Todos están tan misteriosos al respecto.

—Yo...

—Rita, luces tan increíble como siempre —dijo Malfoy, empujando al fotógrafo hasta que quedó al lado de Harry—. Me sorprende verte aquí.

—¿Dónde más estaría?

—Estás totalmente en lo correcto. ¿Por qué no estarías aquí? Siempre has estado más que dispuesta a darle a los otros reporteros una oportunidad de obtener historias para la primera página de El Profeta —Malfoy aprovechó la momentánea confusión de Rita para jalar a Harry y empezar a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

La confusión se fue de los ojos de Rita mientras los seguía. —Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso, querido Draco. Eso podría funcionar en alguien más, pero yo he inventado las insinuaciones e indirectas. Sé que no hay otra gran historia en otra parte.

—Ay, Rita, tu falta de fe me lastima profundamente.

Malfoy y Harry estaban acercándose a la puerta. Una vez afuera, podrían desaparecerse. —¿Mi casa? —susurró Malfoy y Harry asintió.

—Déjame conseguirte la simpatía del público —le propuso Rita a Harry—. El héroe que envejece, rechazado por su amor verdadero, se vuelve loco y ataca a su rival.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Malfoy se rió ásperamente. —Estás errando el tiro. Harry, aquí presente, tiene una coartada. Estaba con su novio.

Harry y Malfoy salieron a toda prisa por la puerta, pero Rita estaba sobre sus talones.

—¿Novio? Harry Potter no tiene novio.

—Lo tiene —dijo Malfoy—. Yo.

Juntos, Harry y Malfoy se desaparecieron.

Aún sin una entrevista con Harry, Rita tuvo su historia en primera plana, después de todo.

  
* * *

  
Harry había desarrollado un odio por llegar tarde, recientemente. Llegar incluso un minuto tarde causaba que Malfoy lo acosara con pesadeces sobre privilegios especiales dados a los mejores amigos, con sarcásticos comentarios adicionales acerca de héroes que eran derrotados por el tiempo, literal y metafóricamente. Y no ayudaba que, cuando dejaba su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, tras entrar a hurtadillas muy de noche, tres diferentes personas, con copias de El Profeta en las manos, habían querido interrogarlo sobre su relación con Malfoy.

Parte de él no podía entender cómo todos podían creer tan fácilmente que Malfoy era su novio, sólo porque estaba en el periódico. Cierto, últimamente se había llevado mucho mejor con Malfoy, más de lo que había creído posible. Cierto también que, excepto por Ron, Malfoy había sido el mejor compañero que le habían asignado. Pero eso no era decir mucho. Los compañeros anteriores de Harry habían sido unos completos imbéciles.

Mientras Harry corría por el pasillo del ministerio, echó una mirada a su reloj para ver si podría llegar a la oficina a tiempo y no notó que Thacker daba vuelta en una esquina; en consecuencia, chocó con él y los tiró a ambos al piso.

—¡Harry! —dijo Thaker— Esperaba encontrarme contigo en algún punto —le sonrió mientras se levantaba— Esto no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry.

Alcanzó la mano de Thaker y dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse, luego frunció el ceño porque Thacker no lo dejó ir inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

Asintiendo, Harry jaló ligeramente su mano, pero Thacker lo sujetaba con fuerza. —Estoy bien.

—La razón por la que te pregunto es porque estoy preocupado por ti. Específicamente, estoy preocupado por lo tuyo con Malfoy.

Harry jaló de nuevo. Su mano siguió atrapada.

—¿Qué conmigo y Malfoy?

—Nada. Es sólo que me doy cuenta de que las cosas no han funcionado bien para ti antes. Has sido lastimado. Pero... sabes que puedes encontrar alguien mejor que Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Malfoy y yo estamos bien juntos —esta vez, cuando jaló su mano, Thacker la dejó ir.

—Sí, pero tú nunca me diste una oportunidad. Sé que la jodí de mala manera y lo siento. Pero estoy seguro de que podría compensarte. Si me dejaras, claro.

—¿Matando tiempo en el pasillo, Harry? —dijo Malfoy, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado —Qué terriblemente plebeyo de tu parte, especialmente cuando tienes una oficina perfecta para matar el tiempo —se giró hacia Thacker—. Si nos disculpas, Harry y yo tenemos trabajo que _evitar_ hacer.

Harry le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a Malfoy mientras caminaban juntos hacia su oficina, dejando a Thacker tras ellos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Malfoy, extrañamente atento a la respuesta de Harry.

—Creo que quería que fuéramos compañeros de nuevo —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

  
* * *

  
—No puedo creer que ni siquiera estuviera segura de cuándo se le perdió —dijo Malfoy. Su indignación causaba que su paso fuera más rápido de lo usual, así que Harry tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el paso mientras caminaban hacia un punto donde pudieran desaparecerse.

Era un simple caso de una varita perdida. Sólo Malfoy podría ponerse así por eso.

—La escuchaste. La señora Stanley dijo que la mantenía a su lado en la cama. No es como si la hubiera puesto en un cajón y la hubiera olvidado ahí o algo.

—¿Cómo vive la gente así? —preguntó Malfoy— Ni siquiera tiene elfos domésticos.

— _Tú_ ni siquiera tienes elfos domésticos.

—Sí, pero llegará el momento en que me convertiré en Lord Malfoy. Tendré elfos domésticos y no tendré que vivir entre carencias.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No creo que mucha gente se sienta entre carencias por no tener elfos domésticos. Especialmente no la señora Stanley porque nació de muggles. Su esposo es un muggle. Su familia es toda muggle, excepto por ella. Supongo que piensa en la magia como una herramienta, no como un estilo de vida.

Malfoy se detuvo y miró a Harry fijamente. —No piensas así en la magia, ¿o sí?

—No, pero para mí fue diferente. Yo no tuve muchos nexos con el mundo muggle. No tuve amigos muggles, tuve relaciones terribles. Preferí por mucho el mundo mágico.

—Bien —dijo Malfoy y siguió caminando.

—¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien?

Malfoy lo ignoró. —Como esta es la segunda varita que se pierde en cuestión de días, me tomé la libertad de concertar una cita con Olivander esta tarde. Se ha retirado, pero cuando supo que eras tú el que querías la entrevista, se sintió feliz de cooperar.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No me gusta usar mi nombre de esa forma.

—Lo sé —dijo Malfoy, con engreimiento—. Es bueno que me tengas a mí para hacerlo por ti, ¿no?

  
* * *

  
La entrevista con Ollivander fue tan bien como Harry esperaba. En otras palabras, fue bastante mal.

Ollivander lo había recibido en la puerta de su departamento, situado no muy lejos de Diagon Alley. Cuando había visto a Malfoy, sin embargo, su felicidad se había opacado. Aunque Malfoy se había sentado en silencio y había dejado que Harry fuera el que hablara, las respuestas que recibieron fueron lacónicas.

Sí, Ollivander recordaba las varitas: acebo con corazón de cabello de veela y espino con cabello de unicornio. No, no sabía de alguna razón por la que alguien las tomaría, no había nada especial con ellas. Era tarde cuando dejaron la casa de Ollivanders. Todo les había tomado más tiempo del que debiera. Todavía estaban a veinte kilómetros del ministerio y, entre lo tarde que era y el clima frío, las calles estaban totalmente vacías. Harry había considerado regresar al Caldero Chorreante en lugar de a la oficina, pero no creía poder soportar a los reporteros o a la gente ruidosa preguntándole cosas.

—Y bien, ¿por qué crees que no le agrado? —dijo Malfoy— El hombre fue todo cortesía conmigo. Mucho más cortés conmigo como anfitrión de lo que mi familia fue cuando estuvo invitado en la nuestra.

—¿Te has disculpado con él?

—¿Con qué propósito?

Harry dejó de caminar. —No sé, tal vez _demostrar que lo sientes_.

—Cuánto nos arrepentimos, mi familia y yo, del pasado, carece de importancia —dijo Malfoy—. Hay algunas cosas para las que las disculpas no son suficientes y el perdón jamás será logrado.

—No sé de eso. Yo lo he perdonado todo.

Hubo un momento de pesado silencio que causo que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y mirara a Malfoy.

—Y esa es la razón —dijo Malfoy cuando finalmente habló— por la que nadie debería dejarte salir jamás sin un guardaespaldas.

Harry estaba por rebatir cuando Malfoy se lanzó sobre él y lo tiró al piso, cubriendo el cuerpo de Harry con el propio.

Sobre sus cabezas zumbaba una esfera brillante.

Malfoy agitó su varita hacia ella y lanzó un hechizo. La esfera quedó atrapada en un círculo de energía. Harry empujó a Malfoy, rodó por el piso y se puso de pie. La esfera había venido del norte y él corrió en esa dirección mientras lanzaba encantamientos de detección, buscando al que le había lanzado la esfera. Al dar vuelta en una esquina estuvo a tiempo para ver cómo una figura oscura desaparecía.

—Maldición —dijo, frenando y bajando su varita.

Malfoy se precipitaba por la esquina, casi chocando contra él.

—Se desapareció —dijo Harry, antes de que Malfoy pudiera preguntar.

Malfoy asintió y luego se giró para regresar. —Creo que casi te conviertes en una víctima de la cosa que le dio a Krum. La tengo en una cápsula de éxtasis mágica.

—¿Está desactivada, entonces?

—No, pero no va a explotar ni a robar nuestra magia tampoco.

—Bien. Deberíamos llevarla al Departamento de Misterios. Hacer que los expertos lo analicen para ver si pueden encontrar cómo hacerlo funcionar y revertir los efectos en Krum.

Malfoy le disparó una mirada. —Potter, _yo era_ el experto.

Regresaron al lugar donde la esfera estaba, todavía atrapada por la cápsula inmovilizadora. Sacando una bolsa de su capa y agrandándola, Malfoy puso la esfera, con trampa y todo, en ella, cuidadoso de hacerlo todo con su varita y sin tocarla él mismo. Redujo la bolsa y la regresó a su bolsillo. —Necesitamos reportar que te atacaron y entregar esto, aunque dios sabe lo que esos idiotas que todavía trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios harán con ella. Seguramente, la pondrán en un estante y esperarán a que aparezca la información.

—Oh —dijo Harry, lentamente—. Podrías llevarla contigo a casa y trabajar en ella tú mismo.

Malfoy lo miró, sorprendido. —¿Me estás diciendo que deberíamos mentir y decir que no la tenemos?

—No, _no_ estoy diciendo que deberíamos mentir. Estoy diciendo que no reportemos el incidente.

—¿No reportarlo? ¡Eso es absurdo! Alguien te atacó, Potter. Probablemente lo intentarán de nuevo. Los aurores necesitan saber que estás en peligro.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—¡Ja! Si no hubiera estado aquí, te hubiera dado. Además de que tu vida está en peligro, si no le decimos al departamento de aurores, podríamos estar escondiéndoles información que pudiera ayudarles a resolver el caso.

—Si quieres reportar el ataque está bien. Tú ganas. Le diremos a Ron que vimos la esfera volando hacia mí. Pero entonces diré que voló lejos. Tú mismo dijiste que eres el experto en cosas mágicas raras. Será más productivo si nos la quedamos para que la examines.

Malfoy pensó en ello por un momento, antes de asentir. —Pero te harás responsable de la mentira si nos explota en la cara.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry. Miró al bolsillo donde Malfoy había metido la esfera—. Pero asegúrate de que esa cosa no explote en la tuya.

 

 

  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


Gracias por los comentarios a la traducción. Los comentarios a la historia Lore los comentará con la autora :)

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



	4. The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Capítulo 4 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Lamento el retraso. Tuve un año fatal, lleno de mala salud, problemas y fracasos. Espero recuperarme, y aquí está esto ;)

  


  


 

 

—Quiero que te quedes en Grimmauld Place —le dijo Ron a Harry.

Harry suspiró. Cada vez que Harry había sido atacado desde la derrota de Voldemort, Ron estaba seguro que los perpetradores eran mortífagos supervivientes y siempre entraba en pánico. Ocasionalmente, estaba en lo cierto. También hubo una vez, años antes de que Harry se casara con Ginny, cuando había sido Romilda Vane fingiendo que era un mortífago. Claro que los mortífagos no tendían a usar túnicas ceñidas al cuerpo ni a quejarse de que las capuchas arruinaban sus peinados.

—Grimmauld Place es tuyo, después de todo —continuó Ron.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No, no lo es. Te lo regalé, a ti y a Hermione, el día que se casaron.

—Y lo rechazamos, por lo que tu nombre todavía está en las escrituras.

—Aún si fuera mío, no puedo estar ahí. Piénsalo, Ron. Pronto va a ser Navidad. ¿Quién viene a quedarse cada que es Navidad?

—Mis padres, Bill y Fleur, Percy y Angelina, la familia de Charlie, si logra llegar. Los hijos de todos, claro. George viene ese día y Ginny y tú se... —Ron se detuvo— Es eso, ¿no? Con todos los Weasley, no crees sentirte bienvenido.

—Es la misma razón por la que me mudé al Caldero en lugar de mudarme contigo después de que Ginny y yo nos separamos. Sería vergonzoso —Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Ron—. Los amo a todos, pero son la familia de Ginny.

—Pero... no está bien. Especialmente porque es tu casa, no nuestra. Hablaré con Hermione y con mis padres. Mamá y papá pueden pasar la cena de Navidad en la Madriguera. Hermione y yo nos quedaremos en la ciudad y pasaremos la Navidad contigo.

—Tus padres no tienen suficiente espacio en la Madriguera; y el corazón de Molly se rompería si no puede cenar con toda la familia.

—Mi madre lo superará. Quiero que estés en un lugar seguro.

Ron no iba a ceder a menos que Harry diera con otra razón para no mudarse. Así que... Harry dio con otra razón.

—Estaré en un lugar seguro. Voy a mudarme con Malfoy.

—¿Te vas a qué? ¿No es eso muy rápido? No hace mucho, lo odiabas.

—Sólo porque tú y Hermione avanzaron en su relación a pasos de tortuga, no significa que todos funcionemos de esa forma.

—Sí, pero... — Ron se tragó todas sus objeciones, las cuales no debieron estar de acuerdo con eso porque de pronto pareció enfermo— Es tu vida, supongo. Pero, aún así voy a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerte seguro.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar qué quería decir con eso, Ron llamó a su secretaría y mandó llamar a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar con Malfoy? —preguntó Harry— Lo que haga con mi vida privada es mi asunto.

—Sí, pero has sido atacado. Como jefe de los aurores, y por lo tanto jefe tuyo, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que estés protegido.

Malfoy entró, dudó brevemente antes de ver que Harry ya estaba ahí y se sentó:

  
—¿Qué quieres?

Ron suspiró.

  
—¿Te molestaría mostrar una pizca de respeto?

—En realidad, sí. Me molestaría bastante.

—¿Necesito recordarte que sostengo tu carrera en mis manos?

—Ew. Un Weasley sostiene mi carrera. Me siento violado.

Antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo que Malfoy pudiera lamentar, Harry decidió interrumpir.

  
—No estoy seguro de para qué quieres hablar con Malfoy, de todas formas.

—Si vas a estar viviendo con él, entonces quiero saber qué medidas de seguridad hay en su casa.

Malfoy miró rápidamente hacia Harry cuando Ron dijo "viviendo con él". Harry evitó su mirada igual de rápido.

—Y también me gustaría enviar a un par de especialistas a tu casa para ver si pueden mejorar cualquier hechizo de protección que tenga —se giró hacia Malfoy—. A menos que tengas alguna objeción.

—Ya que todo esto se hará porque Harry va a _vivir conmigo_ y ya que deseo tanto que Harry esté protegido mientras _viva conmigo_ , supongo que estará bien.

Ron asintió.

  
—Tal vez también quieras pensar en tener un guardián secreto. Como tu jefe, debería saber a quién eliges.

—Hermione —dijo Harry.

—Pansy —dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Harry como Ron voltearon hacia Malfoy.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó Harry.

—Parkinson, ¿la "vamos a entregarlo a Voldemort" Parkinson? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí —declaró Malfoy con firmeza—. En primer lugar, nadie sospecharía que ella es el guardián del secreto.

—Eso seguro —resopló Ron.

—En segundo lugar: Granger podría ser persuadida a revelar la información para salvar a sus hijos, a Weasley aquí presente o a muchos otros, justificando tal acto al asumir que Harry podría lidiar con un ataque. La mayoría de Gryffindors haría lo mismo. Pansy no tiene vínculos tan cercanos, la mayoría de sus relaciones están o en Azkabán o en el extranjero como ella.

—Deja de llamar a mi esposa Granger. No ha sido Granger por años. ¿Y Parkinson siquiera necesitaría persuasión para hablar? Si se le acercaran, lo vendería en un segundo.

—No en un segundo. Calculo que tomaría largas negociaciones; Pansy vería la información como algo extraordinariamente explotable. Su precio sería verdaderamente prodigioso. Pocos serían capaces de cumplir con sus demandas y nunca les daría la información si no lo hicieran.

—Me sentiría mejor si no confiaramos en la ambición de alguien para mantener a Harry seguro —dijo Ron a Malfoy—. ¿Hay alguien más?

—Mi madre, supongo —Malfoy alzo una mano cuando Ron empezó a objetar—. La mujer traicionó a Voldemort por mí. Nunca le diría a nadie.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Narcisa —dijo Harry.

Los planes se hicieron y tras hora y media, Harry se encontró caminando de regreso a su oficina con Malfoy a su lado.

—Así que, ¿ahora vamos a vivir juntos, Potter? —dijo.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

  
—Lo siento. Ron me estaba presionando para quedarme con él y con Hermione, así que le mentí. No sabía que se haría todo este lío. Si quieres salir de él, dilo y regresaré a confesar la verdad.

Malfoy desdeñó la oferta agitando su mano.

  
—No te molestes. Estarás seguro y eso es lo importante. Pero, en el futuro, si decides que nos vamos a casar me gustaría saberlo por adelantado. Después de todo, las túnicas apropiadas tienen que ser ordenadas con meses de anticipación.

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró Harry.

—Y me amas por eso.

Harry no respondió, principalmente porque empezaba a temer que Malfoy estuviera en lo correcto.

  
* * *

  
Harry entró en la oficina al día siguiente, casi a las once. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir una palabra, Harry habló:

—Ni empieces. Te dije que me iba a reunir con Ginny hoy. Resolvimos el asunto de la casa y la custodia de los niños. Este año ella los tendrá para Navidad y yo para Año nuevo y vamos a dividir el verano.

—Bienvenido a las alegrías del divorcio —dijo Malfoy, alzando su taza de café—. Yo no tengo a Scoripus para la Navidad, tampoco. Espero que el resto de las negociaciones hayan ido bien. Las mías estuvieron llenas de ajustes de cuentas, puñetazos, amenazas de asesinato y maldiciones lanzadas frenéticamente... hasta que mi abogado amenazó con renunciar si no me callaba. Como sea, Astoria y yo nos llevamos extremadamente bien, siempre y cuando no nos veamos.

¿ _Astoria_? se preguntó Harry, pero se negó a expresarlo en voz alta.

—Nuestra reunión fue bastante tranquila. Todavía está preocupada por Krum, así que probablemente eso hizo las cosas más fáciles. Y también le dije que estaré viviendo contigo —Harry sacudió la cabeza al recordar—. No entiendo a Ginny. Nunca le has agradado. Te odió, junto con el resto de tu familia.

—Es chistoso cómo algunas personas no pueden superar que sus mentes hayan sido controladas y que su vida casi se haya perdido a los once —murmuró Draco.

—Pero, ella no parecía molesta de que estuviéramos juntos. Cosa que no estamos —se apresuró a decir Harry—. No hubo conmoción ni indignación. No hubo sorpresa alguna en que estuviera viendo a un hombre.

—Hmm... ¿cómo era tu vida sexual con ella, Potter?

Harry levantó el pisapapeles de su escritorio y se lo tiró por la cabeza a Malfoy. Malfoy lo atrapó en el aire como si de una snitch se tratara.

  
—Estaba bien, imbécil.

—¿No confundiste el lugar donde debían ir las cosas?

Harry echó un vistazo por su escritorio, buscando algo más que pudiera aventar. Su mano dudó un momento con su Premio al Servicio como Auror (veinte años), decidió que no lo aventaría y en lugar de eso miró bastante mal a Malfoy.

  
— Tenemos tres hijos, Malfoy. Creo que esa es prueba suficiente de que lo estábamos haciendo bien.

—Cierto —dijo Malfoy, lanzando el pisapapeles de Harry al aire para luego atraparlo otra vea—. Es fácil descifrar por qué a ella no parece importarle que estés con un hombre. Ginevra Weasley está complacida, porque perderla obviamente te ha vuelto gay.

  
—¿Qué?

—Sí—dijo Malfoy, melodramáticamente—. Su partida te ha causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento que has decidido que nunca querrás otra mujer en tu vida. En tu desesperación, porque todavía tienes necesidades y urgencias que no puedes controlar, has girado el rostro a la parte masculina de la población, esperando que tal vez al ahogarte en los placeres del sexo gay seas capaz algún día de dejar atrás la agonía que causó su pérdida. Qué mal que nunca funcionará, porque ella era tu amor verdadero y morirás amargado y solo con su nombre en tus labios.

Harry miró fijamente a Malfoy por un momento, antes de soltar una carcajada:

—¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que está pensando?

Malfoy sonrió.

—Si ella muere primero, las cosas serán diferentes. Le construirás un mausoleo. Cuando ese glorioso monumento a tu amor perdido esté terminado, sabrás que el trabajo de tu vida está terminado y entonces te suicidarás en su tumba, usando la espada de Gryffindor muy probablemente.

—No soy del tipo de personas que se suicida.

Malfoy dejó de jugar con el pisapapeles y se giró para mirar a Harry.

  
—Eso no es lo que las historias sobre la guerra cuentan.

La diversión se fue del rostro de Harry.

  
—Eso fue diferente —murmuró—. No cuenta. No tenía otra opción.

—Realmente sabes por qué funcionó y por qué lograste derrotar a Voldemort, ¿cierto?

—Claro. Fue el amor. Por el amor por...

—No eso —dijo Malfoy, desdeñando la explicación de Harry—. La razón por la que funcionó fue porque Volemort era un Slytherin y ningún Slytherin esperaría jamás que alguien ejecutara un truco tan estúpido y suicida como ese.

Harry miró a Draco.

—¿Un truco estúpido y suicida? —repitió.

—Sí, fue un acto puramente griffindoresco, por eso Voldemort no sospechó ni se preparó para él.

—Un truco estúpido y suicida —dijo Harry otra vez—.—¿Sabes? Creo que me perdí de esa descripción en particular cuando me estaban premiando con todas esas medallas por salvar al mundo.

—Eso es porque eran otros Gryffindor los que te premiaban. Si Snape hubiera vivido, hubiera dicho un par de cosas al respecto.

—Snape estaba consciente de la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Eso no lo hubiera detenido de lanzar críticas mordaces.

—Eso no significa nada. Snape podía hacer críticas mordaces hasta porque respiraba.

—Eso es porque respiras tan _mal_ —dijo Malfoy, justo antes de hundirse en su silla cuando el Premio al Servicio como Auror voló por la habitación hacia él.

  
* * *

  
—Es una epidemia —dijo Malfoy, cuando regresaban al ministerio.

—Es sólo el tercer caso —respondió Harry.

—Como dije, es una epidemia. Ahora mismo son varitas que fueron dejadas en bolsillos o sobre mesas. La próxima vez serán robadas directamente de las manos de las personas. Es una fortuna que todas las víctimas son completamente capaces de vivir como muggles hasta que las reemplacen. Conozco algunos magos que morirían de hambre.

—¿Como tú? —preguntó Harry.

— Soy bastante capaz de alimentarme por mí mismo —como Harry lo miró con incredulidad, Malfoy continuó—: Dale a un mago sin varita un pescado y comerá por un día. Enséñale las intrincadas funciones de los móviles, el dinero muggle y las maravillas de la comida para llevar y puede tener pescado con papas cualquier día de la semana. Es como tener elfos domésticos, sólo que más lento —suspiró —. Extraño tener elfos domésticos.

—No encuentro cómo es eso posible. Tratas a todos los demás como elfos domésticos.

—Cierto —dijo Malfoy, tras considerarlo un momento.

  
* * *

  
—¿Abriste la esfera? —le preguntó a Malfoy después cuando estaban terminando sus reportes.

—Todavía no. El saber que podría explotar y robarse mi magia lo hace un poco delicado. Además, tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir.

—¿Asuntos más importantes que el hecho de que Krum haya sido convertido en Squib y yo haya sido atacado por la misma persona?

—Sí. Mis padres quieren conocerte.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

  
—Ya conozco a tus padres. Y no fue bonito.

—No, como mi novio no los has conocido.

—No soy realmente tu novio.

—Ellos creen que lo eres.

—Pero tu padre me odia. Yo lo envié a Azkaban.

—Mi madre salvó tu vida.

—No importa. También me odia.

—Mi madre ha estado insistiendo. Está usando como palanca el hecho de que le pedí que fuera el guardián del secreto. Me he tomado la libertad de aceptar por ti.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo Harry, rápidamente.

Malfoy cruzó los brazos.

—¿Ocupado haciendo qué?

—Ocupado escondiéndome de los Malfoy.

—Potter, ¿le tienes miedo a mis padres?

—¡Sí! Bueno, a ellos y a la idea de una cena formal con ellos.

—Has estado en cenas formales en el ministerio antes y te he visto comer. Aunque tus modales no son realmente excepcionales, tampoco son para horrorizarse.

—Pero no tenía a tus padres mirándome fijamente mientras comía.

—Lo harás bien.

“Tal vez”, pensó Harry, si hubiera tiempo suficiente, podría practicar sus modales en la mesa. Tal vez tomar algunas lecciones de porte. Comprar una túnica nueva... Crearse una falsa identidad y escapar a Sudamérica.

—¿Cuándo es la cena?

—Hoy.

—¿¡Hoy!? —chilló Harry, luego se sintió avergonzado por haber hecho tal sonido— No puedo hacerlo hoy.

—¿Por qué no?

—P-porque me voy a mudar a tu casa.

—Potter, tienes un baúl en el Caldero Chorreante. Un baúl. De alguna forma, creo que lograrás mudarte y cenar con mis padres.

—Tus padres van a matarme —gimió Harry.

—Eso es un disparate, Potter —dijo Malfoy—. ¿No aprendiste nada de la guerra? No matamos a los que odiamos. Simplemente los encarcelamos en una celda.

De alguna manera, eso no hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor.

  
* * *

  
Malfoy había estado en lo correcto. A Harry no le había tomado mucho mudarse del Caldero Chorreante a la habitación que usualmente usaba Scorpius en el departamento de Draco.

—Ahora —dijo Malfoy, abriendo el baúl de Harry—, veamos qué tienes que pueda ser apropiado para usar en mi casa.

—Deja de meter mano en mis cosas, Malfoy.

—Draco —fue la respuesta amortiguada—. Tienes que llamarme Draco enfrente de mis padres, así que tal vez sea mejor que te acostumbres —Sacó la cabeza del baúl sosteniendo una camiseta naranja con dos dedos—. Por favor, dime que esto es un harapo que la mucama del Caldero Chorreante dejó en tu habitación por error.

—Puedes tirarlo si quieres —dijo Harry, probando la cama para ver si era tan buena como la de la habitación de Draco—. Me aprieta el pecho y está bastante raída. Sólo la uso cuando estoy haciendo ejercicio o perdiendo el tiempo en el jardín.

Malfoy miró la camiseta otra vez y la regresó al baúl de Harry.

—Tal vez tenga posibilidades, después de todo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Malfoy era tan raro. Harry le daba una justificación para tirar la camiseta y entonces, por supuesto, Malfoy decidía guardarla, sólo para llevarle la contraria.

—Usa esta túnica verde —dijo Malfoy, girándose hacia Harry y lanzando dicha túnica a los pies de la cama—. Y también creo que deberíamos discutir sobre demostraciones de afecto para mostrarles a mis padres cómo nos sentimos por el otro.

Harry se tensó.

—¿Demostraciones de afecto? ¿Hablas de besos y abrazos y cosas?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que debemos besarnos frente a ellos para hacerles pensar que somos una pareja? —Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Harry fueron atraídos hacia la boca de Malfoy.

—Creo que _no_ deberíamos hacerlo. Sin besos, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Serían torpes y mis padres, que son bastante astutos, se darían cuenta de la verdad.

Harry trató de no hacerle caso a la decepción que corrió por su cuerpo.

—Bien. Sin besos.

—Pero podrás, si lo deseas, sostener mi mano.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Harry, con la voz llena de sarcasmo— ¿Puedo?

—Tendrás que saber que no le permito a cualquiera tomar mi mano —Malfoy se dirigió hacia la puerta de la recámara—. Es mejor que te vistas. Mis padres, estoy seguro, están esperando tu llegada con ansiedad.

Harry se preguntó si Lucius habría ordenado preparar su celda con anticipación.

  
* * *

  
Al sentarse en el sillón de los Malfoy, en la formal sala de los Malfoy, tras una comida de siete entradas mientras Narcisa hacía una dolorosamente educada conversación y Lucius lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el asiento principal de la mesa, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había preocupado por las cosas equivocadas.

Se había preocupado por su ropa, sus modales, perder el control si Lucius lo aguijoneaba para luego tener toda una tarde de intercambio de imperdonables. No le había dedicado ni medio pensamiento a la cosa que estaba volviéndose lo más difícil de soportar.

La mano de Malfoy.

No, sería la mano de Draco. Tal vez si usaba el nombre de Draco en su cabeza sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta sin equivocarse.

Tras el tercer incidente de ese tipo, mientras tomaban unos cócteles tras la cena, Draco había sugerido que la guerra había causado que Harry se volviera tartamudo. Los Malfoy mayores habían lucido un poco sorprendidos, aunque Narcisa había murmurado su más sentido pésame. Harry, mientras tanto, se había mantenido calmado al imaginar una variedad de formas de vengarse de Draco.

Unos cuantos incidentes conversacionales ocurrieron también, como cuando Harry dijo que habían redecorado desde que había estado ahí. Cada incidente causó que la revancha que planeaba contra Draco se hiciera más y más violenta. Entonces Draco había tomado su mano y todos los pensamientos de revancha se habían ido brincoteando y tarareando una cancioncita feliz.

Draco no solamente tomaba la mano de Harry. La apretaba. La toqueteaba. Acariciaba la palma con su pulgar de una manera que hacía que la sangre de Harry corriera rápidamente hacia otras partes de su cuerpo que querían ser apretadas, toqueteadas y acariciadas.

Harry había desenredado sus manos y había pensado los pensamientos más poco sensuales. Así que, para cuando se levantó para ir al comedor, su túnica se sentía relativamente holgada.

Los elfos domésticos fueron eficientes y casi no hubo tregua entre las entradas, así que Harry pudo mantener su mano segura y alejada de Draco. Pero entonces terminaron y pasaron a la sala y Draco se sentó al lado de Harry en el sofá. Ahora Harry tenía que lidiar, no sólo con la sensación de tener la mano de Draco entre la suya, sino también con la manera en que Draco descansaba casualmente sus manos unidas en su muslo (el mismo muslo que estaba pegado al de Harry), y con el calor que emanaba de las capas de tela y que hacía que Harry sintiera que iba a tener fiebre.

La mano de Draco no era la suave y aristocrática mano que Harry hubiera pensado que tenía. Cierto, las uñas estaban cortadas limpiamente y brillosas, pero la mano era ligeramente más grande que la de Harry. Callos similares, nacidos por sostener las varitas, marcaban las palmas de sus manos, al igual que aquellos nacidos de montar escobas, lo que hizo que Harry se preguntara si Draco todavía jugaba algún ocasional partido de quidditch.

Y si Draco no paraba de acariciar la sensible piel de la palma de Harry, él iba a volverse loco.

Hacía que el flujo de la conversación fuera torpe. No fue sino hasta que escuchó "señor Potter" que alzó la vista.

—¿Disculpe? —le dijo a Narcisa, quien era la que había estado hablando.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa que pareció un poco forzada.

—Le decía a Draco lo encantador que era el tío abuelo Charlus. Siempre fue uno de mis familiares favoritos —ante la mirada confundida de Harry, agregó—mi tía abuela Dorotea y tu abuelo Charlus estaban casados.

Harry miró a Draco.

—¿Sabías eso?

—Sí, pero no entres en pánico. Es una relación lo suficientemente lejana como para que los hijos que tengamos sean perfectamente normales.

Lucius, que había estado sorbiendo un coñac tras la cena, se ahogó. Limpiando su boca con un pañuelo, le envió a Draco una mirada severa:

—Eso fue de muy mal gusto.

—Sí, padre —dijo Draco, sin parecer ni remotamente afectado por la reprimenda.

—Heredé un cuadro de mi abuelo, sus hermanas y sus cónyuges —Narcisa se giró hacia Lucius—. ¿Dónde los colocamos? ¿Recuerdas?

—Creo que en la galería de retratos del segundo piso, justo al final. Eran propensos a ser molestamente ruidosos.

—¿Te gustaría conocerlos? —le preguntó Narcisa a Harry.

Harry, quien nunca había conocido algún retrato de sus parientes, incluso de los distantes, se puso de pie inmediatamente:

—Me encantaría. Gracias. Deben haber conocido a mi padre, ¿no?

Narcisa se levantó y asintió.

—Estoy segura de ello. Aunque era mucha la diferencia de edades entre tu abuelo y sus hermanos, así que nunca fueron muy cercanos, pero aún así se conocieron —lo pensó por unos minutos—. Mi tío abuelo Charlus murió mucho antes de que Draco naciera, así que me temo que no te conoció.

Cuando Draco se levantó, listo para unírseles, Lucius habló:

—Draco, esperaba que pudiéramos conversar en privado. Tal vez sería mejor si el señor Potter y tu madre vieran el retrato sin ti.

La mirada de Draco fue hacia Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí está bien.

Dejando a Draco atrás, Harry siguió a Narcisa por un pasillo y luego arriba y abajo por una serie de escaleras. Tras otro pasillo, llegaron a una galería de retratos y por fin al retrato en cuestión. Las presentaciones fueron hechas y Charlus estuvo tan tremendamente encantado a conocer al "niño de James" que Pollux, Casseopeia e Irma fruncieron el ceño ante su exuberancia mientras que su esposa, Dorea, miró todo con indulgencia.

Fue con algo de desgana que Harry se despidió y los dejó para regresar a la sala.

—Gracias —dijo quedamente mientras él y Narcisa bajaban por las escaleras.

—No fue nada.

Llegaban al último peldaño de las escaleras y Harry se giró para mirarla de frente.

—Sí fue algo. Nunca conocí a mis abuelos. No los de este lado. Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de conocerlos. No sé cómo podría pagarle.

—Si deseas...

Desde la sala llegó el sonido de voces enojadas alzándose, aunque no podían entenderse las palabras. Los ojos de Narcisa parpadearon con preocupación.

—Supongo que mejor vamos a resolver eso —dijo Harry, ya caminando hacia allí.

Estaba casi en la puerta de la sala cuando ésta se abrió y Draco salió como un trueno. Al ver a Harry, Draco lo jaló, lo apretó contra él estrechamente y lo besó con fuerza.

A Harry le hubiera gustado pensar que se había quedado quieto y no había respondido. O que, por lo menos, había logrado responder el beso de Draco. Pero había hecho algo mucho peor.

Se había derretido con del beso.

No había otra forma de decirlo. La boca de Draco tocó la suya y las rodillas de Harry flaquearon. Se inclinó contra Draco, dependiendo de él para mantenerse de pie. Perdió consciencia de todo excepto de los labios de Draco, el sabor de la lengua de Draco que bailaba con la suya, el deseo de que esto siguiera y siguiera y nunca terminara.

Para el momento en que Draco se retiró, Harry estaba agitado y casi se cae. Trató de convencerse de que era por la impresión, pero sabía que eso sería una mentira.

Draco jaló la mano de Harry y la sostuvo con fuerza antes de girarse para mirar a Lucius con enfado.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que _mi novio_ y yo nos vayamos a casa.

Mientras Draco lo arrastraba hacia la entrada principal, jalando sus capas por el camino, y lo empujaba hacia un lugar donde pudieran desaparecerse, Harry logró ver un segundo el rostro de Lucius.

Extrañamente, la expresión ahí no era de enojo, sino de satisfacción.

  
* * *

  
Tan pronto como entraron al departamento de Draco, éste soltó la mano de Harry. Colgó sus capas en una silla, porque ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de ponérselas y luego fue hacia el gabinete donde guardaba el licor. Ahí se sirvió una cantidad liberal de brandy. Se lo bebió casi de un trago antes de recordar sus modales.

—¿Quieres?

—No, gracias —Harry fue hacia la silla y recogió las capas para colgarlas—. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—No.

—No me importaría. No es como si fuera a discutir contigo si me dijeras que Lucius es un bastardo.

Draco soltó una risa áspera y negó con la cabeza.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

Al terminar de colgar las capas, Harry caminó hacia Draco, quien ya se había servido un segundo vaso de brandy.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry. Se acercó más —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Draco alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry; su mirada era tan intensa que Harry se sintió abierto, desnudo. Alzó barreras de oclumancia inmediatamente, pero no sintió que las estuvieran probando con legilimancia. Como Draco siguió viéndolo, Harry se encontró conteniendo el aliento, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio que no sabía que estaba ahí y en el que caer sólo le tomaría perder el equilibrio.

Draco bajó la mirada.

—No. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

Asintiendo, Harry se encaminó a su cama, cuando la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

—Harry, ¿qué darías por obtener algo que deseas? Algo que has querido con fuerza por mucho tiempo. ¿A qué extremos llegarías? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar de ser dueño de tu pasado y de tu futuro por una pequeña oportunidad de lograr tu objetivo? ¿Renunciarías a todo lo que eres?

Harry sonrió.

—Le estás hablando a la persona que hizo un truco estúpido y suicida para derrotar a Voldemort. Ya he muerto por lograr una meta.

Draco se acercó a Harry, tan cerca que sus ropas se rozaron.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando lo hiciste? —preguntó quedamente.

—Asustado —dijo Harry, su voz era apenas un susurro, mientras recordaba—. Temeroso de que morir doliera. Pero... pero no podía no hacerlo. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Tenía que intentarlo.

Draco asimiló eso y luego respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Gracias por decirme.

Harry se giró para irse, luego vaciló. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Draco, quien lucía vulnerable, desnudo de alguna manera. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Harry se inclinó y dejó un casto beso en los labios de Draco.

—Buenas noches, Draco —dijo Harry y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Draco todavía estaba de pie en la misma posición, mirándolo.

 

 

  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


 

¿Te gusta el Drarry? ¡Visita [Drarry.com.ar](http://drarry.com.ar) !  Donde podrás discutir sobre la pareja, los fanfics, los personajes y participar en un concurso de Drabbles o en un Festival de retos :D

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



	5. The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Capítulo 5 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


**¡¡GRACIAS A SUIRIS!!**

 

  


  


Si había algo para lo que Harry era absolutamente inepto, era para comprar regalos de Navidad. Había pasado de cajas de ranas de chocolate y similares para Ron a caros licores, aunque todavía le daba libros a Hermione. Aunque comprar regalos para los niños y otros parientes había sido la responsabilidad de Ginny, él siempre había ayudado. Además, los niños eran bastante abiertos con lo que deseaban: James y Lily estaban locos por el quidditch, mientras que Albus usualmente quería un día juntos como regalo.

Ahora se enfrentaba contra el prospecto de comprar un regalo de Navidad para alguien que tenía todo lo que quería.

Harry estaba en el Callejón Diagon, preguntándose si era muy tarde para llamar a George y ver si tenía una broma particularmente desagradable que Malfoy pudiera usar contra otros, cuando una mujer pasó a su lado. Una mujer que reconoció.

—¿Señora Stanley? —llamó Harry, apresurándose para alcanzarla.

—¿Sí? —ella se giró para mirarlo mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Puedo ayudarla de alguna forma?

—No. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Me temo que tendré que buscar otra cosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella miró hacia atrás, por donde había venido, hacia la tienda de varitas de Ollivander. Ya no era de Ollivander, por supuesto. Él se había retirado años antes y la había vendido a otro fabricante de varitas llamado Duringdorm. Todos seguían llamando "Ollivander's" a la tienda, a pesar del cambio de nombre.

—Fui a buscar una varita nueva, pero ninguna funcionó.

—¿Ninguna?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—El señor Duringdorm me dio a probar por lo menos cuarenta varitas, pero apenas una chispa salió de ellas.

—Hay otros fabricantes de varitas. Tengo una amiga que ha hecho las de mis hijos. Está fuera del país en este momento, pero tal vez pueda ayudarle cuando regrese.

—No lo sé —la señora Stanley alzó la vista hacia Harry—. ¿Hay alguna pista para encontrar la otra? Aunque no la usaba mucho y nunca fui muy poderosa, estaba muy apegada a ella.

—Todavía estamos investigando. No hay muchas pistas.

—Por favor, hágame saber si la recuperan.

—Lo haremos —le aseguró Harry.

Con un extraño sentimiento de inquietud, Harry decidió visitar la tienda de varitas. Al entrar, notó inmediatamente que ya no era el empolvado lugar que recordaba de su infancia. No había una mota de polvo por ninguna parte. La tienda estaba llena de filas de anaqueles. Cada grupo de anaqueles tenía un letrero para el tipo de madera y cada anaquel tenía un letrero del tipo de núcleo.

La campana de la puerta había tintineado alegremente cuando Harry entró y un hombre bajito y sonriente salió de la trastienda para ponerse tras el mostrador. Este tenía que ser el propietario: Abel Duringdorm. Usaba un delantal blanco sobre su túnica, una camiseta y pantalones, junto con guantes blancos en las manos.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó, luego sus ojos se agrandaron —Vaya, ¡usted es el señor Potter! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor? ¿Está interesado en una varita nueva?

—No. Sólo tenía curiosidad. No he estado aquí desde que era un niño —Harry echó un vistazo alrededor, otra vez, estudiando los cambios en el lugar—. Parece que tiene las cosas organizadas.

Duringdorm asintió con entusiasmo.

—Ambiente ordenado y mente ordenada hacen una vida ordenada.

Harry parpadeó ante la actitud del hombre, luego la dejó por la paz. Ollivander había sido un poco molesto y Luna, quien había aprendido el arte de Ollivander y había hecho varitas para los hijos de todos sus amigos, nunca podría ser considerada normal.

—Una mujer estuvo aquí hace un momento. La señora Stanley.

—Sí —la expresión de Duringdorm cambió a una de compasión—. Un caso tan triste. Le dije que estaría feliz de seguir buscando para ella. Ni siquiera mi Acoplavaritas ayudó.

—¿Acoplavaritas?

—Sí —Duringdorm se agachó tras el mostrador y sacó una máquina con una base café oscura y una tapa formada por espirales de diferentes maderas, con delgadas líneas separando lo que debían ser los tipos de núcleo. En la base tenía unos discos—. Como no he tenido la experiencia que Ollivander tiene, uso el Acoplavaritas. Cuando alguien necesita una varita, colocan su mano en la madera y en los tipos de núcleo. Los discos que están en la base señalan el punto que mejor reaccione a su magia.

—Eso es muy interesante —dijo Harry. Aunque encontraba mejor el método de Ollivander. Parecía mucho más misterioso y mágico.

—¿Le gustaría probarlo, señor Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza,

—No es necesario.

—Pero, ¿no le da curiosidad saber cómo funciona? ¿No se pregunta si el viejo Ollivander lo emparejó con la varita correcta hace tantos años?

Harry miró rudamente a Duringdorm.

—Era la varita correcta.

—¿Está seguro? Pruebe el Acoplavaritas y descúbralo.

—Era la varita correcta —dijo Harry, con voz áspera—, porque era la gemela de la de Voldemort.

Duringdorm se tensó. Un momento después se relajó.

—Sí, lo había olvidado. Perdóneme.

—La verdad es que vine aquí a preguntarle sobre la racha de varitas robadas —dijo Harry, transformándose en el auror profesional para calmar la vergüenza del momento.

Unos minutos después, Harry dejó la tienda sin mayor información sobre las varitas perdidas. Sin embargo, su inquietud había aumentado.

  
* * *

  
—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —preguntó Draco tan pronto como Harry entró en la oficina.

—Fui al Callejón Diagon a hacer compras navideñas de último minuto —dijo Harry mientras se quitaba su pesada capa.

—Hice una rápida revisión del Callejón Diagon. No estabas ahí.

—Tuve que hacer otra parada —Harry se giró, sorprendido de encontrar a Draco directamente atrás de él, con el rostro sonrojado y luciendo bastante enojado.

—¿Te olvidaste de que fuiste atacado no hace mucho? ¿Que el deschavetado que te atacó está todavía ahí afuera?

—He sido atacado por gente más peligrosa.

—¡Estás a punto de ser atacado justo ahora! Estoy tan enfurecido que podría lanzarte un Crucio. ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Casi voy a pedirle ayuda a Weasley. A Weasley.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, empujando a Draco para ir a tomar asiento en su escritorio.

—Sí, deberías sentirlo. Si algo te pasara... —Draco se detuvo. Respiró profundamente y empezó de nuevo —Si algo te pasara, podría terminar emparejado con alguien como Thacker o Smithens. Deberías tener algo de consideración por mi futuro.

—Tienes razón. Sería terrible que mi muerte causara que te pusieran un compañero inadecuado.

—Lo sería — la voz de Draco estaba mucho más calmada—. Sufriría horriblemente.

Harry asintió y abrió el expediente de un nuevo caso que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—Así que... — dijo Draco— ¿me compraste un regalo?

Harry decidió hacer que Draco sufriera horriblemente ahí mismo y no respondió.

* * *

  
Harry estuvo complacido de tener el departamento para él solo. Draco se había ido, actuando despreocupadamente, lo que había hecho a Harry sospechar. Como casi era navidad, asumió que Draco intentaba comprarle su regalo furtivamente.

El timbre sonó y Harry estuvo tentado a ignorarlo. Suspirando por su tarde interrumpida, fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Narcisa Malfoy.

—Señora Malfoy.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Seguro —dijo Harry, dando un paso hacia atrás. Recogió las revistas de quidditch que había estado hojeando y le indicó que podía sentarse. Ofreció preparar el té, lo que ella declinó educadamente.

—Draco no está aquí en este momento —dijo Harry—. Puede quedarse a esperar si lo desea.

—Es a ti a quien vine a ver.

—¿A mí? —Harry trató de ocultar su pánico— ¿Por qué quería verme?

—Hay un asunto para el que encuentro que necesito tu ayuda. Como tal vez recuerdes, te he ayudado en el pasado y pensé que tal vez podrías regresarme el favor.

¿Estaba Narcisa Malfoy usando la deuda de vida que le debía? ¿Pero qué querría de él? El pensamiento aleteó por la cabeza de Harry y lo llevó a la conclusión de que tal vez quería que matara a alguien.

—Depende de cuál sea el favor, tal vez esté dispuesto a ayudar.

Narcisa asintió gravemente.

—Este favor es algo que muy probablemente no querrás hacer. Indudablemente irá contra tu naturaleza y criterio.

Oh, Dios. Sí quería que matara a alguien.

—Pero es muy importante que se haga —continuó Narcisa—. Es importante para mi familia. Usted, señor Potter, es el único en el que puedo pensar que podría lograrlo con éxito.

Quería que matara a alguien importante. ¿El ministro la había molestado recientemente?

—Creo —dijo Harry— que ha perdido su tiempo en venir aquí. Sé que le debo una deuda de vida, pero me niego a matar a nadie por usted.

Narcisa palideció.

—¿Matar a alguien? ¿Cuándo dije algo sobre matar a alguien? Aunque tanto Lucius como Draco me enfurecen constantemente, deshacerme de alguno de ellos, o de ambos, no es una opción.

—¿Lucius y Draco?

—Sí. La noche que vino a cenar, Lucius dijo algo tan mal intencionado que causó una fisura en nuestra familia. Desde esa noche, Draco se ha negado a venir a nuestra casa por alguna razón. Eso incluye su rechazo a nuestra invitación para la cena de Navidad. Estoy pidiéndole que intervenga, si pudiera. Aunque sé que usted y Lucius han tenido momentos de enemistad en el pasado, estaría agradecida si animara a Draco a buscar la paz con su padre.

Momentos de enemistad en el pasado, repitió Harry en silencio, para sí. Esa era una manera bastante loca de decirlo.

—Por favor —pidió Narcisa—. Son mi familia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry supo que, aunque Draco y Lucius creían que eran los maestros de la manipulación, ninguno podía compararse con Narcisa.

—Está bien —dijo Harry sin ánimos—. Hablaré con Draco.

—Gracias —Narcisa le regaló una sonrisa llena de triunfo—. Estoy segura de que tendrá éxito, como lo tiene la mayoría del tiempo —se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo—. Como pareja de Draco, es más que bienvenido para la cena de Navidad, por supuesto.

—Tengo otros planes —mintió Harry. Tendría que salir y hacer dichos planes rápido—. Además, no me gustaría ser un intruso en una reunión familiar.

—Pero no serías un intruso. Por supuesto, ya eres prácticamente de la familia.

Prácticamente familia de los Malfoy. Harry se preguntó si sus padres, Sirius y Remus se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas.

  
* * *

  
—¡Despierta! Es Navidad.

Harry gimió y jaló las cobijas hasta su cabeza. Tal vez Draco captaría el mensaje y se iría.

No lo hizo. Jaló las cobijas hasta que el rostro de Harry estuvo visible otra vez.

—Vamos, Potter. Quiero abrir los regalos que me dieron.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —gruñó Harry— ¿Cinco?

—No. Tengo curiosidad de ver si los otros me valoran tanto como deberían y lo han expresado apropiadamente en sus regalos.

Harry gruñó. —Voy a trabajar doble turno hoy. Esperaba dormir un poco más.

—El sueño es para los débiles y para los que no tienen regalos esperando. Vamos, Potter. Nuestro botín espera.

Harry dobló las cobijas y se rodó para salir de la cama, dándose por vencido. Medio dormido, jaló una bata de dormir y se la puso. Cuando se giró, fue para encontrar a Draco mirándolo fijamente, atónito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—No usas pijama —dijo Draco.

—Prefiero no hacerlo. Las uso si soy un invitado en la casa de alguien y a Ginny le gustaba que las usara, pero no las usé cuando vivía solo antes de casarme con Ginny. Si te sientes más cómodo, las usaré, en serio.

—No —dijo Draco, apresuradamente—. Estoy bien si duermes desnudo. No tienes que usar pijamas por mí. De verdad.

—Pero tenías una expresión tan rara.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

  
—Estaba pensando "Feliz Navidad a mí".

—Nunca había conocido a nadie tan emocionado con los regalos — dijo Harry.

  
* * *

  
Draco, amablemente, permitió que Harry preparara una jarra de café y entonces lo molestó cada treinta segundos para preguntar si ya estaba listo. Finalmente, se sentaron al lado de la chimenea y empezaron a buscar entre los regalos que habían sido entregados por ella. La pila de Draco era gigante, pero Harry se sintió complacido al ver que él tenía varios paquetes de sus amigos e hijos. Su pila estaba dominada por una caja, adornada de forma adorable, de los padres de Draco y una igualmente adornada caja de Draco.

—Yo primero —dijo Draco, jalando la pesada y tintineante caja que Harry había adornado con todo su esfuerzo. Abrió la caja y entonces arqueó una ceja hacia Harry. —¿Me regalas dinero?

—Son mil cuatro galeones, pero eso es sólo parte del regalo. Y la otra parte del regalo, más bien la tomarás "prestada" por un año.

—Me estás prestando mi regalo —dijo Draco lentamente, tratando de entender.

—Como estoy dando una explicación genial, creo que es mejor mostrarte —Harry se levantó y abrió el clóset de las escobas—. Ya puedes entrar.

Del clóset emergió, con ojos y orejas grandes, un joven elfo.

Draco se volteó para mirar a Harry.

—¿Me estás regalando un elfo doméstico? Granger te va a matar. No, ya caigo. En realidad me estás dando material para chantajearte porque si le digo a Granger te matará.

—Te estoy alquilando al elfo doméstico. Este es el hijo de Kreacher. Aunque siempre ha vivido y trabajado en Hogwarts, me considera su familia. No quería que le pagara, pero negocié con él que yo, bueno tú, le pagarías dos galeones a la semana por un año. Para eso son los galeones. Usé un hechizo para crearle una habitación tras el clóset.

—¿Tengo un elfo doméstico? —dijo Draco, empezando a emocionarse— ¿Alguien que limpiará por mi? ¿Alguien que me hará la comida? ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda culpar si no encuentro el libro que estoy leyendo?

—Sin golpearlo —advirtió Harry.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó rápidamente—. ¡Tengo un elfo doméstico! —repitió felizmente. Draco le sonrió a la pequeña criatura— Creo que nos vamos a llevar espléndidamente. Seré tu amo y te daré órdenes. Tú serás mi sirviente y harás lo que yo te diga. Es el arreglo perfecto... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Espera! —dijo Harry, esperando un minuto para explicarle las cosas a Draco. No lo logró.

—Yo ser Kinky —proclamó el elfo doméstico con orgullo.

—¿Eres Kinky? —Draco parpadeó. ¿Kinky, o sea pervertido?

—Sí. Kinky estará en la cocina, preparándole el desayuno al amo Draco.

Cuando el elfo doméstico dejó la habitación, Harry se preparó para la explosión de Draco, abrazándose. Cuando logró mirar, Draco le lanzaba una sonrisita.

—Te debo reconocer eso. Sí que das regalos únicos. Nadie me había dado un elfo kinky para Navidad. ¿Estás consciente de lo que significa su nombre, no?

—¡No ha sido a propósito! Kreacher se casó con Winky, que era la elfina de Crouch. Su demostración de lealtad a su familia durante la Batalla de Hogwarts hizo que ella se enamorara de él. Kreacher y Winky hacen "Kinky" y le pusieron Kinky.

—¿Le pusieron Kinky? ¿No sería "se pusieron kinkys"? Qué vergüenza, Potter, especulando sobre la vida sexual de los elfos domésticos.

—Oh, cállate.

—¿Debería llamarlo Perver? Nah, creo que me gusta así, Kinky. Tiene más estilo —dijo Draco.

Harry gimió. Si tenía que escuchar bromas “perver” por los siguientes doce meses, se iba a volver loco.

—Tal vez debería abrir mi regalo ahora —dijo Harry, esperando ponerle fin a toda la plática tan "Kinky". Abriendo una caja envuelta extravagantemente, Harry encontró dentro una de las bolsas que Draco parecía sacar constantemente de su bolsillo.

—Esta será útil —dijo Harry.

—Tu regalo está en la bolsa, idiota. Lo hice pequeño.

—Ah.

Harry abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella un gran retrato en el que estaba pintada una mujer de edad, tomando la siesta. Miró a Draco en busca de explicación.

En lugar de responder, Draco se inclinó y dio unos golpecitos sobre la pintura.

  
—¿Madam?

La mujer parpadeó, luego miró a Draco con ojos amables.

  
—Vaya, hola. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente. Madam, tengo a alguien aquí que desea conocerla. Este es Harry Potter. Su nieto.

El rostro de la mujer brilló:

  
—¿Mi nieto? ¡Qué fortuna!

Harry, mientras tanto, casi no podía respirar.

—Harry —dijo Draco—. Me gustaría presentarte a Adelaide McMillan Potter.

—Madam —dijo Harry, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Madam? —cuestionó ella— Permíteme insistir en que debes llamarme abuela.

Draco se levantó de su silla.

  
—Si me disculpan, iré a ver a Kinky con las cosas de la cocina.

Harry asintió. Tendría que agradecerle a Draco más tarde, tanto por el regalo como por dejarlo a solas por un rato.

Después de que Draco se fuera, su abuela susurró con cierto disgusto:

  
—¿Acaba de decir que va a ver cosas pervertidas en la cocina?

* * *

—¿Tuvieron una buena navidad? —preguntó Ron a Harry y Draco— Los tres estaban en una reunión para revisar el progreso, o la falta de éste, en varios casos.

—Estuvo bien —dijo Harry. Se había mantenido ocupado, trabajando dos turnos para no tener que pensar en cuánto extrañaba a sus hijos. Aunque les había hablado por la chimenea y los había escuchado hablar sobre regalos y demás, después, se había sentido incluso más solo que antes.

Malfoy se había presentado al inicio del segundo turno de Harry, porque se había ofrecido como voluntario para ello él mismo. Parecía bien, casi feliz de estar ahí, así que Harry asumió que no había habido problemas en la cena de Navidad con sus padres.

—Los turnos de Navidad estuvieron relativamente tranquilos —le dijo Harry a Ron—. Hubo algunos incidentes de ebrios en público y una pelea familiar que se puso fea.

—Yo me la pasé en grande en Navidad —dijo Draco—. Especialmente disfruté el regalo que me dio Harry: Kinky, completamente en vivo y en directo, para Navidad.

Ron tosió.

  
—Demasiada información.

—¡No es lo que parece! —protestó Harry.

—Harry, estoy tratando de ser un buen amigo contigo —dijo Ron—. Pero también soy tu jefe y te pido que dejes esas cosas fuera de la oficina. Por favor.

Harry asintió de mala gana.

—Hubo un elfo doméstico involucrado —señaló Draco alegremente.

—¡Agr! —exclamó Ron, poniéndose las manos sobre las orejas.

Draco le sonrió a Harry.

  
—Me pregunto a quién más le puedo decir sobre tu regalo.

  
* * *

  
—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Harry a Draco cuando éste entró en la cocina, tres horas después de lo normal. En un corto tiempo, se acostumbró a que Draco estuviera cerca, pero durante los últimos días había estado desaparecido. Esa noche, Draco había dejado la oficina, pero no había regresado a casa. Harry se comió lo que Kinky le había preparado y pasó la mayor parte de la tarde solo, leyendo con una taza de té.

—Sigo trabajando para abrir la HERMNIA —dijo Draco, mientras abría a jalones una lata llena de bizcochos que había preparado Kinky. Sacó dos y luego miró a Harry—. ¿Quieres uno? —Harry sacudió la cabeza, así que Draco puso la lata en su lugar.

—¿Hernia? —preguntó Harry.

—No, HERMNIA. Horrible Esfera Roba Magia No Identificada Actualmente: HERMNIA.

—Por lo menos es mejor que "Peddo". No planeas hacer insignias, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé. ¿Debería? Me gustan las insignias. Todavía tengo la de "Potter apesta" por algún lado —dijo Draco, antes de morder un bizcocho—. ¿Qué tal te suena "Erradiquemos las Hermnias"?

—Ahórratelo, por favor —respondió Harry, provocándole una sonrisa a Draco.

—He hecho más débil el hechizo que la mantenía congelada para poder empezar a abrirla sin que se escape nada de su magia.

—Eso es bueno.

Draco se sentó al borde de la mesa y echó un vistazo a la publicidad que Harry había dejado ahí.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Al parecer, una pérdida de tiempo. Pensé en hacer un pequeño viaje con James, Albus y Lily. Hablé con Ginny y, con todo lo que ha pasado con Krum, prefiere que los niños estén cerca, así que el viaje queda fuera. El problema es que... no sé qué voy a hacer con ellos. Tal vez van a tener que quedarse con ella todo el tiempo.

—Pueden quedarse con nosotros. Scorpius regresará de Francia y se quedará también. Seremos tantos que podremos pretender que somos Weasleys.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de estar aquí, digo, no lo de los Weasleys. Este lugar es muy pequeño.

—Me malinterpretaste. Scorpius y yo pasamos las vacaciones juntos en la mansión.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon antes de que sacudiera la cabeza con energía.

—¡No! No. No voy a pasar varios días con tus padres. ¿Y qué hay de mis hijos? Lucius probablemente hará comentarios hirientes sobre ellos, siendo mestizos, media sangre...

—Tres cuartos de sangre —corrigió Draco, luego puso los ojos en blanco cuando Harry lo miró con enfado.

—No va a pasar.

—Hay mucho espacio en la mansión. Mis padres han sido perfectamente correctos las veces que Albus ha pasado en la mansión. No veo cuál es el problema.

—Si no ves cuál es el problema —escupió Harry— entonces tal vez tú eres el problema.

—Oh —dijo Draco—. Ahora entiendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, no muy seguro con el repentino cambio de actitud de Draco— ¿Qué entiendes?

—No quieres que tus hijos estén cerca de mí. Estás avergonzado de que sea tu novio.

Harry se inclinó sobre Draco.

  
—Sólo voy a decir esto una vez —dijo, con calma— así que quiero que escuches cuidadosamente. Me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

  
—Draco—dijo, con la mandíbula apretada —, NO eres mi novio.

La sonrisa de Draco fue casi malvada.

  
—Ya sé, pero todos los demás piensan que lo soy y si no pasas esa semana conmigo pensarán que me estás ocultando de tus hijos, avergonzado de nuestro amor.

Harry se jaló el cabello.

—Vamos, Potter. Pasa unos cuantos días con nuestros hijos en la mansión. Es un lugar enorme.

—No puedo pensar en nada peor que pasar mis pocos días libres en tu mansión con nuestros hijos y tus padres.

—Podrías pasar ese mismo tiempo con tus hijos en la misma casa que tu ex-esposa y un Krum privado de magia. Podrías dormir en el sofá mientras esos dos se besuquean en tu ama.

Harry miró a Draco.

  
—Generalmente, cuando alguien dice que no puede pensar en nada peor, la gente no da sugerencias.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Es mi culpa ser tan implacablemente servicial? ¿Y bien? ¿Debería enviarles una lechuza a mis padres para avisarles que preparen el ala este?

—Mátame.

—Cuidado, Potter. El implacablemente servicial está aquí.

—Sí —Harry puso ocultó el rostro tras sus manos—. Envíales esa lechuza a tus padres —dijo, con la voz apagada.

  
* * *

  
—Esto no va a funcionar —dijo Harry, cuando él y Draco tomaron el elevador al atrio del ministerio. Ginny tenía que encontrarse con ellos ahí, con los niños. La ex-esposa de Malfoy iba a dejar a Scorpius también.

—Va a ser justo como en la película muggle que vi —dijo Draco.

—¿Adivina quién viene a cenar?

—¿Invitaste a alguien a cenar?

—No —dijo Harry—. Preguntaba si esa es la película a la que te refieres.

—La película a la que me refería se llamaba, creo, El amanecer de los muertos.

Harry se le quedó viendo a Draco. Se dio cuenta de que últimamente había hecho eso mucho.

  
—¿El amanecer de los muertos? ¿La película en que la gente se refugiaba de unos zombies en un supermercado? ¿Esta situación te recuerda eso?

—Sí.

—Había gente que moría en esa película. ¡Mucha gente!

—¿Por qué crees que pensé en ella?

Voy a dejarlo pasar, se repitió Harry cuando salieron del elevador. Voy a dejarlo pasar.

No pudo dejarlo pasar.

—¿Quiénes son los zombies? —preguntó.

—Oh, mira —dijo Draco, señalando hacia donde James, Albus y Lily estaban parados al lado de Scorpius—. Ahí están los niños.

 

 

  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


¿Te gusta el Drarry? ¡Visita [Drarry.com.ar](http://drarry.com.ar/) !  Donde podrás discutir sobre la pareja, los fanfics, los personajes y participar en un concurso de Drabbles o en un Festival de retos :D

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



	6. The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Capítulo 6 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


  
**Gracias Suiris!**   


  


  


 

 

A veces, pensaba Harry, ves la forma en que las ramas de los árboles crujen por el viento y aún así no logras reconocer los síntomas de una tormenta acercándose.

Cuando habían llegado por chimenea a la mansión, había mirado cuidadosamente mientras Narcisa y Lucius saludaban a sus hijos. Narcisa les había preguntado amablemente sobre su viaje hasta ahí y ambos, Narcisa y Lucius, les habían dado las manos. No fue sino hasta que Lily fue presentada que se presentó una contrariedad. De parte de Lily.

En lugar de saludar a Lucius, se había sonrojado y escapado con una risita una risita.

Asumiendo que se había vuelto tímida durante el año, Harry intervino y suavizó las cosas tan bien como pudo. Lo distrajo Narcisa, explicando que cada niño tendría su propia habitación, si así lo deseaban. Luego, ella se giró hacia Harry diciendo que se había tomado la libertad de colocar su equipaje en la habitación de Draco.

Mientras Narcisa guiaba a los niños, Harry había apartado a Draco, jalándolo por el brazo.

—¿Sabías que tu madre iba a ponernos juntos?

—No. No tenía idea de que le gustaras tanto.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Cuando Astoria y yo nos comprometimos, mi madre le asignó la habitación Turquesa, que está en el ala oeste, al lado de la habitación donde reside el fantasma de mi tataratataraabuelo Castor, quien cree ser un cantante de ópera. Astoria no estuvo muy complacida.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Es una cama grande. Sobreviviremos.

Scorpius se había aparecido en ese punto, porque Narcisa lo había mandado para apresurarlos.

Fue esa tarde, mientras se aseguraba de que sus hijos estuvieran acomodados para pasar la noche, cuando se enteró de la tormenta que no había podido adivinar.

Harry entró en la habitación de Draco, demasiado molesto para reparar en la visión de Draco, sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Harry se tiró en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.

—Nunca debí derrotar a Voldemort.

Draco le echó un vistazo y luego cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y lo colocó en su regazo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque si no hubiera derrotado a Voldemort, habría muerto. Si hubiera muerto, no tendría hijos que me atormentaran.

—¿Qué hizo Albus ahora?

—No fue Albus, para variar. Ni James, tampoco. Es Lily —Harry quitó el brazo de sus ojos y miró a Draco —. Me dijo que tu padre era lindo y luego preguntó cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tu madre muriera de alguna terrible, trágica e incurable enfermedad.

Draco se echó a reír. Harry deseó que se ahogara.

—¡No es divertido! A mi hija le gusta Lucius Malfoy. ¡Él es mayor! ¡Demasiado mayor!

—Lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su abuelo —agregó Draco.

—¡Sí!

—Enfréntalo, Potter. Al ser sangre pura, no aparenta su edad. Para cuando ella tenga cien años, la diferencia entre ellos apenas tendrá importancia.

—Muérdete la lengua —Harry se bajó de la cama y abrió su maleta. Estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—Los elfos domésticos las desempacaron por ti. Encontrarás tus utensilios de aseo en el baño y tus túnicas colgadas —Draco alzó su libro y comenzó a leer otra vez.

—¿Y mis pijamas?

—Pensé que no usabas pijamas.

—Dado que voy a estar en casa de tus padres, creo que debería.

—No tienes que molestarte —dijo Draco. Y como Harry siguió mirándolo, cedió y señaló un mueble con cajones que estaba al lado de la pared—. Bien. Probablemente las encontrarás dobladas en el cajón que está al lado del mío. Trata en el tercero de abajo.

—Gracias.

El mueble tenía varias fotos sobre él y Harry se tomó un tiempo para verlas. Llamó su atención una foto de Draco bailando a saltitos con Pansy en el Baile de Navidad del cuarto curso. En ese tiempo podría haber jurado que eran expertos. Otra figura mostraba a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle juntos. No recordaba que Crabbe y Goyle fueran tan pequeños. Cuando vieron a Harry, lo señalaron y se escondieron detrás de Draco. Harry reconoció a Scorpius en otra foto, que al parecer también reconoció a Harry porque sonrió y asintió. Una mujer desconocida en otra foto, ignoró a Harry para concentrarse en el bebé rubio que sostenía en los brazos. La última foto era de los padres de Draco, tomada hacía algunos años. Lucius le sonrió a Harry con desprecio. En represalia, Harry gesticuló las palabras "Yo maté a Voldemort".

—¿Problemas para encontrar tu pijama? —preguntó Draco desde la cama.

—Sigo buscando —dijo Harry, abriendo rápidamente un cajón. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver si Draco había estado observando lo que hacía, pero éste parecía absorto en su libro.

En el cajón, Harry encontró sus pijamas. Consideró llevarlas al baño para cambiarse, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, Draco estaba ocupado leyendo. Todavía se sentía incómodo cuando le dio la espalda a Draco para quitarse la ropa. Cuando acabó de ponerse la pijama se giró para encontrarse a Draco mirándolo vorazmente, con el libro olvidado.

Harry se sonrojó.

  
—¿Un poquito voyerista?

—Tanto como me es posible —sentenció Draco —. Ahora, si ya terminaste de hacerle caras a la foto de mi padre, me gustaría dormir.

  
* * *

  
Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de actividad. Los niños vagaron por los terrenos. Scorpius, con la ayuda de Albus, se mostró satisfecho de poder mostrarles a James y a Lily sus escondites favoritos, incluso los lugares que estaban habitados por fantasmas, o sea varias habitaciones, la cripta familiar y, de todos los lugares posibles, un cobertizo en el jardín.

Harry y Draco habían sido coaccionados para jugar quidditch y Lily había sido asignada a su equipo. Harry y Draco habían intercambiado miradas, seguros de su victoria.

Habían perdido. Por mucho.

Cuando dejaban el campo, Harry alcanzó a escuchar a James pidiendo que le mostraran los calabozos.

—No —declaró Harry con firmeza—. No van a ir ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Draco.

Harry no quería decir lo que estaba pensando: que él y Draco finalmente habían encontrado la forma de llevarse bien. Voldemort, los mortífagos, todo lo habían dejado atrás. Sacarlo a la superficie otra vez sólo podría traer problemas. ¿Es que Draco no se daba cuenta de que traer al pasado otra vez podría afectar la forma en que los otros trataban a Scorpius?

—No creo que sea una buena idea —fue lo que dijo.

—Tonterías —respondió Draco —. Yo los guiaré. Todos pueden bañarse después de que los hayamos visto.

Los niños, con Lily siguiéndolos de cerca, aclamaron a Draco en cuanto se encaminó hacia la mansión.

—Todos han escuchado sobre los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy, ¿o no? —preguntó Draco. Ellos asintieron, pero Draco siguió con su cuento de todas formas— Durante la guerra, cuando los mortífagos vagaban por las avenidas y callejuelas de Inglaterra y más allá, le echaban varita a los que sospechaban de ser enemigos del Señor Tenebroso. Si un prisionero era considerado lo suficientemente importante o se pensaba que podría tener información útil, era traído a la mansión Malfoy. Bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, se le interrogaba bajo tortura. Cuando no sufría los tormentos de la maldición Cruciatus, permanecía encerado en las celdas de la mansión.

  
Draco señaló a James, luego a Albus y finalmente a Lily cuando entraron en la mansión:

  
—Su padre y su tío pasaron un tiempo en el calabozo, mientras su tía Hermione era torturada por una vieja loca. Esa vieja loca se llamaba Bellatrix. Era mi tía. Lo sé porque yo estaba ahí.

Se escuchó un "ohh" general, seguido de respetuosos alientos contenidos de los cuatro niños que escuchaban a Draco.

—El calabozo estaba oscuro, húmedo y frío. Era el lugar perfecto para que la valentía fallara y la esperanza se perdiera. Mucha gente dejó esta celda para nunca regresar. Pero sólo unos cuantos de aquellos que la dejaron lograron escapar. Si han leído el libro de Dean Thomas, sabrán cómo llegaron ahí el temerario Harry Potter y el emprendedor Ron Weasley y cómo, con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico, lograron escapar. Pero Thomas no dijo todo en su libro, tal vez porque no lo sabía o tal vez porque quiso ahorrárselo a los lectores.

Harry se acercó. Él había estado ahí y el calabozo no había parecido tan terrorífico. Lo que había sido terrorífico había sido escuchar los gritos de Hermione y la espera para saber cuándo sería llamado Voldemort. Siguió al grupo por las diferentes escaleras que recordaba que llevaban al calabozo.

—Yo tampoco —continuó Draco— puedo contar todo lo que pasó en el calabozo. Sí sé que, después de que su padre y sus amigos escaparon, yo me aventuré hasta aquí para ver si quedaba alguien... Alguien quedaba, sí. Un alguien muerto. Cerca de la puerta estaba Peter Petigrew, el sirviente que había ayudado en la resurrección del Señor Tenebroso y al que le había sido entregada una mano de plata para remplazar la que había sacrificado. Pettigrew había sido ahorcado hasta morir. Ahorcado hasta morir por su propia mano de plata.

Draco se detuvo ante la puerta del calabozo:

  
—¿Están preparados? ¿Están listos para ver este lugar en el que la maldad inenarrable decir tuvo lugar?

Todos asintieron solemnemente. Harry se encontró asintiendo también.

Con una floritura de varita, Draco abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó: “¡Lumus!”

Los niños se amontonaron para ver. Hubo una larga pausa, mientras analizaban los alrededores.

—Bah. Es sólo un calabozo —dijo James.

—Ni siquiera veo sangre en el piso —se quejó Lily.

—Lo que demuestra —dijo Draco— que no es el lugar lo que es importante. La maldad puede existir en cualquier parte —dio una palmada con sus manos—. Ahora apresúrense a sus habitaciones para arreglarse con propiedad. La cena estará servida pronto y es Noche Vieja, así que creo que los elfos están planeando algo especial para el postre.

Los niños pasaron corriendo al lado de Harry, dejándolo solo con Draco.

—Lo recordaba diferente —dijo Harry—. Y es sólo un calabozo.

Draco asintió solemnemente:

  
—Todavía me causa una que otra pesadilla.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Draco y le dio un apretón.

  
—Vámonos de aquí.

Juntos, caminaron de vuelta hacia las escaleras.

  
* * *

  
A Harry le sorprendió ver a Teddy Lupin esperándolos en el último escalón cuando bajaban para cenar tras cambiarse de ropa.

  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó— Pensé que estabas en Rumania trabajando con Charlie en lo de los dragones —le regaló a Teddy un cálido abrazo.

—Estaba de visita con la abuela. No se ha sentido bien, pero me envió a celebrar. Estaba a punto de ir a pasear por los jardines antes de la cena. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Harry asintió:

  
—Entiendo que hayas visitado a tu abuela —dijo, mientras salían de la mansión hacia los jardines—, pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Los Malfoy siempre invitan a algunos miembros de la familia para Noche Vieja. Creo que, hace años, hacían fiestas... pero esos días ya pasaron.

Por un tiempo, no muchos habían querido asistir a una fiesta organizada por los Malfoy, pensó Harry. Sin embargo, eso podría ser diferente ahora.

—No pensé que los Malfoy te consideraran parte de su familia.

—Los he conocido toda mi vida, pero creo que les tomó un tiempo considerarme algo más que un desagradable conocido de la abuela. No recuerdo la primera vez que vi al tío Lucius —le dijo Teddy—. Era muy pequeño, la abuela y la tía Cissy trataban de arreglar su relación así que había visitas de ambas partes. Cuando veníamos aquí, yo solía vagar por ahí y el tío Lucius me miraba ceñudo y me gritaba por correr o por entrar a una habitación en la que no debía entrar. A veces lo escuchaba murmurando que yo tenía sangre de perro callejero.

Harry saltó enfadado ante eso. Teddy había sido su responsabilidad y si Lucius lo había insultado, entonces tenía que ponerle un alto.

—Relájate, tío Harry —dijo Teddy, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Terminó cuando la administradora de la Encantadora Escuela de Encantamientos para Jóvenes Magos y Brujas casi me saca a patadas.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

  
—¿Trató de sacarte a patadas? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

—Creo que estabas de luna de miel con la tía Ginny. Algunos padres ya habían presentado quejas en contra de que yo asistiera, por lo de que mi padre era un hombre lobo y todo eso. Como sea, la abuela supo lo que estaba pasando y llamó a su hermana para pedirle ayuda. No sólo apareció la tía Narcisa, sino también tío Lucius. Recuerdo que todos estábamos reunidos, escuchando a la administradora explicar cuánto lo lamentaba y lo poco que podía hacer para evitarlo, cuando el tío Lucius nos pidió a la tía Cissy, a la abuela y a mí que nos retiráramos porque quería platicar con ella en privado.

Harry estaba intrigado:

  
—¿Y qué pasó?

—Como diez minutos después, ambos salieron. La administradora estaba deshaciéndose en disculpas y diciendo que todo había sido un error y que podía volver a mi clase.

—¿Qué le dijo Lucius?

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

  
—Nunca lo supe. Supongo que se puso todo Sangre Pura. El punto es que tal vez le tome un tiempo al tío Lucius para considerarte parte de su familia, pero, si un día lo hace... bueno, la familia es importante para él.

Harry y Teddy caminaron por el sendero en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Teddy se detuvo y señaló un arbusto.

  
—Trabajé con el profesor Longbottom en esa planta durante mi último año en Hogwarts. Crecía en un invernadero y no sabía si le haría bien sacarla de ahí, pero parece que ya se adaptó —alzó la vista hacia Harry—. Es invierno ahora y apenas se sostiene, pero deberías verla en primavera. Tiene unas flores maravillosas.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

  
* * *

  
El grupo entró en la sala tras la cena para esperar la media noche. Teddy se disculpó, diciendo que había quedado con unos amigos.

—Apuesto a que va a ver a Victoire —dijo James.

—Casi seguro —agregó Albus.

—Tal vez se besarán a media noche —suspiró Lily—. Es tan romántico —echó un vistazo hacia Lucius y se sonrojó.

Harry, quien había observado la interacción, sintió náuseas y no las causó el rosbif y el puddin de Yorkshire, ni todos los postres que había probado de la variedad que los elfos domésticos habían preparado.

Draco se escabulló hasta él y le susurró al oído:

  
—Mi madre ya controló lo de tu hija.

—¿Cómo?

—Se sentó con Lily y le dijo que si muere bajo circunstancias sospechosas, se asegurará, como fantasma, de que tu hija no tenga un segundo de paz. Sin embargo, si muere de causas naturales, mi padre será de Lily con la bendición de mi madre.

Harry pensó en eso por un momento. Finalmente, habló:

  
—¿Sabes de algún hechizo que asegure una larga y saludable vida?

La noche pasó de forma agradable. Lucius les ordenó a los elfos domésticos que trajeran champaña para todos, incluyendo a los niños. Los hijos de Harry lo miraron y éste asintió para darles permiso.

—Sólo un vaso —advirtió.

A media noche las campanas tañeron y todos se levantaron. Mientras los niños gritaban de alegría, Lucius besó a Narcisa. Harry se sentía como si estuviera en exhibición, así que se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso a Draco quien, para su molestia, no se movió para ayudarlo; así que cuando se besaron, Harry fue el único que se movió. Pasó sus labios sobre Draco y se fastidió un poco al notar que Draco le sonreía con superioridad. Lo hubiera besado otra vez, pero los movimientos de su hija captaron su atención. Se quedó quieto.

Lily se estaba acercando a Lucius. Dudó y le pidió permiso a Narcisa con una mirada. Narcisa asintió.

—Feliz año nuevo, señor Malfoy —dijo Lily suavemente, antes de ponerse de puntitas.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza para permitir que le besara la mejilla.

—Por favor, querida, llámame Lucius —le dijo a Lily, quien sonrió abiertamente.

—Juro que está haciendo eso sólo para irritarme —siseó Harry, mientras miraba con ira a Lucius.

—Probablemente. Y dime, ¿cómo crees que sería tu hija de madrastra? ¿Me consentiría hasta echarme a perder? ¿Echarme a perder más?

Harry pasó a mirar con odio a Draco, quien sonrió.

—Tal vez deberías ir a desearle a mi madre feliz año nuevo —sugirió Draco—. Un feliz y saludable año nuevo.

—Tal vez debería —dijo Harry, con mirada determinada.

Marchó hasta donde estaba Narcisa.

  
—Feliz año nuevo, Narcisa —dijo. La embarcó en un abrazo, la inclinó sobre su brazo y la besó. Cuando la volvió a poner de pie, ella estaba bellamente sonrojada.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Narcisa, haciéndose aire con la mano.

Harry les dirigió una mirada triunfal a Lucius y a Draco, quienes no parecían complacidos.

Mientras tanto, Albus y Scorpius intercambiaban miradas.

—Para el siguiente año nuevo —gritó James, saliendo de la habitación como rayo— me voy a Bulgaria.

* * *

  
Harry despertó ante el sentimiento de una firme e insistente presión contra su trasero.

Durante las últimas mañanas se había acostumbrado a sentir el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo. La primera noche había sido difícil. Se había despertado con cada contacto entre ellos para escabullirse en seguida, sólo para encontrar que Draco lo seguía, como si lo buscara en sueños. Por la mañana, Harry ya estaba al borde de la cama. Pero antes, siempre era un brazo o una pierna arrojados sobre él.

Esto definitivamente _no_ era un brazo o una pierna.

Tras él, Harry podía escuchar la tranquila respiración de Draco, señal de que todavía estaba dormido.

Harry se quedó quieto, ajustándose al sentimiento de esa parte de Draco contra él. La correspondiente parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y sabía que debía moverse. Alejarse. Pero en lugar de eso, se empujó hacia atrás.

La tranquila respiración cambió al despertarse Draco. El cuerpo a sus espaldas se tensó.

—¿Harry? —dijo Draco, suavemente.

Harry cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas trató de fingir que estaba dormido. Tras un momento, Draco se giró y dejó la cama.

—Mierda —escuchó a Draco murmurar al entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

En silencio, Harry se recordó que Draco no estaba interesado en él. Naturalmente, se sentiría molesto por haberse frotado contra él durante la noche.

* * *

  
Estar de vuelta en la oficina se sentía extraño, como si hubieran pasado meses en lugar de días.

Se había ofrecido como voluntario para escoltar a los niños de vuelta a Hogwarts, ya que querían regresar unos días antes de que comenzaran las clases. Draco había supervisado que Kinky preparara su equipaje. En silencio, Harry se quedó ahí mientras sus niños decían gracias a Narcisa y a Lucius, y sólo hizo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando Lily aprovechó para besar la mejilla de Lucius una vez más.

Muy bien, tal vez no había sido una mueca tan ligera, pero por lo menos no había empezado a maldecir hasta que estuvo solo, más tarde.

Él había dicho sus adioses y sus gracias, y luego había domado a los niños, usando un traslador que había hecho antes para llegar a las puertas de Hogwarts. James y Lily le habían dicho hasta luego rápidamente y luego habían ido a toda prisa a ver a los amigos suyos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. Albus se quedó más, hablando de cosas sin importancia y sobre los exámenes hasta que Harry había puesto punto final al adelantarse y abrazarlo.

Cuando se separó, le sorprendió ver que Scorpius daba un paso adelante. Tentativamente, Harry le dio un abrazo rápido también.

—Cuide de mi padre —murmuró Scorpius.

—Lo haré —dijo Harry, tras un momento de duda.

Ahora, Harry miró hacia el escritorio de Draco. Su promesa iba a ser difícil de mantener si Draco nunca estaba cerca.

La puerta casi voló cuando Harry entró apresuradamente a la habitación.

  
—¡Lo he hecho! —chilló.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, vosotros, los de poca fe —Draco jaló la muñeca de Harry y lo levantó de su silla—. Ven a ver. Déjame mostrarte cuán maravilloso soy.

—¿No puedo conformarme con tu palabra? —preguntó Harry, pero se permitió dejarse llevar por Draco.

Pasaron cerca de Thacker en el pasillo, quien los miró con una expresión desolada. Evidentemente, todavía estaba molesto de no tener una segunda oportunidad para ser la pareja de Harry. Cuando pasaron cerca de Ron, Harry trató de detenerse y decir algo, pero Draco lo siguió jalando.

—Dije que lo mantuvieran fuera de la oficina —murmuró Ron.

Draco metió a Harry al elevador y finalmente lo dejó ir. Presionó el botón para el noveno piso.

—¿Vamos al Departamento de Misterios? —preguntó Harry.

—Correcto. Obviamente todos esos años que has pasado como auror no han sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

—Un departamento. Está lleno de misterios.

Harry le golpeó el brazo:

  
—Quiero decir que _por qué_ vamos para allá.

—He estado usando mi oficina ahí. Es donde he estado trabajando para abrir la HERMNIA como esa que atacó a Krum.

—¿Todavía tienes oficina en el Departamento de Misterios?

—Sí, pero no le digas a nadie. Todos son tan misteriosos que creen que alguien más del departamento la está usando.

El elevador se abrió y Harry siguió a un Draco que daba zancadas hacia la habitación giratoria y luego hacia una puerta.

—Esa te lleva a la Cámara de la Muerte —dijo Harry. La había visitado un par de veces, cuando se había sentido decaído y había querido sentirse más cerca de Sirius.

—Es la puerta de mi oficina —dijo Draco, abriéndola de un tirón.

Harry miró conmocionado la habitación que contenía un escritorio, un par de sillas, toda clase de herramientas, un banco de trabajo y una variedad de objetos que no pudo reconocer.

  
—Podría haber jurado...

—Potter, ¿la palabra "magia" te suena de algo? ¿Y qué tal "misterios"?

Harry entró en la habitación y miró los alrededores.

  
—¿Qué tan _grande_ es el Departamento de Misterios?

—No creo que alguien esté seguro. He oído, por accidente claro, porque no estaba espiando ni nada, que ahora hay un equipo encargado de hacer un mapa, después de que se ha perdido mucha gente. El problema parece ser el aspecto multidimensional de esto.

Draco guió a Harry a la esquina de la habitación. La HERMNIA que había sido usada para atacarlos estaba flotando en su cápsula de estasis. Al acercarse, Harry sintió una corriente atravesándolo. Miró a Draco inquisidoramente.

—Pensé en crear una protección secundaria alrededor, para mayor protección. Odiaría perder el control o hacer algo que causara que todo el ministerio perdiera su magia.

—¿Podría pasar eso?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

  
—Resulta que no, con este aparato en particular. Es demasiado pequeño. No podría soportarlo. Dudo que pudiera soportar nuestra magia junta. Aún así, no iba a tomar ningún riesgo.

Harry se inclinó para ojear la HERMNIA más de cerca. Draco había quitado la capa exterior así que uno podía ver su mecanismo interno.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó Harry.

—Al contacto, la HERMNIA succiona la magia de una persona u objeto y la almacena. Una vez que la magia está dentro, se activa una pequeña explosión para mantener a todos lejos y se activa una función para volver, como un traslador.

—¿Una función para volver? ¿Volver adónde?

—No podría decirte —admitió Draco—. Con la trampa de estasis alrededor, no pudo regresar cuando la activé. —Miró fijamente el objeto— Un fascinante pedazo de artesanía. Podría mostrarte cómo trabaja, pero ya no explota. Me temo que la desgasté un poco. Pero no he llegado a la mejor parte todavía.

—¿Cuál mejor parte?

—Reduje una sonda de probidad, la metí en la trampa de estasis y toqué la HERMNIA con ella.

—¿De dónde sacaste una sonda de probidad?

—Ah, la tomé prestada. Lo importante es que la HERMNIA le sacó la magia —Draco señaló el centro de la HERMNIA—. Esa brillante cosita de nada es la magia que se le insertó a la sonda para hacerla funcionar. Ahora, mira con cuidado.

En silencio, Harry observó a Draco lanzar una serie de complicados movimientos de varita y hechizos que Harry jamás había escuchado. El ligero brillo desapareció. Draco sacó la sonda de probidad de la trampa. Luego la pasó por el cuerpo de Harry y ésta indicó que tenía un artefacto mágico escondido en su bolsillo.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto?

—¿Que tengo la varita en el bolsillo?

Draco golpeó a Harry en la cabeza.

  
—Significa que si encontramos la HERMNIA que le quitó la magia a Krum, se la podremos devolver.

—Ah, seh. Eso también.

—Potter, a veces estoy tentado a golpearte en la cabeza.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—Siempre tuve problemas para resistir la tentación. Pero todavía no te digo la parte más emocionante.

Harry, al no querer ser aporreado nuevamente, se mantuvo en silencio. De cualquier forma, Draco no necesitaba su permiso para seguir hablando.

—La parte más emocionante es la forma en que la magia de la HERMNIA está unida a su cuerpo físico. La persona que la creó la dividió en capas. Una capa guía a la otra, dejando que penetre, en lugar de crearla y agregarle la magia después. Es exactamente el mismo sistema que el óvalo que encontramos en el Bosque Prohibido.

Harry se animó, ya que sólo no estaba sólo recitando cuán brillante era, sino que daba una auténtica pista.

—¿Están hechas por la misma persona?

Draco se encogió de hombros:

  
—No puedo dar por sentado que fue la misma persona, pero definitivamente hay similitudes.

—¿Pero por qué la persona que nos atacó a Krum y a mí tendría algo contra los centauros?

—Tú eres el auror —dijo Draco—. Eso es lo que tienes que descubrir.

 

 

  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


¿Te gusta el Drarry? ¡Visita [Drarry.com.ar](http://drarry.com.ar/) !  Donde podrás discutir sobre la pareja, los fanfics, los personajes y participar en un concurso de Drabbles o en un Festival de retos :D

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



	7. The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Capítulo 7 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Gracias Suiris :D

 

 

  


  


Como Harry se negó a aceptar la invitación de Hermione de pasar las vacaciones con ellos, ella había insistido en comer con él cuando regresaran a trabajar. En un pequeño restaurante al lado de Callejón Diagon, Harry esperaba discutir con ella los descubrimientos de Draco. Pero lo único que Hermione quería discutir era a Draco.

—¿Tú y Draco lo están llevando bien, entonces? —preguntó cuando salían del restaurante tras acabar su comida.

—Por tercera vez, Hermione, no estoy siendo abusado en secreto ni nada. No me callaría si fuera así.

—Pero tuviste una infancia terrible y las estadísticas demuestran que...

—Suficiente.

—Bien. Sólo dime que te trata bien.

—Draco... —Harry hizo una pausa y lo pensó por un momento— De acuerdo, todavía me trata como si fuera un idiota la mitad del tiempo, pero estoy mejor de lo que estaba. Me siento normal otra vez. Mejor que normal. Tal vez no sea bueno conmigo pero es bueno para mí. Estoy disfrutando la vida.

Hermione sonrió.

  
—Me alegra por ti. Te quiero mucho.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

  
—Y yo te quiero. —Le regaló un abrazo afectuoso, que ella correspondió.

—Potter —escuchó que decía Draco. Dejó ir a Hermione para ver a Draco y a Goyle cerca de ellos. Goyle llevaba una bolsa que mostraba que había comprado un artículo de la librería de Flourish and Blotts.

—No sólo te escapas para comer, sino que también también te encuentro buscando consorte en Granger.

—Weasley —corrigió Hermione.

—No estaba buscando consorte —dijo Harry.

—Si hubo alguna consorte me la perdí —agregó Goyle.

—En realidad —dijo Hermione— sí estaba buscando consorte...

—¡Lo ves! Incluso Granger admite que estabas buscando consorte —dijo Draco.

—Weasley —dijeron Harry y Hermione juntos.

—Además —dijo Harry—, mira quién habla. Obviamente tú estabas encontrándote en secreto con tu amor secreto de la infancia.

Tanto Draco como Goyle se mostraron apropiadamente horrorizados.

—No sabía que te gustaba de esa forma —dijo Goyle, alejándose ligeramente de Draco—. Y no es que haga ninguna diferencia. Todavía soy tu amigo. Aunque mi esposa tal vez no sea tan comprensiva.

Draco señaló a Harry:

  
—Vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente entre mis manos.

Harry se rió.

—Pero no estaba buscando consorte conmigo —dijo Goyle—. Draco creyó que yo debía comprar este libro de matrimonio entre distintas casas, porque mi hija se va a casar con un Hufflepuff.

—¿Tienes una hija en edad de casarse? —preguntó Harry. Repentinamente se sintió viejo.

—Sí, mi primogénita, Olivia. No sé cómo va a ayudarme este libro con mi yerno.

—Léelo —le dijo Draco—. Y si eso no funciona, puedes golpearlo con él.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

—Draco sí que es bueno para ti —murmuró Hermione. Harry se giró hacia ella para responder cuando vio, volando hacia ellos, una HERMNIA como la que Draco había abierto. Empujó a Hermione al piso y sacó la varita de su bolsillo de golpe, sabiendo que no iba a ser lo suficientemente rápido. Era demasiado tarde para repelerla así...

Estaba casi sobre ellos cuando Goyle la golpeó con su libro, mandándola a volar contra la pared. La HERMNIA colapsó en una pequeña esfera de humo.

Una vez que la amenaza de la HERMNIA se fue, Harry miró en la dirección de la que había venido. Una figura doblaba la esquina rápidamente. Harry corrió tras él con la varita lista en la mano. Podía escuchar pisadas corriendo tras él y supo que era Draco.

Giraron la esquina, pero no había nadie a la vista, así que continuaron con la esperanza de alcanzarle. Al llegar al final del edificio, lograron ver a una persona por una fracción de segundo antes de que se desapareciera. Esta vez, como era cerca de la una de la tarde, no hubo sombras que ocultaran su rostro.

—Ese era Duringdorm —jadeó Harry, frenando ya que su presa había escapado.

Draco se detuvo a su lado.

  
—¿El fabricante de varitas?

—Sí. Hablé con él no hace mucho. Sé que era él.

Cuando regresaron al lugar del ataque, encontraron a Goyle ayudándole a Hermione a sacudir el polvo de su túnica.

—No sé cómo agradecerte —le dijo Hermione a Goyle, temblando.

—Tenía una deuda de vida contigo y con Weasley. —Goyle miró la HERMNIA hecha trizas— No sé si eso califica como pago.

—Creo que puede ser —dijo Draco, adelantándose para examinar los restos de la HERMNIA. Lanzó un campo de estasis mágico a su alrededor, por protección y luego la levitó a una de sus bolsas mágicas. Colocó la bolsa dentro de su bolsillo—. Definitivamente la venciste.

Goyle se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

  
—Fue por instinto. Pasé demasiados años como bateador.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

—Como Krum pasó demasiados años como buscador —dijo HArry.

Draco asintió:

  
—Al verla seguro extendió la mano para atraparla.

—Cuando en realidad nunca fue para él.

Tanto Harry como Draco se giraron hacia Hermione.

—Hermione —dijo Harry—, quiero que vayas a un lugar seguro y te quedes ahí.

—Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué irían tras de mí? Dime —miró a Harry en una forma que lo hizo pensar que estaba a punto de golpearlo por la ansiedad—. No me sentaré en casa a esperar. Me niego.

—Podríamos atarla —sugirió Draco.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada glacial:

  
—No me hagas abofetearte, Malfoy.

—Sería por tu propio bien.

—Abofetearte sería por tu propio bien. Tal vez te espante la estupidez.

—¡Ja! Como si una mera bofetada pudiera... —Draco se detuvo, luego le frunció el ceño a Hermione.

—¡Alto! Ambos —dijo Harry—. Necesitamos entrar en la tienda de Duringdorm y ver si hay alguna pista de adónde ha ido. También necesitamos descubrir su motivación. ¿Es un mortífago en busca de revancha? ¿Por qué está detrás Hermione y detrás de mí?

—No te olvides de los centauros —dijo Draco.

—¿Centauros? —preguntaron Hermione y Goyle.

—Draco tiene la teoría de que la misma persona que creó las esferas creó también una trampa usada para lastimar a los centauros en el Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

  
—No suena nada probable.

—Draco es bastante listo con estas cosas —dijo Goyle.

Harry asintió:

  
—Tengo que darle la razón a Goyle. Draco es bueno en lo que hace.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Quién podría estar tras de ti, de mí y de los centauros? La única vez... —la voz de Hermione se perdió un segundo y luego miró a Harry— ¿Umbridge tuvo hijos?

—¡Puaj! —dijo Goyle— ¿Quién se casaría con Umbridge?

Aunque Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo con esa pregunta, no lo expresó:

  
—No lo sé.

—Iré al Ministerio y averiguaré —dijo Hermione—. Ustedes tres, vayan a ver qué encuentran en la tienda de Duringdorm.

Cuando Hermione se iba, Draco se giró hacia Harry.

  
—¿Acaso se da cuenta de que no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros?

—¿O sobre mí? —agregó Goyle.

Harry se encaminó a la tienda de Ollivander:

  
—Usualmente es mejor hacer lo que ella dice.

—¿Porque siempre está en lo correcto? —preguntó Draco, siguiéndolo.

—Porque se cabrea tremendamente si no lo haces.

Harry no se sorprendió de que Goyle fuera a la tienda con ellos. Hermione había convertido el darle órdenes a la gente en una ciencia. Al hacerse madre sólo lo había intensificado.

Apuntando a la puerta con su varita, Harry dijo: “¡Alohomora!” ya que la puerta no cedió, lanzó un hechizo más fuerte. Tampoco funcionó.

—Tal vez deberíamos intentar con una ventana —sugirió Draco.

—Déjame intentarlo —dijo Goyle, abriéndose camino entre Harry y Draco. En lugar de usar su varita, alzó la pierna y pateó la puerta con fuerza. Ésta se abrió de golpe.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—No hay de qué.

Con las varitas preparadas, Harry y Draco se escabulleron en la tienda. No les tomó mucho determinar que Duringdorm no estaba ahí.

—Vamos a ver si dejó indicaciones de adónde emprendió la huída.

Los tres empezaron a abrir cajones en la parte de enfrente de la tienda y a mirar en anaqueles.

—Ey, miren —exclamó Goyle un minuto después—. No sabía que Duringdorm tenía dos Acoplavaritas. Sólo había visto uno.

Draco se detuvo y alzó la vista de los libros de contabilidad:

  
—¿Qué? Yo también pensé que sólo tenía uno. Estaba interesado en él ya que nunca había visto nada como eso antes. Cuando traje a Scorpius, me dijo que era único.

  
Harry fue a ver los Acoplavaritas también. Cuando Goyle extendió la mano para tocar uno, lo jaló por la túnica y lo hizo para atrás.

  
—No lo toques.

—¿Por qué no? Todos mis hijos las usaron. Es perfectamente seguro —Goyle se movió hacia adelante, pero Harry lo volvió a jalar—. No me gusta. No me gusta para nada.

Draco se les unió para observar detenidamente los Acoplavaritas.

  
—No son idénticos. El de base blanca —dijo, señalando— es el que examiné hace unos días.

Harry señaló el segundo.

  
—Ese que tiene la base café es el que tenía sobre el mostrador no hace mucho, cuando lo vine a interrogar. Ese es el que insistía que probara.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—No —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—. A pesar de que fue bastante persistente.

—Me pregunto... —dijo Draco. Sacó la bolsa de su bolsillo e hizo caer la HERMNIA destruida sobre el mostrador. Cuidadosamente, colocó la bolsa sobre el Acoplavaritas de base café.

—¿Se supone que debe pasar algo? —preguntó Goyle con un susurro.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Draco—. Tal vez justo lo opuesto, creo.

Usando tanta precaución como había hecho antes, Draco separó la bolsa del Acoplavaritas.

  
—Vamos a ver si todavía funciona.

No funcionó. Draco la abrió repetidamente, pero ésta se negó a aumentar de tamaño.

—Los hechizos que le puse se han ido —concluyó—. Tendré que lanzar de nuevo el hechizo para que funcione.

Harry aspiró profundamente.

  
—Entonces las HERMNIAS no son las únicas cosas que roban magia.

Draco asintió:

  
—Pero ha tenido el Acoplavaritas por años. Las HERMNIAS deben ser la versión nueva y mejorada, para robar toda la magia de uno, no sólo un poco.

—Usadas exclusivamente contra aquellas personas que muy probablemente no entrarán en su tienda para pedir una varita nueva —agregó Harry.

Contemplaron los Acoplavaritas por un momento antes de que Harry rompiera el silencio.

  
—Mejor vemos qué hay atrás.

Juntos, los tres hombres, dirigidos por Harry, caminaron adonde anteriormente habían descubierto una oficina, un taller, un área verde.

—Yo buscaré en la oficina. Draco, tú investiga en el taller. Goyle, tú el resto.

—¿Es que _nadie_ recuerda que no trabajo para ellos? —murmuró Goyle al dirigirse hacia la cama.

Harry había abierto el cajón principal del escritorio cuando escuchó que Draco lo llamaba.

—Ey, Potter —dijo Draco, dando zancadas hacia él—. Parece que te esperaba.

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó. Un sobre descansaba en el centro de la mesa de trabajo de Duringdorm con su nombre claramente escrito en grandes letras de molde.

—Me pregunto qué escribió —dijo Draco, extendiendo la mano.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, cuando la mano de Harry fue por la carta. En una decisión que le tomó medio segundo, Harry agarró el sobre también, tocándolo al mismo tiempo que Draco.

La succión de un traslador los hizo girar fuera de la tienda y alejarse.

* * *

Harry se encontró en una habitación precariamente iluminada, que contenía una puerta y una ventana con bordes fuertes por la que se filtraban ligeros rayos de luz. Contra la pared había un pequeño catre sobre el que se apilaban algunas sábanas. Una mesa chica estaba cerca. Al otro lado de la habitación había una cubeta. Además de esos objetos, no había muebles en la habitación. Harry miró hacia Draco, quien parecía mareado pero relativamente imperturbable.

Harry lo jaló.

  
—¡Idiota! —gritó.

Draco trató de hacerse para atrás, pero Harry no lo dejó ir.

  
—No sabía que era un traslador.

—Maldición, deberías de haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué no te dieron un entrenamiento de auror apropiado cuando te transfirieron?

—No lo sé —Draco miró las manos de Harry, que todavía agarraban con fuerza su capa—. Fue un error, ¿está bien?

—¡Fue un error que podría haberte llevado a la muerte! Necesitamos sacarte de aquí.

Harry dejó ir a Draco y trató de desaparecerse. No pudo. Miró a Draco, que tenía un problema similar.

—Deben haber puesto barreras anti-aparición —dijo Harry. Estaba a punto de decir más cuando escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación—. Tenemos que esconderte —susurró Harry enérgicamente—. Esas sábanas que están en la cama... métete abajo. O bajo la cama. No importa, sólo escóndete.

—¿Qué? No me voy a esconder. Soy perfectamente capaz de pelear.

—Draco —rogó Harry, desesperado—. Por favor, hazlo. Por mí.

Draco asintió e hizo lo que Harry decía y se escabulló bajo el catre, aunque dándole a entender con la mirada que no entendía y estaba preocupado. Apenas había terminado de lanzarse un encantamiento para ocultarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

Harry se lanzó a las personas del otro lado, esperando que el factor sorpresa estuviera de su parte. Logró darles a varios con algunos desmaius antes de ser golpeado por un expelliarmus. Harry llamó su varita con un hechizo silencioso.

— _Petrificus Totalus_ —gritó una voz.

Harry sintió el golpe que hizo que su cuerpo se quedara tieso. Para el momento en que su varita regresó a él, estaba tendido sobre su espalda, sin poder moverse.

—Sabía que me encontrarías.

En su rango de visión entró Abel Duringdorm. Excepto porque no llevaba delantal, estaba vestido como antes, con túnica y guantes blancos:

  
—No me engañaste cuando viniste a mi tienda, tan pronto después de esa sangresucia. Sabía que sospechabas que estaba detrás de la desaparición de varitas. No tuve otra alternativa más que dejar mi regalito para que lo encontraras y tal vez me siguieras hasta aquí. Ahora podemos resolver los problemas con _mis_ reglas.

Se giró hacia los hombres de capucha que lo rodeaban.

  
—Berrett, tráeme la caja fuerte y hazlo lo más rápido posible. —Duringdorm se dirigió a Harry esta vez—. Debes entender esto, que todos los muggles se roban la magia y la usan como si fuera suya. Tenemos que detenerlos. Mi madre sabía lo que necesitaba hacerse, vio como su deber con el Ministerio limpiarlo de la suciedad. Se le rompió el corazón cuando la acusaron de crímenes contra los magos cuando lo único que había estado haciendo era lo que era necesario.

Recogió la varita de Harry, de donde descansaba sobre su pecho.

  
—Tomaré esto, ¿te parece? Después de todo, no la vas a necesitar de nuevo

Barrett regresó, cargando una caja fuerte de metal. Duringdorm la abrió, revelando dos hileras de HERMNIAS. Dos lugares en la fila superior estaban vacíos y Harry supuso que uno de ellos debía ser la que había explotad y habían dejado en la tienda de varitas y la otra debía ser la que estaba diseccionada en la oficina de Malfoy. Eso significaba que la que había atacado a Krum estaba en el cofre. Las examinó tanto como pudo en los pocos segundos que tuvo y notó algo como hollín en la HERMNIA al final de una de las filas.

Duringdorm eligió una HERMNIA y la puso frente a Harry:

  
—Estoy consciente de que tu magia viene legítimamente del lado de tu padre, pero me temo que nunca entenderás lo que se debe hacer. Tú te opondrás y no puedo tolerarlo. Es una lástima, pero no tengo otra alternativa...

Se inclinó sobre Harry, acercando más y más la HERMNIA.

Harry la miró fijamente, desesperado por moverse, por escapar, pero sin poder hacer nada más que esperar que se robara su magia.

—Por favor, no luches —dijo Duringdorm—. No me gustaría que te lastimaras.

La HERMNIA tocó la frente de Harry, no muy lejos de su cicatriz, y hubo una pequeña explosión de humo. La HERMNIA desapareció de la mano enguantada de Duringdorm y reapareció en su lugar en la caja fuerte.

Harry se puso a gatas, con intención de ponerse de pie y golpeó a Duringodrm y Barrett en el proceso, ya que la HERMNIA se había llevado el poder del hechizo que lo había atado. Estaba a la mitad de la habitación cuando un segundo hechizo paralizador lo golpeó en la espalda. Cayó sobre su rostro.

Barett lo giró sobre su espalda. Desde esa posición, Harry podía ver Duringdorm quitando el polvo de su túnica con un hechizo.

—Llévalo de vuelta a la habitación y enciérralo ahí —ordenó Duringdorm a Barrett—. Decidiremos qué hacer con él por la mañana.

Un punto de mugre permanecía en la túnica de Duringdorm a pesar de los hechizos de limpieza. Bajó la vista y miró a Harry con desprecio.

  
—Has sido demasiado indisciplinado —dijo, antes de patear a Harry con fuerza y dejarlo inconsciente.

  
* * *

  
—¿Harry?

Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Draco inclinándose sobre él con un Lumus saliendo de su varita.

—Hey —dijo, tratando de sonreír, a pesar del dolor en su mandíbula. Fue entonces cuando recordó dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Era un prisionero y había perdido su magia.

Luchó para sentarse sobre el catre, pero Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado, le puso una mano sobre el pecho para mantenerlo acostado.

—Relájate —dijo Draco—. Te hice un hechizo curativo simple para que no te duela tanto como debería, pero todavía está hinchado y amoratado, en caso de que te revisen. También lancé un insonorisador fuerte para que no nos escuchen.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de Draco, sobre su cuerpo; buscaba la seguridad de que Draco estaba vivo y sin heridas.

—Estoy bien —dijo Draco y lo detuvo por las muñecas, ya que Harry seguía examinándolo—. Estoy bien —repitió—. Yo no soy el que estuvo ahí afuera, luchando contra un malévolo grupo de locos, ¿recuerdas? —Pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de Harry— ¿Hay otras heridas de las que deba saber?

Harry asintió.

—Duringdorm tomó mi magia.

Draco se estremeció e hizo una pausa antes de respirar profundamente.

—La recuperaremos.

—Crees que puedes regresarla a su sitio, pero no lo sabes con seguridad. Nunca lo has hecho —dijo Harry.

—Dije que la recuperaremos.

—¿Pero qué tal si no? He perdido a mi esposa. He perdido mi casa. Ahora he perdido mi magia —Harry cerró los ojos, abrumado.

—No me has perdido a mí.

Draco sujetó el rostro de Harry, obligándolo a abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

—Y no vas a perderme.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No te preocupes. Además, esto prueba mi teoría. Siempre sospeché que en ese trío que tenían en la escuela, Granger era la que tenía más pelotas. O sea, por Dios, ¿qué tan chillón puedes ser?

Una ola de afección recorrió a Harry. Su mundo podía ponerse de cabeza, pero Draco siempre estaría ahí, comportándose como un tarado.

—Pero eres más inteligente de lo que pareces —continuó Draco—. Eso fue pensar rápido, al esconderme. Cuando tengamos la oportunidad, podremos aprovecharla. Nunca supe que tenías algo de rastrero en ti.

—Esa no es la razón por la que te oculté —dijo Harry.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué?

Por un momento, Harry no pudo hablar. No estaba seguro de cómo lograr que las palabras salieran. Al final, susurró:

—" _Mata al otro_ ".

—¿Qué?

—Voldemort. Así ordenó que mataran a Cedric. Esperaban que fuera sólo yo el que tocara la copa y fuera enviado con ellos. Igual que Duringdorm me esperaba sólo a mí.

—Tenías miedo de que me mataran.

Harry asintió.

—No podía dejar que eso pasara. Fue lo suficientemente malo con Cedric. Contigo...

—Harry —dijo Draco, suavemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, en voz igualmente suave.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en entrar a terapia? Porque creo que todo lo de Voldemort te volvió loco de remate.

La ola de afección en Harry se anegó repentinamente con una enorme ola de irritación. En consecuencia, el "ouch" que emitió Draco cuando Harry le picó las costillas, fue inmensamente satisfactorio. Casi ni le molestó cuando Draco agregó: " _violentamente_ loco".

  
* * *

  
Estaba totalmente oscuro cuando Harry se despertó otra vez.

—Vuelve a dormir —murmuró Draco, tan cerca de Harry que pudo sentir el aliento contra su rostro.

—¿Has dormido algo tú? —preguntó.

—Un poco. Dormir está resultando sorpresivamente difícil, con eso de que somos prisioneros y nuestros guardias tienen una estridente celebración de "Capturamos a Harry Potter" ahí afuera, y con el antes mencionado Harry Potter prácticamente sobre mí. ¿Crees que deba ir a ver a un medimago por eso?

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, tratando de alejarse de Draco, pero no había mucho espacio en el pequeño catre.

—Olvídalo —dijo Draco.

Harry sintió un brazo cálido rodearlo y jalarlo de vuelta al sitio donde había estado.

—Además, estás calentito y aquí está horriblemente frío. Las sábanas son demasiado delgadas, no sirven para nada.

—Me siento tan feliz de escuchar que me has encontrado un propósito en tu vida —dijo Harry—. Ahora que lo hiciste, supongo que deberé pasar el resto de mis noches en tu cama.

Se suponía que era un chiste, pero tan pronto como salió de su boca, supo que no había sido gracioso. Draco se quedó quieto a su lado para comprobárselo.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Draco, con seriedad— ¿Pasarías el resto de tus noches en mi cama?

Harry nunca fue muy bueno hablando, le iba mejor actuando, así que decidió actuar.

Puso una mano en el cuerpo de Draco, la subió lentamente por su pecho y luego más arriba hasta que llegó a su rostro. Usó su mano para acunar la mejilla de Draco, como guía y se movió para colocar un beso en su boca.

Casi no le atinó a los labios de Draco, pero aún así el beso fue bueno. El segundo beso fue mejor.

* * *

  
—¿Hiciste ese insonorisador, verdad?

—Te dije que lo hice.

—B-bien... porque tiendo a ser un poco... ruidoso.

—¿Ruidoso? Eso puede ser interesante. ¿Balbuceas, maldices, le ordenas las cosas a tu pareja? ¿Les dices qué hacer y cómo hacerlo?

—Cállate, Draco.

—Ah, abusas verbalmente de ellos.

—Si sigues hablando, se va a hacer de mañana y van a entrar aquí, decididos a matarme. Y moriré virgen.

—Si no supiera que tienes tres hijos, podría caer en esa trampa. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacer un Lumus?

—No, no podemos arriesgarnos. Podrían decidir visitarme.

—Maldición. Desearía verte. Tengo miedo de despertar en la mañana y ver que todo fue un sueño.

—¿ _Esto_ se siente como un sueño?

—Oh, mierda, Harry. Para. Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me corra.

Silencio.

—¿Harry? Sí quieres hacer esto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí que quiero.

—Bien. Tendré que usar un encantamiento para lubricar, pero no será tan bueno como el aceite que tengo en casa.

—Estará bien.

—Está bien. Levántate un poco. Va a tomar un tiempo abrirte. Estás muy estrecho.

—Draco... sobre lo que dije de la virginidad...

Silencio.

—¿Draco?

—Pensé... El Profeta dijo...

—Mentiras.

—Maldición, Harry. Ahora realmente quiero ver tu rostro. Quiero ver tus ojos. Quiero ver tu expresión cuando me meta. La primera persona que estará dentro de ti. Tal vez... tal vez podríamos esperar. Ya he esperado para esto...

—Por favor, Draco, hazlo. Te quiero, te deseo... Y-yo... oh, dios... dios, sí... fóllame, Draco. ¡Fóllame!

—Ajá, entonces sí le ordenas las cosas a tu pareja.

 

 

  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


¿Te gusta el Drarry? ¡Visita [Drarry.com.ar](http://drarry.com.ar/) !  Donde podrás discutir sobre la pareja, los fanfics, los personajes y participar en un concurso de Drabbles o en un Festival de retos :D

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



	8. The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Capítulo 8 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


¡Gracias Suiris!

 

 

  


  


Draco estaba sacudiendo a Harry para que se despertara. Esta vez la habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada, así que tenía que ser de mañana.

—Levántate. Se han ido quedando callados, probablemente estén borrachos de muerte. Creo que es nuestra oportunidad.

Harry se levantó y recogió sus pantalones del suelo, al lado del catre. Draco estaba cerca, completamente vestido.

  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchaste algo?

—Hace casi media hora —los ojos de Draco fueron al cuerpo de Harry.

En lugar de hacer que Harry se sintiera avergonzado o se apresurara a vestirse, lo hizo detenerse. Se irguió y permitió que Draco mirara por completo.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacerte un encantamiento de limpieza hace un rato —dijo Draco, acercándose. Tocó un punto en la cadera de Harry, donde había dejado un chupetón horas antes. —No te curé. Debería haberlo hecho, pero quería ver esto.

Draco se arrodilló a los pies de Harry y lamió la marca que había hecho.

Harry gimió y su cuerpo reaccionó.

—No es el momento.

—No, no lo es —concedió Draco. Movió la cabeza y tomó el miembro de Harry en su boca y le dio una chupada rápida antes de quitarse. Se levantó, le dio la espalda a Harry y se alejó varios pasos—. Las cosas que voy a hacerte cuando tengamos el tiempo...

Si Draco no se callaba, iba a ser muy difícil para Harry vestirse.

  
* * *

  
Se movieron por la habitación, atando silenciosamente a los hombres que dormían. Ocasionalmente, había un ronquido o un resoplido, o algunos movimientos, pero ninguno despertó antes de estar inmovilizados.

Hubo un momento antes de eso, en que Draco había usado su varita para abrir la puerta, pero todos los que estaban del otro lado habían estado dormidos.

Al aproximarse a la puerta que llevaba al resto del edificio, Harry dudó:

  
—Puede haber gente despierta en la otra habitación —dijo—. Recuerda, tu prioridad es salir de aquí y traer ayuda.

Draco no respondió.

—Draco...

—Mi prioridad, Potter, es encontrar esa caja fuerte de la que me hablaste y traer tu magia de regreso.

—El libro de reglas de los Aurores...

—No me hables de reglas. Siempre las rompiste con mucha facilidad en el pasado.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí —dijo Harry—. Si voy contigo, es más probable que te atrapen y, sin mi magia, seré peso muerto.

—¡Potter! —siseó Draco.

Harry se alejó de la puerta.

—Más vale que te apresures.

Tras darle a Harry una mirada de frustración, Draco lanzó un encantamiento para ocultar a Harry y luego a sí mismo.

—Mantente seguro —ordenó Draco, antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Si Draco quería tener éxito, iba a necesitar una distracción.

Contó hasta cien y luego lo hizo de nuevo, luego una vez más. Cuando terminó, tomó un profundo respiro y se subió sobre un par de hombres inmovilizados para alcanzar la ventana. La abrió y, al no escuchar ninguna alarma, se escurrió por ella.

Al salir del edificio, con la nieve del exterior, el sonido de un encantamiento aullante se extendió. Harry no perdió tiempo antes de correr por el campo hacia el bosque cercano. Estaba a unos cien metros de él cuando un hechizo zancadilla lo golpeó e hizo que cayera. Se levantó, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la nieve del rostro y comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez sin mucho esfuerzo. Una maldición de piernas de gelatina lo golpeó y trastabilló antes de caer por segunda vez.

En esta ocasión, todavía bajo los efectos de la maldición, no pudo volver a ponerse en pie. En casi nada, fue recapturado. Un par de hombres con capas lo agarraron por los brazos y lo arrastraron de vuelta al edificio, sin importarles que sus piernas no pudieran seguirlo.

Lo empujaron dentro del edificio de nuevo, a través del vestíbulo, el cual no había visto antes, y a través de varias puertas hasta que llegaron a la habitación de los hombres atados. En ella, Barrett y Duringodrm estaban de pie y observaban a los dos hombres de capa que arrastraban a Harry hasta ellos. Mientras Barrett estaba vestido en una túnica negra como los otros, Duringdorm estaba vestido de blanco y con guantes una vez más.

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere retirar los hechizos? —preguntó Barrett, mirando a los hombres atados a su alrededor.

—Déjenlos como están. Será un castigo adecuado por ser tan negligentes en sus deberes —La mirada de Duringodrm cayó sobre Harry y se abalanzó sobre él—. Pónganlo aquí —dijo, señalando una silla.

Los hombres lo tiraron sobre la silla de madera sin el menor cuidado, y con tanta fuerza que se le cayeron los restos de nieve que se habían pegado a su capa. Con un hechizo, le ataron las manos a los brazos de la silla con sogas mágicas.

—Sabes el secreto —gruñó Duringdorm, acercándose.

—¿Qué secreto? —preguntó Harry, sin necesidad de fingir confusión.

—El secreto que los muggles usan para robar la magia de los magos. El secreto que mi madre trató de encontrar pero nunca pudo. Tomé tu magia, pero tú hiciste esto —señaló a los hombres alrededor de él—. Debes haber robado la magia de mis hombres. Dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—No hay ningún secreto —dijo Harry—. Al único que conozco que puede robar magia es a ti, con tus aparatos.

—¡MIENTES! A mi alrededor está la prueba de tus mentiras.

—¡No miento! —Harry se alegraba de que no hubiera veritaserum cerca. Aunque estaba diciendo la verdad, si se le cuestionaba con la poción, podría no ser capaz de ocultar a Draco.

Duringdorm extendió la mano y tomó la mano en la que Harry tenía la cicatriz. Pasó un dedo por las palabras, que nunca habían desaparecido.

—Esto me dice que eres un mentiroso. Mi madre lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. Mentías entonces y estás mintiendo ahora.

—¡No mentí y no estoy mintiendo!

—Tal vez alguien más podría creerte, pero no yo. Yo sé la verdad.

Duringdorm empezó a sacarse los guantes. Ante la vista de la piel bajo ellos, Harry retuvo el aliento con horror.

La piel de Duringdorm estaba traspasada por tantas letras, tantas palabras, que era imposible discernir lo que había estado escrito en ellas. En algunos puntos eran sólo líneas rojas curvas o rectas. En otros, la herida era tan profunda que un esbozo de hueso brillaba a través de la carne.

—Yo sé la verdad —repitió Duringdorm—. Sé lo que significaron todas esas marcas en tu mano. Ahora dígame, señor Potter, ¿cómo se roban los muggles la magia de los magos?

—No lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Aquellos con magia nacen con ella, como yo, o como tú.

El golpe le volteó la cara a Harry y causó que sus orejas zumbaran.

—No debes decir mentiras —dijo Duringdorm.

Harry escupió una bocanada de sangre y miró con odio a Duringdorm:

  
—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Grabarlo en mi mano como hizo tu loca madre?

Duringdorm sonrió y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor —dijo y se giró hacia Barrett, quien palideció—. Dámelo.

Barrett tragó y asintió. De un bolsillo interno de su túnica, sacó un cuchillo en su funda y se lo entregó a Duringdorm. Ésta sacó el cuchillo de su funda y se acercó más a Harry.

—Primero, debemos prepararlo —dijo. Puso la punta del cuchillo sobre la mano de Harry y la apretó lentamente hasta que penetró la piel y brotó sangre. Harry no se movió, pero sí respiró aliviado cuando el cuchillo fue retirado y Duringdorm se alejó.

—Mi madre gustaba mucho de sus plumas, pero yo las he mejorado —dijo Duringdorm.

Levantó su cuchillo y empezó a escribir letras en el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry dejó salir un grito, porque esas letras se estaban grabando en su torso.

—Mentiroso —dijo Duringdorm, cuando terminó.

Harry bajó la vista hacia su túnica, donde vio sangre filtrándose. La "M" era legible, pero las otras letras eran manchas color carmesí.

—Ahora tal vez me dirás lo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo se roban los muggles la magia de los magos?

—No lo hacen —dijo Harry, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Mentiroso —repitió Duringdorm y alzó el cuchillo una vez más.

Harry gritó cuando la segunda "M" se grabó en su pecho.

—¡Sectusempra! —gritó la voz de Draco.

El cuchillo, junto con la mano de Duringdorm, fue volando en un chorro de sangre. Draco dejó salir más maldiciones, para dejar inconscientes a los dos hombres que habían capturado a Harry. Barrett hizo un esfuerzo por pelear, pero Draco bloqueó la maldición expulsa entrañas que le lanzó y mandó un petrificador en su lugar.

Marchó hacia donde Duringdorm yacía quejumbroso, sujetando su muñón sangrante. Harry miró a Draco alzar su varita con la mano temblorosa y su cuerpo entero vibrando de rabia.

—No —dijo Harry.

No creyó que Draco lo escuchara, así que lo dijo con más fuerza:

—¡No, no lo vale!

Draco asintió con reticencia y dijo:

—Petrificus Totalus.

Y Duringdorm se quedó quieto. Luego colocó un hechizo congelante en el muñón, para que no muriera desangrado, antes de ir hacia Harry.

—Estás sangrando —dijo Draco, al tiempo que cortaba las sogas que ataban a Harry a la silla—. Tenemos que llevarte a San Mungo.

—Se supone que irías por ayuda.

—Mejor mandé mi patronus. Dije que mi prioridad era traer tu magia de regreso.

—¿La encontraste? ¿Encontraste mi magia?

Draco asintió. Una vez que Harry fue liberado, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la caja fuerte reducida en tamaño, luego la hizo de su tamaño normal y la abrió.

Harry parpadeó. En las dos filas de la caja fuerte estaba la que había visto antes y había creído de Krum. De los lugares vacíos sólo quedaba uno, el segundo estaba ahora lleno con la HERMNIA que había explotado.

—Esa —dijo Harry, señalando una que estaba llena de hollín, casi en el medio.

Draco asintió y le dio la esfera a Harry, luego alzó su varita.

—Esto debería funcionar —dijo—. Si no...

—Entonces intentaremos algo más —terminó Harry.

Luego, cerró sus ojos mientras Draco soltaba las palabras del hechizo que Harry recordaba haber oído antes en el Departamento de Misterios. No podía decir que se sentía muy diferente cuando Draco terminó. Tal vez se sentía un poquito más fuerte. Tal vez el dolor se había calmado un poco.

—¿Funcionó?

Harry abrió los ojos.

—Necesito una varita.

Draco caminó a zancadas hasta donde Berrett estaba petrificado y le quitó el hechizo.

—¿Dónde está la varita de Potter?

—La tengo aquí, en mi bolsillo.

—Lástima —dijo Draco—. Ahora no podré torturarte para sacarte la información.

Barrett se estremeció y Draco lanzó un segundo hechizo inmovilizador antes de alcanzar su bolsillo y sacar la varita de Harry. Éste trató de no arrancarla de su mano cuando Draco se la extendió, pero no pudo evitar sujetarla con más fuerza que lo habitual. Con los hombros bien derechos, agitó su varita y gritó: "¡Lumus!".

Una brillante luz brilló desde la punta de su varita. Tanto Harry como Draco soltaron audibles suspiros de alivio.

—Se terminó —dijo Harry.

—Para nada —dijo una voz en la puerta.

Tres hombres con capa estaban ahí; eran parte el grupo de Duringdorm. Sus varitas apuntaban a Harry y a Draco

—Bajen sus varitas —dijo el líder.

Harry sabía que no podía. No podía perder su magia una vez más.

Draco miró al trío con desdén:

  
—¿Bromean, cierto? ¿Siquiera saben con quién están tratando?

El trío intercambió miradas, en blanco.

  
—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó el líder.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

El trío parecía confundido.

—Lucius Malfoy, el mortífago. La mano derecha de Voldemort...

—No sabemos mucho sobre la última guerra —confesó el líder—. Tuvimos a Binns.

—Bah, jódanse —dijo Draco—. ¡Confringo!

El hechizo explosivo, lanzado hacia la puerta, causó que ésta se colapsara sobre los tres hombres. Mientras trataban de salir de entre las maderas destrozadas, Draco les lanzó hechizos petrificantes. Dos llegaron a su objetivo, pero el tercero no, porque golpeó la puerta.

El tercer hombre estaba apuntando a Draco cuando fue golpeado con un hechizo petrificante por la espalda y cayó repentinamente al piso.

—¿Harry? —llamó una voz— ¿Estás ahí?

—Es Ron —dijo Harry.

—Estamos aquí, Weasley —gritó Draco.

—Oh, ¿estás ahí también, Malfoy? —una cabeza roja se asomó por lo que quedaba de puerta.

—Por favor, Weasley, trata de contener tu emoción, me avergüenzas.

Hermione empujó a Ron.

—¡Harry! —dijo, corriendo hacia él.

—Llegan tarde —le dijo Harry mientras veía que no sólo Ron, sino una horda de aurores entraban en la habitación.

—Culpa a Ron. Estaba más que dispuesta a venir por ti hace horas, pero él dijo que teníamos que reunir un equipo antes.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron tan rápido? —preguntó Draco— No creo que mi Patronus haya llegado a ustedes tan rápido.

—Simple. Cuando Goyle me contactó para decirme lo que había pasado, irrumpí en la oficina de Draco y leí sus notas sobre la HERMNIA —miró hacia Draco y agregó por lo bajo—: Un nombre no tan bueno como la "Peddo".

—Continúa —dijo Harry, antes de que Hermione y Draco pudieran comenzar a discutir sobre el relativo mérito de sus acrónimos para las cosas. Se sentía mareado y quería escuchar la explicación antes de desmayarse.

—Leí la teoría de Draco, acerca de que la HERMNIA regresaría a su lugar de origen. Tomando eso como base, puse un hechizo rastreador en ella y la activé usando una lechuza que tomé prestada de una tienda. Lo que me recuerda, tengo que regresarle su magia o el dueño de la lechucería estará enojado conmigo.

Ron, quien miraba cómo los aurores arrestaban gente, caminó hacia donde estaban Harry, Draco y Hermione. Le dio un abrazo rápido a Harry, provocándole un quejido de dolor en el proceso.

—Lamento que nos haya tomado tanto estar organizados. Hermione estaba tan impaciente que casi toma el mando de mis hombres para venir por ti.

Ron regresó hacia Draco y le lanzó una mirada que para Harry fue imposible de interpretar:

—Tu patronus llegó al cuartel general justo antes de que partiéramos.

Draco parecía incómodo con esa información, pero lo ocultó al levantar la caja fuerte y lanzarla hacia las manos de Ron.

—Toma esto. Una de las HERMNIAS contiene la magia de Krum. Pero no la vayas a cagar, Weasley, y le vayas a dar la magia de la lechuza.

—Un poco de respeto —murmuró Ron, antes de regresar a ver cómo iban los aurores—, eso es todo lo que pido.

—¿Los dos están bien? —preguntó Hermione, mirando la sangre en la ropa de Harry con preocupación.

—Él está herido.

—Estaré bien —protestó Harry. Miró su varita, a la que todavía se sujetaba con fuerza—. Todo está bien.

Se puso en pie, dio un par de pasos y se tropezó. Habría caído si Draco no lo hubiera atrapado. Las últimas palabras que escuchó, fueron de Draco:

—Lo voy a llevar a San Mungo.

  
* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos en San Mungo, se sorprendió al encontrar a Ginny sentada al lado de su cama.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—No lo sé, Harry. Creo que tenía reportes que escribir o algo. ¿No fue esa la excusa que siempre me diste?

—No hablemos de eso, por favor, Ginny.

—Eso no es por lo que vine aquí, de todas formas. Quería agradecerte. Viktor tiene su magia de vuelta. Más tarde, también le gustaría agradecerte.

—Deberías agradecerle a Draco, él es el que descubrió todo —Harry miró hacia la puerta—. ¿Estás segura que está bien? No creo que haya sido herido, pero tal vez...

—Malfoy está bien, Harry —Ella lanzó un suspiro exasperado—. Tú eras el que estabas desangrándote por todo el lugar. ¿Qué es lo que hizo? ¿Usarte como escudo?

—¡No! ¡No fue así! En lo absoluto.

—No me extrañaría de él.

—Ginny —dijo Harry, en voz baja—. No. Sé que nunca te van a agradar los Malfoy y no puedo decir que te culpo por ello, pero deja a Draco en paz.

—¿Estás diciendo que ha cambiado?

—Tal vez. Tal vez yo también cambié.

Ginny lo miró, realmente lo miró de una manera en que no lo había hecho en años.

—Lo amas —dijo, al fin.

Harry asintió.

  
—Sí.

—Entonces, me alegra por ti, en serio. Haré lo mejor que pueda para aceptarlo en tu vida, pero si algún comentario se me escapa...

—Gracias.

—Por nada —Ginny se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Sí me importas, Harry. Probablemente, siempre me importarás.

—A mí también.

—Bueno, pero qué tenemos aquí —comentó Draco con sarcasmo, en el umbral de la habitación—. ¿No es esta una hogareña y adorable escena doméstica?

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.

—Oh, ahórrate las explicaciones, Potter. Es tan claro como el agua lo que ha pasado: Ahora que una vez más eres el héroe todo poderoso que salva al mundo, la hembra Weasley ha visto la luz y ha corrido a tus brazos de vuelta. Perdónenme pero tengo que ir a vomitar por tanta dulzura.

Draco se apresuró a salir de la habitación e inmediatamente Harry luchó por seguirlo, pero no pudo.

—Lo alcanzaré y le explicaré lo que pasó —dijo Ginny, corriendo tras Draco. Regresó unos momentos después —. Lo siento. Lo intenté, pero desapareció —Miró la expresión molesta de Harry—. Estoy segura de que entenderá —aseguró.

Harry asintió, aunque no estaba tan seguro.

 

 

  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


¿Te gusta el Drarry? ¡Visita [Drarry.com.ar](http://drarry.com.ar/) !  Donde podrás discutir sobre la pareja, los fanfics, los personajes y participar en un concurso de Drabbles o en un Festival de retos :D

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



	9. The Simple Joy of Living Por Regan

  
[The Simple Joy of Living](viewstory.php?sid=26850) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: (La simple alegría de vivir) Traducción del fic de mahaliem.  
"Cuando Viktor es atacado, Harry y Draco deben trabajar juntos para encontrar al culpable". Ocurre tras el libro siete.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Accion, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  9 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 38820 Lecturas: 10903  
Publicado: 02/02/08 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Capítulo 9 por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Gracias Suiris!! :D

  


  


Harry sabía que iba a llegar tarde de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, la culpa era de Draco. Si Draco no le hubiera bloqueado la entrada al departamento, con su baúl y sus pertenencias, el día anterior, entonces Harry no hubiera tenido que pasar la mañana buscando un lugar para vivir. Había pasado la noche en el Caldero Chorreante de nuevo. Ese día, sin embargo, había ido a ver casas y había encontrado un lugar agradable cerca del valle Godric. La casa tenía muchas habitaciones para los niños y un jardín de buen tamaño. Tendría que llegar al trabajo por red Flu, pero era lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo de todas formas.

Apresuró su paso, ansioso por ver a Draco de nuevo y tratar de hacerlo entender razones. Al llegar a su oficina, abrió la puerta de golpe, listo para argumentar su punto y se detuvo.

—Hola Harry —dijo Thacker—. No te preocupes por llegar tarde. El caso que nos han asignado tiene algo de investigación de fondo y empecé sin ti.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—¿Malfoy? No lo sé. Esta mañana me dijeron que volvía a ser tu compañero.

Harry se giró y se dirigió a la oficina del jefe de aurores. Pasó por la secretaria de Ron sin detenerse y abrió la puerta.

Ron alzó los ojos de un reporte que leía.

—¡Harry! Es bueno ver que estás de vuelta.

—¿Por qué Thacker está en mi oficina y dónde está Draco?

—No es mi culpa. Traté de evitarlo. Juro que lo hice.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Parece que el Departamento de Misterios decidió que se habían apresurado demasiado al enviar a Malfoy aquí. Lo querían de vuelta y el Ministro se puso de su lado.

—Hablaré con el Ministro, entonces.

—No te molestes, Malfoy dejó muy en claro que prefería regresar con ellos.

—¿Ah sí? —La indignación de Harry se esfumó y sus hombros cayeron—. Entonces es eso...

Entonces... ya no vería a Malfoy en el trabajo. Tal vez podría arrinconar a Malfoy en una o dos semanas, después de que todo se hubiera calmado.

—Thacker estaba ansioso por trabajar contigo de nuevo. Me dijo que lo de antes había sido un malentendido.

Harry asintió y se giró para irse.

—Eso parece pasar muy seguido por aquí.

* * *

  
Era domingo y Harry sabía que debía haber ido a la oficina en algún punto del fin de semana, para intentar ponerse al día con el papeleo, pero no había logrado obligarse a hacerlo. La oficina, aún cuando Thacker estaba ahí, se sentía horriblemente callada sin Draco. En lugar de ir, pasó la mayor parte del sábado comprando muebles. Compró una mesa para la cocina, los aparatos necesarios y varios platos y muchas cosas, luego hizo un trabajo decente con la alacena.

Lo único que había traído para el resto de la casa era un sofá que yacía solitario a la mitad de su sala. Otra cosa que también había logrado hacer era colgar el retrato de su abuela en el salón de enfrente.

No había comprado una cama. Todavía tenía una esperanza irracional de tener la opinión de Draco para eso. Mientras tanto, había dormido en el sofá.

Estaba haciéndose tarde y él estaba considerando irse a dormir cuando hubo un golpe en su puerta que causó que Harry frunciera el ceño. No sabía cuánta gente vivía ahí, pero no eran muchos. Pensando que tal vez era un error, Harry abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy en su pórtico.

Por varios segundos, Harry se quedó ahí, confundido. El puño de Lucius apretaba su bastón de una manera que Harry se preguntó si estaba a punto de ser golpeado por él. Por un instinto de auto-conservación, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Lucius, tan arrogante como siempre, tomó eso como una invitación y entró. No había nada más que hacer que cerrar la puerta tras él y Harry lo hizo.

Su sala, con el solitario mueble, estaba bajo el escrutinio de Lucius y, si ese labio curvado quería decir algo, no pudo entenderlo.

—Si quiere comprar, no está en venta —dijo Harry—. Me acabo de mudar.

La boca de Malfoy se torció, pero él asintió.

  
—Estoy totalmente consciente de ello. De hecho, también sé por cuánto la compraste. Creo que pagaste de más.

Bien, tal vez Harry sí que había pagado demasiado por la casa, pero necesitaba un lugar rápido y este era el que quería.

—Puedo pagarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes —dijo Lucius. Luego buscó en su capa y sacó un sobre, que le entregó a Harry—. Esto puede ayudar.

Confundido, Harry abrió la envoltura y sacó un pedazo de papel. Lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos:

—¿Qué es esto?

—Considéralo una muestra de mi gratitud.

—¿Y qué rayos he hecho yo para ganar tanta gratitud? Esto es más de diez años de mi salario.

—Tú y mi hijo ya no están juntos. He entendido que es por tu causa.

—¿Me estás comprando? ¿Me está pagando por romper con Draco? —Harry sabía que su voz se había vuelto baja y enojada, pero no le importaba.

—Sinsentidos. Ya has roto con Draco. Sólo me aseguro de que la situación continúe así —Harry siguió mirándolo fijamente, así que Lucius hizo un movimiento impaciente con la cabeza—. Seguramente te das cuenta de lo indigno que eres de ser el compañero de mi hijo.

—Tú, maldito malnacido —gruñó Harry—. Y pensar que yo intervine para que tú y Draco dejaran atrás su pelea —Harry sostuvo el cheque que le había dado—. Esto es lo que pienso de que me compres. ¡Incendio!

Con un movimiento de la varita de Harry, el cheque quedó en llamas.

—Voy a protejer a Draco de ti —dijo Harry, en voz baja—, así sea lo último que haga.

Lucius Malfoy le dio un ligero asentimiento y luego giró en sus talones para irse.

Algo... algo estaba mal, pensó Harry al ver a Lucius ir hacia la puerta. El intento de sobornar a Harry era torpe e innecesario. Lucius estaba en la puerta cuando Harry lo llamó:

—¡Espera!

Lentamente, Lucius se giró y Harry lo supo. Supo a lo que había ido Lucius realmente.

—Us-ustedes... Slytherins —dijo Harry, lleno de frustración—. Sabías que iba a sentirme insultado y a romper el cheque. Sabías que lo primero que haría sería correr con Draco. Eso es lo que querías. Eso es lo que casi logras. Lo que no sé es... por qué.

Lucius suspiró y de repente pareció mucho más cercano a su edad real.

  
—¿Puedo sentarme, señor Potter?

Harry asintió y señaló el sofá.

  
—Pero... pero no trate de manipularme de nuevo.

—Eso no puedo prometerlo. Sería más fácil prometer no respirar.

—Slytherins —repitió Harry—. Iba a decirme por qué hizo esto. Para qué organizó esta pequeña obra de teatro.

—Hice esto porque soy un padre. Espero que pueda poner de lado las diferencias que tiene con Draco y regresar con él de inmediato.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Su rompimiento puede ser remediado fácilmente.

—No fue un rompimiento —escupió Harry—. Nunca estuvimos juntos, no realmente. Estábamos fingiendo para hacer más fácil la investigación sobre el ataque a Krum.

—Tal vez usted estaba fingiendo, pero Draco no.

—Está equivocado. Draco no está interesado en mí. Tal vez lo estuvo por un tiempo, pero creo que ya no lo está.

—Dudo que su relación con usted haya sido tan transitoria como usted supone. La primera vez que vino a cenar, hablé con Draco sobre su relación. Le dije que no aprobaba que se vieran e insistí en que terminaran. Él se negó.

Harry miró fijamente a Lucius. Lo que estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad.

Lucius soltó una ligera risita.

  
—Incluso afirmó haber estado albergando un enamoramiento por usted por un tiempo.

—Mentía —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa—. Eso debió ser.

—Le dije que si continuaba con esa relación, lo desheredaría y que nunca volvería a ser un Malfoy.

—¿Lo desheredó?

—Lo amenacé con hacerlo y él puso en evidencia la trampa. En lugar de acceder a mis peticiones, salió como un rayo de la habitación. Al encontrarlo a usted afuera, estableció firmemente su pensamiento, ¿o no?

El beso, pensó Harry. Todavía recordaba lo posesivo que se había sentido. Luego recordó algo más... la satisfacción de Lucius al mirar a Draco llevándoselo a jalones.

—Lo estaba probando —dijo Harry.

—Sí. Draco puede ser impulsivo. Tenía que saber que era en serio, que su corazón estaba comprometido y que no era un gran plan para restaurar el nombre y la reputación de los Malfoy.

Lucius empezaba a decir algo más, luego se calló. Sus ojos miraron a la distancia.

—Siempre he querido lo mejor para Draco. Él es mi hijo, mi heredero, mi familia. El saber que mis acciones del pasado, mis asociaciones, le han hecho daño, ha sido una constante fuente de dolor todos estos años. No me gustaría verlo herido nuevamente. No si hay algo que esté en mi poder hacer para prevenirlo.

Muchas veces, Harry había deseado que sus hijos pudieran estar libres de la publicidad de ser un Potter. Al pasar de los años, se habían acostumbrado, incluso florecido. Pero todavía persistía en él la preocupación de que algún loco los atacara a causa de su padre; que lo que él había hecho regresara para perseguir a sus hijos.

¿Cuánto más doloroso debía haber sido para Lucius ver a Draco bajo las órdenes de Voldemort? ¿Ver que Draco era testigo de atrocidades y era forzado a cometerlas también? ¿Ser incapaz de protegerlo? ¿Saber que él era la razón de que Draco estuviera en esa situación?

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sintió identificado con Lucius. Entonces recordó con quién estaba lidiando.

—¿Algo de esto es verdad? Después de todo, ya ha mostrado hasta dónde es capaz de ir para que Draco y yo regresemos.

—Es verdad —dijo Lucius—. A veces, pero no muy seguido, la verdad sirve tanto como una mentira.

  
Harry decidió que nunca se preocuparía particularmente por Lucius. Sin embargo, como las cosas iban, parecía que iba a tener que tratar mucho más con él por el resto de su vida.

* * *

  
Le tomó tres horas a Harry descubrir cómo abrir la puerta de la oficina de Draco en el Departamento de Misterios en lugar de entrar a la Cámara de la Muerte. Cuando finalmente lo logró, la oficina parecía no sólo vacía, sino también inhabitada.

Harry marchó a la oficina de Ron. Cuando Ron lo vio, dio por terminada su reunión con un par de aurores y los mandó salir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Sabes dónde está Draco?

—Claro que sí, ¿tú no?

—No. No he hablado con Draco en casi una semana. Rompió conmigo —Harry miró a Ron—. Pensé que sabías que no estábamos juntos. Pensé que era parte del porqué no querías que me molestara en pelear contra el reasignamiento de Draco.

—No lo sabía. No puedo creer que rompió contigo.

—Tuvo la impresión equivocada sobre algo. Pensó que Ginny y yo habíamos vuelto y no es cierto.

—Sigo sin creer que él fue quien rompió contigo. Ese idiota te ama.

Harry lo miró fijamente:

  
—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No pensé que le importaras un knut hasta que vi su Patronus, Harry —dijo Ron—. Su Patronus eres Tú. No tú como eres ahora, pero tú de joven. Tal vez diecisiete o algo así. La edad que tenías cuando derrotaste a Voldemort.

De repente, Harry estaba desesperado por ver a Draco.

  
—Dijiste que sabías dónde estaba.

Ron asintió:

  
—Está en Hogwarts. Está a cargo de regresarles su magia a todos los hijos de muggles. También le pedimos a Luna que regresara y ayudara a Ollivander a darles a todos varitas nuevas. Duringdorm no sólo robó algo de su magia, sino que también les dio varitas que no les responderían bien a la poca que les quedaba.

—Me voy a Hogwarts, entonces.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Si no quiere escuchar, puedo golpearlo o encerrarlo o algo. De hecho, sería un placer hacerlo.

—Creo que puedo resolver esto yo solo —Harry fue hacia la puerta y Ron habló de nuevo.

—Nunca me agradó Malfoy. Dudo que algún día me agrade, pero buena suerte.

—Gracias, Ron.

Al apresurarse hacia la salida del Ministerio, para poder aparecerse en la entrada de Hogwarts, Harry esperaba que todos los demás estuvieran en lo correcto acerca de lo que Draco sentía.

* * *

Harry esperó en el corredor afuera del salón donde Draco estaba trabajando con una estudiante hija de muggles. Cuando ésta salió, con instrucciones de Draco de ir a ver a Ollivander, Harry entró.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Draco alzó la vista, con sorpresa evidente en el rostro, antes de regresar la mirada a sus papeles en el escritorio.

—Estoy ocupado.

—No, no lo estás. La directora McGonagall dijo que esa era tu última estudiante por hoy.

—Si vienes a disculparte por mandarme al diablo, no te molestes —dijo Draco, levantándose.

—¿Mandarte al diablo yo a ti? Eso es divertido. Tú eres el que me mandaste al diablo.

—¿Se supone que tengo que esperar hasta el anuncio de tu boda con la Weasley?

—No voy a...

—¿Ocurre algo? —un estudiante vestido de los colores de Slytherin asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón— Escuché gritos.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Harry—. El señor Malfoy y yo estábamos teniendo una pequeña diferencia respecto a cierto tema.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo el niño, animado— ¿Draco Malfoy, padre de Scorpius Malfoy? —entró en la habitación y caminó hacia Draco— Escuché a los hijos de muggles hablando de usted, señor. Es todo un héroe.

—Sí lo soy —dijo Draco y luego miró al chico y se le acercó—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

El chico soltó una sonrisita y lo miró coquetamente.

—La suficiente, señor.

—La suficiente también para tener detención si McGonagall escucha cómo estás actuando —dijo Harry—. Ahora, fuera de aquí.

Mientras el chico huía, Harry se giró hacia Draco.

—Necesitamos hablar en privado. En un lugar en el que no interfieran si empezamos a gritar.

Sujetando a Draco de la muñeca, Harry lo jaló hacia la puerta y por el pasillo. En algún punto, Draco jaló su muñeca y se liberó del agarre, pero siguió caminando.

Cuando cruzaron una puerta, Draco miró alrededor y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿El baño de niñas, Potter?

Harry ignoró a Draco por un momento y le ordenó al lavamanos moverse para abrir el túnel de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Estás bromeando.

—Vamos —dijo Harry.

—¿Podríamos tener esta discusión en un lugar donde, no sé, tal vez donde no haya un basilisco en descomposición?

—Entra —dijo Harry.

Cuando Draco saltó dentro del agujero, Harry sintió un rayo de esperanza y lo siguió. A Draco tenía que importarle su relación si se arriesgaba a ensuciar su túnica.

En silencio, caminaron hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. Una vez ahí, Malfoy se detuvo y miró a Harry con una expresión beligerante.

—Bien. Estamos aquí. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—¿Alguna vez te dije que aquí es donde Ginny dijo que se había enamorado de mí? Le gustaba, pero ese gusto se transformó en amor aquí.

—Así que... ¿me trajiste aquí para torturarme con una plática sobre el amor eterno? —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras— Bueno lugar para ello, entonces. Cuando empiece a gritar de agonía y mis orejas sangren, nadie me escuchará.

—Cállate y escúchame un minuto.

—¿Un minuto?

—Que sean cinco —dijo Harry.

—Bien. Tienes cinco minutos y luego voy a ver si puedo encontrar a ese admirador mío que estaba tan ilusionado hace unos minutos.

—Este lugar es importante para mí —dijo Harry—. No sólo por Ginny. Y no porque luché contra un basilisco y derroté a Tom Riddle aquí. Verás, como que me gustaba un chico. Un chico que ni siquiera me agradaba particularmente. Después de hacer los ÉXTASIS, tomé coraje, básicamente de una botella de whiskey de fuego, y fui a buscarlo. Como no pude encontrarlo, pensé que Myrtle podría saber dónde estaba. Cuando la buscaba, al que encontré fue a él. Y lo traje aquí.

Draco asintió.

—Sigue.

—Aquí es donde tuve mi primer beso con un un chico. Pensaste que estaba demasiado ebrio, que no lo recordaría —dijo Harry, acercándose a Draco—. Pero, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Yo te traje aquí, esperando que tal vez folláramos y tal vez podría olvidar que me gustabas, que podría sacarte de mi sistema. Pero no, te pusiste noble y te negaste a abusar de mí.

Harry evitó la mirada de Draco y miró la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

—No me arrepiento de haberme casado con Ginny. Nunca podría hacerlo. Me dio a James, a Albus y a Lily, pero... —dijo Harry, girándose para encarar a Draco— esa noche ese sentimiento se transformó. En este lugar es donde me enamoré de ti.

Draco lo estaba mirando fijamente ahora. Harry esperaba que se quedara en silencio y lo dejara terminar.

—Dicen que las cosas buenas no vienen solas. Espero que, tal vez, pueda pasar de nuevo... que aquí, en la Cámara de los Secretos, te enamores de mí como yo me enamoré de ti.

—Potter —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que las cosas buenas vengan acompañadas? Bien, aquí está el acompañamiento: Potter, eres un idiota. Sólo un idiota podría haberme arrastrado a este oscuro, oscuro y francamente asqueroso lugar. Sólo un idiota me hubiera profesado su amor en el antes mencionado asqueroso lugar. Y sólo un idiota no sabría que yo ya estaba enamorado de él.

Al darse cuenta de lo que Draco decía, su sonrisa creció y se volvió amplia. Jaló a Draco y lo apretó cerca de él.

  
—¿En serio? ¿Me amas?

Draco sonrió.

—¿Acabo de decir eso? Obviamente, eres más idiota de lo que...

Harry besó a Draco para que se callara. Cada vez que Draco se separaba e intentaba decir algo, Harry lo callaba con otro beso. Finalmente, Draco dejó de intentar hablar. Después de un largo rato, fue Harry quien se retiró:

—Te amo —dijo.

—Ya entendí —dijo Draco, miró alrededor y arrugó la nariz ante el olor—. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿podemos ir a otra parte? ¿Tal vez a un lugar con una cama?

Harry asintió y tomó la mano de Draco antes de caminar de regreso por donde habían venido.

—Y, para que conste en las actas, Potter, si alguien te pregunta, me declaraste tu amor en una playa bajo la luz de la luna. Porque este lugar es verdaderamente atroz.

  
Epílogo - Dieciocho meses después

—Luché contra los mortífagos en el ministerio y unos tentáculos que salían de un cerebro casi me estrangulan —dijo Ron.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Goyle lo miró fijamente.

—Tú y tus amigos me convirtieron a mí, a Draco y a Vincent en babosas gigantes. Pasé la mitad del verano sacando baba.

—Empate —dijeron juntos y tomaron un trago.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —preguntó Harry, quien había oído por casualidad el último intercambio. Se sentó junto a ellos. Tener a la familia y amigos de ambos, Harry y Draco, en la ceremonia de unión, estaba probando ser interesante. Afortunadamente, no había habido derramamiento de sangre. Todavía.

—Estamos decidiendo quién se la pasó peor por ser amigos de ustedes —dijo Ron—. Hasta ahora, creo que voy ganando —se giró hacia Goyle—. Sexto año... luché contra los mortífagos que entraron a Hogwarts.

—Draco me hizo tomar multijugos y hacerme una chica todo el año. Potter me coqueteó una vez.

—¡No es cierto! —dijo Harry.

—Dijiste que era "bonita"

—Sabía que eras tú.

Ron y Goyle miraron al mismo tiempo a Harry.

—Harry, eso en realidad hace las cosas peores —dijo Ron, luego se giró hacia Goyle—. Tú ganas.

Goyle sonrió con vanidad y bebió un trago.

Harry abrazó su pecho con los brazos.

—Vine a decirles a ustedes dos que Draco y yo nos iremos pronto.

—¿Todavía no piensas decirle a nadie la misteriosa locación de tu luna de miel? —preguntó Ron.

—Creo que Hermione lo sabe y antes de que digas algo, nosotros no le dijimos. Ella adivinó —miró la pista de baile—. Es una maravilla que ella y Draco puedan bailar juntos mientras discuten.

—Siempre pensé que ellos serían los que terminarían juntos —dijo Goyle.

Ron parecía impactado:

  
—¿Qué?

—No sabía que Draco era gay. Después de Potter, ella era con la que estaba más obsesionado. Pensé que tenía algo con ella.

—Pero él la odiaba.

Goyle no respondió, sólo le lanzó un vistazo a Harry.

Ron se levantó.

—Creo que los voy a interrumpir.

Un minuto después, Draco se reunió con Harry y Goyle en la mesa.

—Esa Granger...

—Weasley —corrigieron Goyle y Harry.

—Es brillante, pero tiene las ideas más erróneas que he oído. ¿Y qué con eso de Weasley? Vino de pronto y pensó que me la estaba tratando de robar o algo.

—No hagas caso a eso —dijo Harry—, tenemos que decir adiós.

Draco se giró hacia Goyle.

—Adiós, Greg.

—Adiós —respondió Goyle.

—Ok, estoy listo. Vámonos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Tenemos que decirles adiós por lo menos a tus padres y a los niños.

Con un suspiro, Draco se levantó también. Lentamente, ambos caminaron por la habitación hasta llegar a Lucius y a Narcisa, quienes estaban hablando con Teddy y, de entre todas las personas posibles, con Thacker.

—¿Ya se retiran? —preguntó Lucius.

Draco asintió.

—Espero que le hayas dicho a Ginevra que si hay algún problema puede contactarnos —le dijo Narcisa a Harry—. Consideramos a James, Albus y Lily nuestros nietos tanto como a Scorpius.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer algo para corregir la desagradable falta de buen gusto que ha adquirido Lily recientemente —dijo Lucius. Miró hacia donde Lily había sacado a bailar a Longbottom—. Dejado de lado por un Longbottom. Es insultante.

—Estoy seguro de que recuperará el sentido pronto, señor —dijo Thacker, elevando la voz—. Porque, cualquiera con dos ojos vería que usted es un mejor hombre.

Mientras que Lucius se congratuló del comentario, Narcisa le murmuró a Harry:

—Voy a tener que golpear a ese con un palo. Afortunadamente, creo que mi varita cuenta como un palo.

Harry sonrió.

—No me preocuparía por eso, tío Lucius —dijo Teddy—. Todavía es joven. Dale unos cuantos años. Seguro que se le irá el gusto por el profesor Longbottom.

Aunque Teddy no lo perdió, Harry vio cómo Lucius miraba a Teddy especulativamente. Harry le sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, a lo que Lucius simplemente respondió con una sonrisita.

Siguieron los abrazos de "hasta luego", junto con un muy rígido apretón de manos entre Harry y Lucius.

Justo antes de que se fueran, Harry y Draco reunieron a los niños y dijeron hasta luego. Hubo promesas para escribir y ser buenos. Harry les aseguró a Albus y a Scorpius que sólo porque él y Draco estaban casados ahora, no significaba que fueran parientes en alguna forma que los pudiera preocupar para el futuro. Luego trató de olvidar que esa conversación había ocurrido. Tal vez podría obliviatearse después.

* * *

  
—En casa al fin —dijo Draco, quitándose la túnica.

Harry se tiró sobre la cama y saltó un poco. Siempre era el más rápido en quitarse la ropa, porque le disfrutaba de observar a Draco desvestirse.

—¿Crees que alguien más, aparte de Hermione, adivine que nos estamos ocultando en nuestro viejo apartamento en vez de hacer un viaje?

Draco empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—Lo dudo.

—Amo esta cama —dijo Harry, saltando una vez más—. Esa es la razón por la que me casé contigo, por esta cama.

Los ojos de Draco adquirieron un brillo lujurioso cuando se quitó la camisa.

—Me alegra que te guste, porque no vas a dejarla por las próximas dos semanas.

—¿Y cómo crees que vas a poder mantenerme aquí?

Draco se sacó los zapatos, luego los calcetines. Se tomó su tiempo para desabrochar los pantalones y los dejó caer en el piso antes de pisar fuera de ellos.

—Incentivos para atraerte —se metió en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Harry—. Y luego, planeo cansarte tanto que no puedas moverte.

Bajó la cabeza para besar a Harry. Luego, tras minutos de violar su boca, se movió para dar mordiscos por la garganta de Harry y luego hacia sus hombros.

—Y si eso no funciona —murmuró Draco, levantando los ojos para enfrentar la mirada acalorada de Harry—. Te ataré a la cama.

—Mm... eso es kinky —dijo Harry.

Hubo un inconfundible "plop" de la aparición de un elfo doméstico.

—¿Llamaron, amos?

 

 

  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


¿Te gusta el Drarry? ¡Visita [Drarry.com.ar](http://drarry.com.ar/) !  Donde podrás discutir sobre la pareja, los fanfics, los personajes y participar en un concurso de Drabbles o en un Festival de retos :D

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26850>  



End file.
